


Destiny of Demons

by lathargic_stupor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Basically Ghirahim becomes Links sword and they fight bitchy demons, Eventual Romance, M/M, Violence, then they fall in love and bang oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathargic_stupor/pseuds/lathargic_stupor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Demise, Everything is calm. But what happens when link finds a sword that's all too familiar? What about when he finds out there's turmoil in the demon realm? He'll be forced to team up with an unlikely man to save the land, Or risk something worse than Demise. Romance and adventure. GhiraLink. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a idea I've been working on for a while, and decided to type up and post. It starts off slow and kind of meh, (and looking back the chapters were really short wow) but I promise if you stick around it gets better! I'm working on making Link more in-character, and keeping Ghirahim's personality despite all this. This is actually a combination of the first 2 chapters I had up on ff.net, but they were hella short so I just put them togather...I hope you enjoy this story from here on out! :D

Everything had calmed down.

Finally, After all the chaos and anxiety of the whole 'Demise' problem, Link could take a deep breath, and get back to the way things were. ...But for some reason, Link didn't want that. He still wanted the thrill and rush of fighting, the smells, the sounds... Only when it was all over did Link finally realize... How boring and monotonous his old life back on skyloft had been. Something was irking him. There was 'Him'... 'He' had been invading his dreams as of late, in the same pompous and arrogant and seductive ways he was when Link knew 'Him'. 'He' was dead though. ...Just thinking that filled link with some sort of feeling he couldn't place. ...Doubt, perhaps...

He needed support... closure. Perhaps he could go and see Batreaux. He still hadn't turned the demon into a human yet, so maybe he could tell him if ...'He' was still around. In the past few weeks, Link had felt a shift in the winds, something was...off. He felt like someone was calling out to him, but he could never see anybody. He whistled for his loftwing. It came, with a happy screech of seeing It's blonde master again. "I missed you too boy." Said link, smiling as he ruffled the crimson feathers on the birds head and it cawed appreciatively.

"Can you take me back up to Skyloft? There's someone I want to see." His loftwing nodded its head in understanding, and let Link onto its back. It cawed, and flew up, through the hole in the cloud barrier, and up into the sky. The familiar rush of air overcame Link, and he smiled, remembering all the fond times he had flown through the sky. It was almost dark when he landed in the graveyard. After looking around and taking in the sweet familiar air, he went through the shed door and down that long ladder to Batreaux's shack.

When he opened the door, Batreaux smiled wide "Ah! If it isn't Mr. Link! How are you? Have you come bearing Gratitude crystals?" Link nodded at this and gave over what he had. "Excellent! Only a bit more until I am to become human! Allow me to show my thanks!" But as Batreaux reached for something, Link stopped him. "Actually...May I request something?" Batreaux blinked "Sure! What is it you need?" Link looked to the side "I would like to know if...A certain demon still lives. Can you give me such information?" Batreaux blinked again.

"Well yes I supose, Demons can sense one another. But you have to have a sample of this demons energy." When Link looked at him confused, He continued "..Did this demon ever make contact with you?" Link thought... "…The shoulders. He touched both shoulders of this tunic." Batrux smiled "I believe that shall work." He saw him concentrate, mumbling some demonic incantations. Two handprints began to glow red on links shoulders. Batreaux's eyes then widened in surprise. "This aura! It belongs to Demon Lord Ghirahim…!" Link blinked in surprise "You're familiar with him?" Batreaux nodded "All demons are. He's a lord of demons- The sword and servant to the fallen king." "Ah. So the demons are aware of the fall of Demise?" Link asked. Batreaux raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be aware if your king had died?" Link snorted "Point taken. So...He's dead… right? I saw him dissipate when I killed demise. He turned into many small diamonds and disintegrated into thin air" When Batreaux shook his head, Links breath caught.

"I'm sure if it was a normal sword spirit then yes, he would have died. But since he was a demon as well, He was reborn back into the demon realm. He was then exiled back to this world, since he was in his sword form, And in this world, he now sits." Link was almost afraid to ask the next question. "...Where is he?" Batreaux was silent for a moment. "...Surprisingly...Right here on Skyloft."

Link hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, until his lungs began to burn. He took a shaky breath. "...What? How..." "His sword form now sits somewhere here on skyloft. I can tell you something...He's near...the waterfalls. And I can also tell you, He's somewhere normal people do not congregate, Or they already would have found him. It is your decision what you want to do with this information, but that's all I can tell you."

Link stood there numbly for a few moments, before ushering a quick 'Thank you!' And running as fast as he could; to the waterfall of Skyloft. When he reached toward the cave, he saw something glimmer atop the floating island that housed the mouth waterfall. Using is claw shot to scale the ivy on the side, he climbed up, and his eyes narrowed a bit. Bingo. Sticking straight up from the ground in the center of the water basin was a black sword. It glistened in the moonlight, which was relentlessly shining down. Link went over, and pulled the sword from the ground. It was a mixture of in both the looks of Demises sword, and the small dual sabre's Ghirahim himself would wield. It shown, black as night.

"..." Link stared down at the sword resolutely. The sword pulsed in his hand, and he heard it, clear as day, words reverberate in his mind "...Sky Child." Immediately, Link could identify it as Ghirahim. The voice sounded tired, but it was his, all the same. "Sky child.. I've been unconscious… how long has it been… since…" The voice trailed off. He decided to answer him "A bit over a month" "….I see…" Link stared down at the sword in his hands "Ghirahim… come out."

There was a brief moment of silence, an almost amused sound "Pardon?" Link felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and his eyebrows furrow as he realized how odd that must have sounded. The last thing he needed was to look stupid in front of this man. He'd never hear the end of it. "…It's just odd. Talking to a sword on top of a water fall in the dead of night…" He heard a chuckle reverberate slowly through the air, and the sword lifted out of his arms, and floated in mid-air.

Just as Fi used to, Ghirahim appeared from the sword, except more fluently and with a pompous attitude. "Well, Sky child. Here I am" He flipped his hair. Link just stared, unsure how to proceed. "Your… outfit." Ghirahim looked down at himself. "Huh?" His outfit had changed. The upper shirt was now more like a tight fitting top, that had a diamond cut out that exposed his chest. Instead of leggings, he had on shorts; and tall platform type boots, that ended on his upper thighs.

"Wow…! It changed a lot…!" He smirked and looked at himself in the waters reflection "I love the boots…" Link looked confused "You didn't know your outfit changed?" Ghirahim shook his head, His curtain of hair flipping around him "Well I didn't know what it looked like… When a sword spirit sits abandoned for a while, their appearance begins to change. Good thing my hair stayed the same.. " He flipped his hair happily.

Link just stared. "…I could kill you" He muttered. Ghirahim blinked, seemingly surprised at the sudden change in the conversations direction. "Now why would you do that? Besides perhaps for past discrepancies…" Link didn't answer, and instead asked "..Where does your faith lay?" Ghirahim looked to the side "…No longer with demise.  He never once thanked me for my efforts! My fellow demons have exiled me due to failure… I have no tricks up my sleeve this time, I regret to admit. I'm alone. I have lost my purpose…"

Link felt a twinge of empathy for the man, but forced it into the back of his mind. Ghirahim looked up at him "Which brings up another issue.. How did you find me..?" Link was silent "In fact…"He continued "What are you doing up here?… I saw in the demon world you decided to stay on the surface world… And you don't seem surprised to see me…" A smirk crossed Ghirahim features "Don't tell me, Link… That you came looking—" Link pivoted on his heel, and turned up to look at the moon, Pointedly trying to ignore the man now. Ghirahim suppressed a laugh, but decided to let it go. Just this once.

Ghirahim looked up at the moon as well, which was much closer to him now that he was on Skyloft. "The moon looks quite gorgeous from this close up.." Ghirahim muttered. Link nodded and sighed, nostalgia of his lazy childhood years passing over him "It really is.." Ghirahim watched him out of the corner of his eye "…I see your sword is gone. Did you give her up once your duty was done?" Link stiffened a bit, at being shook out of his reverie, and not only that, but by something a bit touchy for him. He gave a nod.

Ghirahim nodded "Do you ever miss it…? The companionship of a sword spirit, I mean." Link thought. Although Fi could state the obvious sometimes… This past month, he had missed the companionship. He nodded and looked at him "..Where are you going with this?" Ghirahim smiled "Smart boy… I'll get right to it.." He paused "How about I… Be your sword?"


	2. Weapons

Link nearly had to have the man repeat himself. He simply gave the demon an incredulous look. Ghirahim bristled at the silence and crossed his arms, looking out over skyloft. "…I have nowhere else to go. Demise _was_ my purpose. I could very well just sit in stuffy wait like your sword… but would anybody even come for me? How long will it be? And if the next 'Demise' incarnate does use me…. Will he fail too? Am I doomed to the side of failure? The power of evil is strong... but…" He looked down, his brow furrowed. "It is not the strongest. It has.. caved to the strong will of good. This time, that is... And that.. Must be fate, yes?"

He pivoted on his heel, to look at him. He had a stubborn look on his face "…Don't you take this as me admitting I'm wrong.. The goddess is the underdog, in the demons eyes. Yet somehow…And I don't understand how… The goddess manages to prevail…" Link watched him through his speech, the whole time considering his words.

Ghirahim looked to him "In all honesty… I have no one.. My last resort was to return to the demon world… and as you know…" He sighed and flipped his hair "…What do you say?" Link thought, before replying "…But aren't you a blade of evil? You're a demon. Don't you revile the light? How can you even wield any powers of good…? And besides that… why would I need a sword? Things have calmed.."

Ghirahim shook his head "I was only pure evil because of the man who wielded me. The Master Sword cannot be wielded by darkness… but that is not to say that 'The Goddesses Chosen Hero' cannot wield a blade of darkness… As I said… Good concurs evil. It will hurt on my end though, the initial transfer. You don't care about that though." He paused "And you, better than anyone know that Demise isn't the only source of evil and enemy out there…"

Links eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Ghirahim. The man had lost his edge. He still had his immense pride; though it was tattered, so he was above groveling. But link could tell. He gave a silent sigh. He figured he may as well make sure the last remaining threat was taken care of… one way or another. "..What is it that I have to do..?"

Ghirahim gave a white lipped smile, And looked toward the small cave, by the water fall. "Follow me…" He disappeared, then re-appeared; in a flourish of diamonds, by the caves entrance "And bring my sword! I can't venture very far from it.." Link nodded, and dove into the reservoir below. He swam to the rocks, and walked over to Ghirahim, who went inside.

The trip through was almost effortless; In comparison to links first trip through to get his loftwing. He smiled lightly at the memories. Ghirahim simply swatted the keese into walls and stomped right over the chu-chu. They came to the end room, near the opening that leads to the small grassy landing; where links loftwing was held.

Ghirahim looked to a large rock. Above the rock, there was a small, circular break in the cave ceiling, where moonlight poured in. He dissolved the rock away; into many diamond shapes. Beneath the rock, to links surprise, was a pedestal like the one he had found Fi in. Ghirahim smiled "This was to be the original spot for the sword. The plan was later changed …" When link gave him a look, he shrugged "I read it in a book, In the library of Demise's castle…"

Ghirahim's sword flew from his hands, seating itself into the pedestal. Ghirahim walked beside the sword. "Now do I have to make this official…? May as well…" He pulled a small book from his pocket, and flipped to a page. He cleared his throat "How to convert dark to light, here we go….O, Chosen recipient of the sword. Step forth, with courage and valor. Hold the sword up and skyward. The sword will be imbued with light. The darkness of the individual will be transformed to light…"

He closed the book. "…And no. that does not mean I will be transformed into some happy-go-lucky do gooder. I simply will be able to wield light. I'll still be a demon though. That strong demonic blood in me cannot be rid of that easily." Oh joy. Lucky link. He nodded, and stepped forward. He wrapped his hand around he hilt, and pulled it out. He held the black sword up, so it glistened in the moonlight.

Ghirahim disappeared inside the sword. Nothing happened for a moment, then the sword pulsed. He felt the pulse all through his arm; like it went from the tip of the sword, through his arm and shoulder, right to his heart. It began to glow, a light so bright and brilliant, link hand to screw his eyes shut and look away.

He heard sharp snarls from the sword, as Ghirahim was cleansed to the light. He winced some. When it finally died down, he slowly lowered his arm, and opened his eyes. The sword was different now. The center of the blade was grey, and the rest, pure white. The hilt was dark yellow, accented with silver. A small chain of diamond shapes hung along the end. When the sword was tilted back and forth, it had small, iridescent diamond shapes on the blade. Link examined it, surprised by its beauty. He spoke, gently "It worked.."

Ghirahim came out from the sword. He looked a bit pained, but his skin was low glowing, softly, almost un-noticeably. He now had a green shawl around his shoulders. "Of course…. _Master."_ Ghirahim visibly blanched at the title, while link looked a tad amused. Ghirahim continued "…I'll probably regret it later, but for right now, I'm content." Link gave a slow nod, and felt a bit light headed with the sudden events and bright light. It was a lot to take in after weeks of inactivity. "I.. need some rest."

Ghirahim nodded, looking faint. "Me as well… Let's head to a resting place, shall we?" Link nodded and they left the cave; went over the stones, and walked to the knight academy. Link looked at him. He was used to Fi staying in the sword as he walked. He decided to voice his musings. "Shouldn't you stay in your sword?" Ghirahim shrugged "It's nighttime right now. It's not like anyone will see…" Link suddenly remembered Pipits watch duty, and stopped. He took Ghirahim the long way up, past the bazaar; as not to be noticed. He slipped into the knight academy, and upon seeing the coast clear, slunk down to his room.

He opened the door, and Ghirahim followed him inside. He smiled fondly as he took in his room. It smelled the same, and looked the same. His bed, desk, and book shelf.. He smiled and took it all in. "…Wow. This has to be the drabbest room I've ever seen…" He glared at the demon beside him, who was chuckling "It's just like you though…! Quaint.." He snorted. Link raised an eyebrow "How is it like me? You don't know anything about me…" He went and sat on his bed.

Ghirahim gave an amused look "True… but then again, you know nothing about me either… Master~" He said it condescendingly this time. Link sighed and layed back on his bed. Ghirahim put a hand on his hip "Where do I sleep?" Link made a broad, tired gesture toward his sword, as he placed it at the foot of his bed. Ghirahim chuckled "Oh how cruel… even the demon lord provided me with a lush bed…" Link shot him a wry look "I have one bed… so for now, sleep in your sword."

Ghirahim gave him a bemused look "So I can't sleep in the bed with—" "No." Ghirahim laughed, like he expected nothing less "Alright then. Good night, Link.." He disappeared into his sword. Link hefted a sigh, and relaxed into his bed, his eyelids already heavy. Deciding not to dwell on the insane events that just occurred, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

' ** _"The demon king shall be avenged" Snarled a deep voice. Whatever owned the voice was cloaked in heavy shadows. "Yes.. We have to seek revenge on that damned, goddess humping hero!" Another gritty voice bellowed. Someone came bursting into the room "N-News sir! The exiled Ghirahim has done the unthinkable!" A raggedy voice yelped "What? Has he dared come back?" "No, sir! He… He's become the sword of the Goddesses Chosen Hero!"_**

**_Gasps sounded around the room, in disbelief. There was a moment of silence "Maybe… he's just trying to kill him?" The voice that said that sounded more like it was trying to persuade itself of that, more so than the others. "Nonsense. I told you he's a traitor. Proof has surfaced. We will now add him to the list to kill, If he chooses to side with the goddess…" Red eyes shown menacingly in the darkness.'_ **

Links eyes shot open. His chest heaved a bit, as he looked around, getting his bearings. He relaxed some, coming to the conclusion that what he just saw, was just an odd, life-like nightmare. He wondered, for a brief moment, if it all had been a dream. He had often done that in the beginning of his adventure. He looked down to the foot of his bed, and saw the grey, white, and yellow sword.

Alright. So THAT wasn't a dream.


	3. To the surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groose is love, Groose is life.

He stood, and stretched. He figured he should take a shower before Ghirahim woke up. Goddess knows what kind of weird things he'd try. He grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. On the way, he saw pipit in front of the door. Pipit gave him a wide smile "Hey! There's Mr. Big shot hero!" Link gave him a modest look and smiled. Pipit laughed and patted his back "Don't so modest buddy! You deserve to be called a hero!"

Link hadn't gone back to skyloft since the moments before he fought Demise. Pipit smiled "Groose came back. We were all really confused, like 'Where'd he go?!'" He laughs "He came back and told us all about the surface world and all that jazz.. None of it made a lick of sense! No one really believed him.. but then things started to click into place, and whoa boy is that a crazy tale! So that's where you were running off to all that time…" he smiled "Off being a hero."

Link gave a modest blush, and laughed a bit "It was my duty.." Pipit smiled some "So you're back on skyloft?" Link nodded slowly "Yeah.. To see everyone" Pipit smiled "You going to stay?" Link shrugged "I'm not sure yet.. I was just going to take a bath…" Pipit grinned "Oh! Don't let me keep you then! Go on ahead!" He moved out of the way. Link smiled "Thanks pip." He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

He smiled and took off his hat, tunic, chainmail, boots, and pants. He ran the water, and filled up the basin. He sat in the basin once it was full, and his shoulders relaxed, and he tipped his head back. The warm water felt nice on his skin. While he washed himself, He thought about everything that had happened. All the people he met, new places he'd seen, monsters he'd fought, injuries he'd gotten.

Could he really use Ghirahim as a sword; as a companion? After fighting him and he resurrected Demise? He wasn't sure. Link had come to realize in his travels, that if things line up in an almost perfect way, it was meant to happen. So perhaps this was destined. Perhaps, as Ghirahim had said earlier on, they were bound by a 'Thread of fate.'

He sighed, and stood; now feeling clean and refreshed. He dried himself off, and put his clothes back on. He fixed his hair and walked out. Pipit was gone, probably out to talk to Karane or something. He was starting down the stairs when he heard a loud yelp and a thud, followed by Groose's yelling. He had a sinking feeling and ran downstairs.

He was greeted by the sight of Ghirahim, pinned and yelling under Groose. Ghirahim scowled and squirmed "Get off me you big fool! Before I make you!" Groose pinned him more "No way! I'm not letting you cause trouble again! What were you doing in links room?!" link piped up and jogged over "Groose!" He looked up "Oh hey! Link! Look who I found sneaking out of your room! I totally got him though!" Ghirahim gives him a wry look "Well you may have gotten me, But you still don't get fashion.."

Groose glared at him "Oh shut up! Link, what should I do with him?" Link kind of frowned "I'd say let him go?" Groose did a double take "Say what? Oh… Like we let him go, then hunt him down?" Link raised an eyebrow and shook his head "No.. It's alright. He doesn't pose a threat…" He bent down and guided a stunned Groose off of Ghirahim. Ghirahim stands and gives an indignant grunt, dusting himself off. Groose looked down at link "He aint a threat?! You, better than anyone knows what he's done! "

Link nodded and looked around, sighing. "Let's not talk out here.. Come on" He brought Groose and Ghirahim into his room, and explained the previous night's events. Groose looked surprised, but slowly nodded. "So… you brought him to our side, eh?! Good job!" Ghirahim just kind of sighed at this. Link nodded "Something like that…" Groose nodded "So what will you do now link?"

Link thought "Well... In retrospect, I didn't even tell Zelda I was leaving..." He frowns and looks guilty. Groose shrugged "I guess she'd be used to you wandering off…" Link frowned "Still..." Ghirahim smiles some and flips his hair, crossing his legs daintily "Are we heading down to the surface, _Master_ ~?" This time he purred it out, No doubt to show that he belonged, to make Groose uncomfortable. He doesn't really need to try though. He tends to naturally make people uncomfortable.

Link shrugged "I suppose so…I would like to see a bit more on skyloft before I go though… The statues only work sometimes now.. and the birds don't really like flying to the surface…" Ghirahim nods "But do I have to go back into my sword? The other people of skyloft don't know about me… Just say I was your sword spirit all along!" Link sighs "You really don't like being in your sword, do you?" Ghirahim nodded "I was out of it for so long, then cooped up for 3 weeks… I don't like being in it."

Link nodded some "Alright… But you have to go in it if I say so." Ghirahim hefted a dramatic sigh, but link could tell it was in defeat. Link stood and walked out of his room, followed closely by Ghirahim. Link stopped and grabbed some food from Henya. Then he moved on and walked around the commons, seeing Keet, as well as Parrow, Fledge, Orielle. Link smiled and chatted to his old friends. Of course, Ghirahim introduced himself too. He visited the bazaar, and bought a few things, Ghirahim looking around in mild interest.

While they were leaving, he commented "This place sure is… odd. It's so…bright. It's pure, and happy… It's beyond anything I've ever seen. The Demon world is dark, evil and dismal... Here, it's simply… I'm not sure how to describe it, really. " Link looked at him and shrugged "Home? Well.. It's my home. And it always will be. But.. I still crave adventure…" He paused, not sure how to continue.

Ghirahim nodded slowly in understanding "Yes… I think I know what you mean, Sky child..." It had been a while since he called him that. "We're from almost opposite worlds… You lived high in the blue, open, and windy sky… While I lived in the demon world… It's in another dimension. A boy from the sky, and a man from the ground. What an odd pair. A man chosen and loved by the goddess, and a Demon exile, ex-servant to the demon king.."

Link looked at him, in a new light. When Ghirahim wasn't being a snide creep, he made sense. He nodded, and gave a faint smile. He stood "Come on.. we should head back to Zelda.." Ghirahim put on a bit of a sour face "Ah.. I imagine it will be very tense…" Link sighed and nodded "Which is why you'll stay in the sword until I can explain things to her…She'll panic if she sees you"

Ghirahim sighed, but nodded "If I must…" Link went over to the edge of the diving platform. He got Ghirahim back in his sword, said a few goodbyes, and looked around fondly one last time before diving over the edge, and calling his loftwing with a sharp whistle.

The red bird appeared under him and cawed. He ruffled it's feathers, and smiled. He steered his bird the the green opening in the clouds, and dived off, after a quick goodbye.

He dove through the hole in the cloud barrier, and landed, with his sail cloth, in the sealed grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters might not be too long, but eh, writings harddd. This is gonna be a long story oh geez.


	4. Tensions run high

Link put his sailcloth away. Nothing much had changed in the day that he'd been gone, expectantly. He heard an exhale of breath, and then Ghirahim's voice from inside his sword "Seems like just yesterday, huh?… It's changed a lot…" His tone was reverent.

Link nodded at this. Ever since the goddess statue fell, it made the whole area look completely different. Who would have thought that the goddess statue connected so well into the sealed temple? Link headed over to where Zelda would be; in Faron woods, gathering materials. She'd decided to make a village on the surface, where the people of skyloft could live.

Her father, after discovering her intentions, had decided to live on the surface with her, to help her with her goals. He'd left the school in the care of Instructor Horwell and Instructor Owlan. A few more people were due to come down.

Pipit said he'd come down after he made sure skyloft was alright, and Groose, Cawlin and Stritch would come down after they graduated. It was a rule that if you hadn't graduated knight academy that you couldn't step onto the surface until the village was built. In preparation, Eagus now taught more extensive sword techniques.

Though the number of enemies had drastically diminished on the surface, there was still a lot more of a threat there than on skyloft, where all you really had to worry about were Keese, Chu-Chus and Remlits at night. Link jogged to a clearing. Zelda was there, Along with Gaepora, surrounded by wood, stone and other materials. There were crude structures of huts already taking shape.

She looked to him "Link! There you are!" She jogged over "Are you okay? Where'd you go?" Link smiled sheepishly "I'm fine Zelda…" She eyed him skeptically, and looked him over. She noticed the sword and blinked "Hey… That's a new sword. Where'd you get it…? It radiates an odd power… kind of reminds me of…" She trailed off.

Link tugged at the collar of his tunic "I was meaning to talk to you about that…" He walked with her to the sealed temple, and they sat on the stairs. Link explained, as best he could, the events that previously happened. As he spoke, Zelda slowly looked more and more surprised. After he finished, he paused. He reached back and took the sword from the hilt.

The chain of diamond shapes at the end gave a jingle, and he showed it to Zelda. She looked at it, watching as diamond shapes appeared and disappeared as link tilted it in the light. Zelda raised an eyebrow "It certainly is flashy. Just like him..." There was a certain bitter undertone in her voice. Link couldn't blame her for not forgiving him. Link could almost feel Ghirahim bristle inside the sword; a spike in the demons anger.

He sighed, and glanced back at the Master Sword, still stuck in the pedestal behind him. Zelda followed his gaze and frowned "If you really wanted to, you could use the Master Sword again… Instead of _him._ I mean, you don't even need a sword. You could just shove him back into some pedestal somewhere…" Link winced as he felt Ghirahim begin to get more and more angry. The bloodlust clouded his own vision for a moment before he came to his senses. Ghirahim still followed his orders; though he could tell just barely; and stayed inside his sword.

He turned to Zelda, and sighed "You know I can't use the master sword again… I've completed my duty as a hero. I have to leave it for the next hero… And I do still need a sword. Just not as desperately." He ran his fingers over the hilt. Zelda sighed "But link… you HAVE to resent him for what he's done! You had to fight him so much… Bitter enemies… He tried to kill me! He's… a monster! No matter what he does, he always will be. He's probably tricking you…"

It was unfortunate that Zelda didn't know Ghirahim could hear her. Or perhaps she did. Link wasn't sure. Ghirahim strained against his sword now. It wasn't just anger he felt on him, there was also a pang of anguish. A low growl sounded from the sword. Zelda looked down to it "…You tried to kill me Ghirahim. Explain to me why I should forgive you." Link looked to his sword "…You can come out now…" This was going _so well_ already. Why not?

Ghirahim appeared from the sword. He looked livid "I never ASKED for you to forgive me, Girl. I don't **want** your forgiveness. I haven't yet apologized for what I've done. I don't NEED to apologize. I was raised and bred to be Demises follower and sword, and that's exactly what I did. If your GODDESS had been the one sealed away, the tables would have turned. I, in all honesty, don't feel a single thing I did was wrong. All I will admit to, Are the facts. The side of light has beaten the side of darkness."

Zelda had fallen quiet, so Ghirahim continued "You have no right to judge me, until you know me. You know absolutely NOTHING about me, or anything in the demon realm. Fi, I believe that's her name, was loyal, yes?" He gestured to the master sword "Do you think that if her master were to be in peril, she'd come to his aid? That was my position. I did ALL I could to bring my master back, and even succeeded! When I was thrown back into the demon realm, I was EXILED. The demon world is a cold, cruel place. Unfair. I have no idea what will become of it."

He clutched his green shawl "With my master gone, demon world exiling me, my future uncertain… Tell me girl. Where else was I supposed to turn?" He turned on his heel, facing away from Link and Zelda. "I may be a monster. That may be true. But even a monster needs a place to return to." Silence rang through the temple for a few beats.

Zelda sighed "…I can see what you're saying. That's no excuse for your actions… But I see." She stood "Link, try to keep him in line… If he wants to help with the village, then he can.." She walked out the side doors, back towards Faron woods. After the clang of the door, there was a moment of silence. Link was the first to speak "Thank you for staying in your sword. I understand what she said was… A bit anger inducing."

Ghirahim hefted a large sigh and ran a hand through his hair "Tell me, Sky child. Do you think I'm a monster?" Link paused, a light frown on his face "…No. Not a monster. You tried to revive your master… You didn't do much else than was nessicary for that… That first time, In sky view temple… I was weak. You could have killed me quite easily… and yet…"

Ghirahim let out a chuckle "You know… After that battle, I couldn't understand why I didn't just kill you… I had a feeling you would get stronger and stronger… I could see it on your face. Yet, I felt I wanted to simply tease you. As much rage as you caused me, constantly interfering with my plans, I couldn't kill you. By the time I had resolved myself that I must kill you… You were already far too strong.."

Link nodded slowly "….But that is why I don't see you as a monster..." Ghirahim turned back, so he was facing him, and sighed. He had visibly calmed "Relations with her…Will be quite tense." Link nodded in agreement "Just…Try not to engage in any fights with her…" Ghirahim flipped his hair, and gave a mischievous smile "I can't promise anything, But I'll do my best, Master~" When he said 'master' this time, It sounded almost grateful. Perhaps link was hearing things.


	5. A new foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, alternitivly, wow plot and shit.

Link soon left the temple, Ghirahim by his side. They walked to the soon-be village. Link helped gather supplies and work on the huts, while Ghirahim sat on a nearby boulder and watched. When night fell, they all retired to the temple, where they'd been sleeping for the time being. Zelda slept in the back room, and Gaepora and Link slept in the main room.

Link awoke in the middle of the night, the find his sword gone, and the side door ajar. Cautiously, He stood and walked over, ultimately slipping out the door. He found Ghirahim, by the gate of Faron woods, crouched over something, the sword on his back. Link trotted over to him "Ghirahim?" Ghirahim turned"Oh…Link…" He looked back down at the creature. Links eyes were drawn to it as well.

It was small, and black; monstrous in form. It was clearly injured and dying. It looked up to Ghirahim "Master…Ghirahim… Please do something… You'll get hurt…" The creature rasped, then suddenly choked, and dissolved into black smoke. Ghirahim looked troubled. Link frowned, getting a familiar feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach "What is it?" Ghirahim stood and sighed "…We are being hunted."

Link looked around, stance defensive. Ghirahim looked to him "There's no threat right now… but… In short… Someone else has ….taken control of the demon world. And they want revenge. Both for you taking down demise, and now for me, betraying them…" Link felt a bead of sweat slide down the back of his neck. Ghirahim sat with him, and explained. "That minion that you just saw, it came to warn me … You see… When I was regenerated back into the demon world, the other demons accepted me somewhat … But they were swain by another demon…A prisoner no less, to exile me. That prisoners name was Naberius."

"…That minion told me he has taken control of the demon realm, on promises to return the former kings glory, and get revenge on the chosen hero; as well as take control of the land Demise sought. So basically, the position we're in, is our heads are wanted, roasted on spits. We've been added to the proverbial wanted list…" When Ghirahim mentioned that, Links eyes widened. He was reminded of the dream he had back on Skyloft.

Ghirahim looked to him "What's with that face…?" Link frowned "I had a dream on Skyloft… Where I saw darkness… and heard voices saying similar things… about avenging the king…" Ghirahim looked intrigued "You may have had a vision of it somehow, sky child…" He bit his lip "That still doesn't put us in a good position… I'm not sure what we do from here… Those demons are actually quite formidable…not as strong as me, orcourse... But in numbers?"

Link tried to think, but he realized how drained he was. He sighed "Let's wait until morning to come up with a plan…This is unreal." Ghirahim nodded slowly and looked unsure, for s split second; but it was gone the next, hidden under a calm, uncaring demeanor. Such was Ghirahim's personality. They walked back to the temple, and began a restless sleep.

**_The darkness parted a bit, showing silhouettes of five people; vague. One sat in a throne at the head of the dark room. One, to the right of the throne, looked up and gave a fanged grin "So, Naberius. What are we doin' now?" The man on the throne folded his hands "Getting the forces together to launch an attack. It will take some time. Meanwhile, I want you four to keep an eye on the hero and his little sword. I understand we had a pest problem. Did he get through?"_ **

**_A single red eye gleamed across the room "Yes, unfortunately. He is dead now. I'm not sure if he leaked any information, however." Naberius grunted "Even so. We have time. In getting the troops ready, we'll be a bit vulnerable. You will need to pick up the slack." The four figures nodded, and Naberius looked to the sky. "Try me, Hero." His red eyes narrowed._ **

Links eyes opened and he shot up, more out of breath than before. Though the dream wasn't a nightmare, and it didn't faze him mentally in any way, it still made him feel disoriented. He ran a hand through his hair and caught his breath. Morning light shone into the temple. Link rubbed his eyes.

Zelda emerged from the other room "Morning link! Sleep okay?" Link paused a bit. Zelda could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Link looked to her "…It's not over." Zelda got a frightened look on her face "…What?"

Ghirahim came out of the sword. He, Link, Zelda and Gaepora had a sort of meeting. Ghirahim explained everything. Link also explained his dream to them. Zelda looked unsettled, as did Gaepora. After they were done, Zelda was the first to speak, her voice quiet "So…What can we do?"

Ghirahim looked at all of them "Naberius will never come out alone; without the army he's preparing. Demise would have never hid behind his army in such a cowardly way… We must go to the demon realm; If we want to take him out. It takes about a week, maybe a little more, to mobilize the demon forces to full strength. They will be starting off slow, since they think they have the element of surprise. So we must work deftly and swiftly. They are no doubt watching us."

Zelda looked worried "Wouldn't it be dangerous to go to the demon realm?" Ghirahim flipped his hair "Oh, incredibly so! It's very dangerous there. Especially for light dwelling beings… And it also takes quite a lot to GET to the demon realm.. So we have to work fast." He looked to link, a bit interested "But it seems you have been given the ability to have dreams about the demon realm… I'm not sure if a demon is behind that or just the goddess herself…"

Link frowned "It's a bit painful when they do happen…" Ghirahim nodded slowly, and Zelda took out a map of the surface world, and gave it to Ghirahim, at his behest. He looked carefully. He took out a pen and marked five spots; over the Lanayru sand sea; over toward the edge of the Lanayru province, that was very open and vast; near the base of Eldin Volcano; on the far right of the Eldin province; and one behind Sky view Temple.

Link looked interested "What are those marks indicating?" Ghirahim pointed to the one at the base of the volcano "This is the entrance to the demon realm. The other four, will be places necessary to open the entrance." Zelda frowned, concerned. Ghirahim rolled up the map and it disappeared in a flourish of diamonds "I'll keep this stashed away until we need it.." Link nodded and stood "We should go back to sky loft and grab some supplies.. I'll need a new shield.. and some potions.."

Ghirahim noticed it. Link, of course had a serious, and bit of a grim look on his face, one of determination, to stop the new threat arising. But in his eyes, Ghirahim could see a _thrill;_ the likes of which he hadn't seen on Links face since he was on his heroic mission. Once again, Link had an adventure. He had a **purpose** and people to protect. Ghirahim felt the edges of his lips twitch upward. He had been worried, about having to take on these other demons all together.. Of course, he didn't let that show. But after seeing that _look_ in his eyes, Ghirahim felt a safety he hadn't felt in years. Ghirahim wouldn't tell him that though. He wasn't one for touchy, feely emotions.

He stood up. Link was now pacing, naming off places he'd have to go and upgrades he should probably make. He shook his head. He heard a voice, beside him "Tell me.. Do you see it too?" Ghirahim looked down, and saw Zelda standing beside him. He was surprised she was even speaking to him. The saying ran through his head " _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ ". That must be it. He smiled "Depends on what you're referring to. If you're referring to that look in his eyes… then yes, maiden, I do see it, Loud and clear. Does that anger you?" He smirked. All the better if it does.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled "I simply wanted to evaluate how well you could read him.. If I'm going to entrust his safety to you, I want to make sure you can at least do that.." Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. She continued "Reading links emotions will be crucial. He's not talkative, and can make brash and sudden decisions, especially in battle… But you know that all too well, don't you?" His eyes narrowed a bit. She smiled "I just want to make sure you can read him"

She turned to him "If you can bring him back safe from this… I'll trust you." He looked at her, for a few moments, and then chuckled. He flipped his hair "I'll reiterate, I don't seek your trust or approval.. But do what you will." She nodded. Link finished up his list of preparations. He went to Ghirahim "Alright Ghirahim, Lets go." He could see an eagerness in him, as well as his seriousness. He smiled and nodded, disappearing into his sword.

Link turned to Zelda "Well, I'm off again. This time not chasing after you.." He smiled a bit "I'll come back as soon as I can." She smiled and nodded "I'll be waiting for your safe return… We'll keep working on the village while you're away." He smiled and walked out the doors, to a bird statue. He paused. "Looks like I'll really need a sword after all.. And you'll be indispensible with your knowledge of the enemy and the territory… Are you ready, Ghirahim?" Ghirahim smiled "As ready as I'll ever be"


	6. Demon gate

Link made his way back to skyloft and entered the bazaar, admiring all of the trinkets and upgrades. He grabbed some potions, and an extra shield just in case. He upgraded all of his items, and struck up a nice conversation with Peatrice, acting oblivious to her flirtatious advances, but in reality simply not having the heart to spurn them. He checked his boots, his tunic, and chainmail. All in good shape. He shined up his sword to the point that it reflected his face back at him. He smiled a bit.

The face that shown back at him in the sword was now different from the face he had seen in the mirror a few days prior. But why? His face now seemed to have that edge he'd lost in the past month. A sense of duty. Gone was his lazy and completely carefree temperament from his adolescence. Now his eyes held a craving for adventure, and seemed like they almost expected a puzzle around every turn. True, he missed the simple old days back on skyloft. But he knew if he went back to that, he'd also miss adventure far too much.

He couldn't go back to skyloft when he knew that whole world was down there waiting for him. And now that vast expanse of earth, and the small floating island he and his friends called home was in peril again. He needed to save the day. His eyes bore into his own reflection in the sword, and he gave a smile. He would do just that. His partner was different this time however. Instead of having the melancholic and quiet Fi, he had traded her for the flamboyant Ghirahim. Link would prefer Fi, but beggars can't be choosers.

Ghirahim cleared his throat "Sky child.. You've been staring into the sword for the past ten minutes.. Now I know I'm gorgeous, but we need to get a move on!" Link blinked a few times, then rolled his eyes "Yeah..." He checked himself over "I think I have everything..." Ghirahim agreed "Yes. Let's head out then. We need to go to Eldin volcano first. Better to start off with the gate." Link nodded.

The familiar oppressive and sticky air filled links lungs as he landed in the Eldin province. He had become used to both the hot, moist heat of the volcano, and the dry heat of the desert. Ghirahim appeared from the sword "Ah yes. Eldin. Still unfathomably muggy and ashen here I see..." He took out the map "Now the demon gate... I haven't actually visited it. In order to visit it, I would that flaming reptiles help... or perhaps less flammability."

Link looked at him "You mean the Fire dragon?" Ghirahim nodded "Yes.. and he was less than pleased at me for infesting his volcano with my bokoblins.. and I may have also sassed him. Never the less, I did not get to see it. But I had no need to at the time." Link thought "So we have to go see the fire dragon?" Ghirahim put the map away as he answered "Yes, the way to it is in his cavern.. You're in good with the dragons, yes? Perhaps you can persuade him." Link smiled "I can try.."

He clipped on his fire shield earrings and made for the volcano summit. Once he entered the area, the heat got ever more intense. He furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration of the simple act of breathing. After he got the hang of breathing in this terrain again, he walked over across the platforms, and through the door of the Fire dragons den. Once he walked over the small drawbridge, he climbed up to the pedestal that overlooked the lava basin Eldin resided in. Ghirahim scooted behind him a bit.

He peered over the edge into the molten liquid. Eldin shot out of the lava into the air above him. "Ah! The chosen hero has returned!" Eldin settled into the air, in a regal pose "Why, though? Demise has already been defeated, no?" Link nodded "He has.. but.." Eldin looked past Link, and when he saw Ghirahim, his face took on a sour disposition "Is that the pompous demon who came waltzing in here with his monsters and overtook my volcano?" Ghirahim flipped his hair and crossed his arms "Ah yes.. nice to see you as well, rep-.. Eldin." Link sighed. At least he was making an attempt to be civil.

Eldin wrinkled his face up "Why have you returned?" Link spoke up "The demon world has been taken over by a new threat.. We need to get to the entrance to the demon world.. Ghirahim has told me you can show us?" Eldin looked them up and down "...Hero, have you teamed up with this demon?" Link nodded some "Yes... He became my sword" Link unsheathed his sword and presented it to the dragon as proof. Eldin smiled a bit "I see..." He gave a sneer at Ghirahim. Ghirahim bristled and clenched his teeth, insulted by his look, but biting his tongue.

Eldin turned his attention back to link "I can indeed show you... I have also been entrusted with the task of looking after the gate, and making sure nothing happens to it. It has been long unused. Are you sure you would like me to show you?" Link looked at Ghirahim, then nodded. "We must get to the demon realm."

Eldin nodded and closed his eyes. The ground rumbled a bit, and link stumbled. The front of the pedestal dissolved into stairs, that lead down into the lava. As the stairs appeared, the lava parted to either side, making two walls of lava seemingly held by nothing. Once the rumbling had ceased, link gathered his bearings. Eldin opened his eyes again "There you are. It's a long way down.. I'll light a few of the torches along the way. I suggest you use caution. As I said, It has been long unused…The best of luck to you!"

Link nodded "Thank you.." He started down the stairs, followed closely by Ghirahim. Being so close to the lava, the heat was intense. The air was thick and heavy, yet they continued. After a bit, they came to a door, with a torch attached to the side. Link took it and lit it on the parted lava flowing beside him. He worked the door open. By the sound the door made when it reverberated, the room was very large. The room was very dark, save for a few of the torches lit by Eldin. A huge, spiral winding staircase lead down, on and on. So far down, link may as well have called it seemingly endless. But of course it had an end. Presumably the demon gate.

Ghirahim wrinkled his nose "Ugh. It's so dusty and hot in here.. and there are so many stairs. It'd probably be quicker to fall.." He looked over at Link, whose face said 'don't even think about it'. Ghirahim chuckled. They started down the stairs. Eldin's warning had been right. The stairs were dilapidated somewhat, and there were spider webs abound. Ghirahim certainly made his displeasure known, through grunts, groans, and the occasional swear. Link longed for his old silent companion.

The step under link collapsed without warning. His eyes widened, as he lost his footing and fell. He hit something hard. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He rested upon a diamond platform, not unlike the one he had fought Ghirahim on in his final form. His head was mere inches from hitting the corner of one of the steps. He'd hit the platform hard, sure. But having his skull cracked open on that edge would have surely hurt more, if not killed him.

Ghirahim appeared on the diamond ledge with him "You aren't dead.. are you?" Ghirahim knew he wasn't dead. He'd stopped him just before he'd hit his head. Just on impulse really. Link grunted and sat up. His ribs hurt, but nothing felt broken "I'm.. alright.. I just got the wind knocked out of me.." Link looked at the platform, then back up at Ghirahim. He didn't bother to ask why Ghirahim had saved him. He was just glad he did "Thank you.." Ghirahim stubbornly flipped his hair and looked to the side "Yes well..! Try to be less clumsy, you oaf… How about we just continue down my way?"

The diamond platform slowly began to descend. Link wasn't about to complain. He rubbed his arm a bit, and stretched his now aching muscles. He stood up just as the platform gently landed on the ground, and dissolved "Here we are.. the bottom." Ghirahim muttered. It was dark, so link grabbed his torch, and groped at the walls. He felt some more torches and lit them.

When the room came into view in the dim light, there was a huge door in front of them. There were vine like markings carved into its design, and a large closed eyeball in the middle. The doorframe was thick, with four empty holes. At the top of the gate, a large red ruby sat at the top, nestled into a hole the same size as the empty ones. The trim of each hole was colored differently. The one with the red gem was red. One trim was white, one was dark blue, one was brown, and the other was light green.

Ghirahim nodded to himself "Yes.. just as I read. In order to open the gate, we need to find the four gems. That's why I marked those spots on the map.. There's a white gem, which represents sky, A blue gem which represents water, A brown gem which represents earth, and a green gem which represents forest. They are placed in the spots polar opposite to each other. Then the gate should open…"

Link nodded as he admired the gate. It was ornate, and quite amazing to look at "Alright.. but will we have to come all the way down here each time, with each gem?" Ghirahim wrinkled his nose "Good point..wouldn't want you to snap a bone on the way down each time " He went around the room, and set some glowing daggers into each corner. Link watched him "What are you doing?"

Ghirahim smiled "Setting up some points so I can warp us right here, in front of the gate. Saves a lot of time and broken little boys.." Link gave him a look, but nodded "Good idea… so which gem do we start on?" Ghirahim shrugged "It doesn't really matter.. " He looked at the door frame "I say water.. then forest, earth and sky" Link agreed "Alright. Let's get a move on.. It's hard to breathe in here.." Link gave a cough. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and in a flourish of diamonds, they were outside, in the slightly more bearable heat outside the volcano. Link breathed in the fresh air appreciatively.

Ghirahim took out his map and pointed to Lanayru "That's where we need to head next" Link was grateful to trade this heat, for the Lanayru deserts heat. He nodded, his muscles still aching from his fall "Let's rest a moment first…" Ghirahim looked to him, and sighed softly "Make it quick. We've got a schedule to keep" Link sat down on the ground, while Ghirahim planned things out. Link watched him. Though Ghirahim was a flamboyant dolt most of the time, He did just save him from serious injury. He wondered why he would have.

Perhaps he didn't want to have to deal with the threat himself. That was most likely it. What else could it possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you've made it this far, I love you. Input is appricated uwu


	7. Lost sea temple Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real with the first temple

Ghirahim looked around in pure distain. The desert wind howled, as if echoing the sentiment. He certainly hadn't missed _this_ place. He hadn't spent long here. As fast as he could, he'd made his way to the gate of time. When it was destroyed, he had taken his leave, fuming at Link for being an impetuous brat and foiling his plans.

The desert was simply too dry and hot for his tastes. He was used to the desolation; for it too existed in the demon world, though it was much cooler there. He clutched his green shawl over his face as a hot breeze blew sand in his direction. He was sitting with link, near the sand sea. Link had decided he needed a quick break, voiced through him plopping down and shifting through his pouch for some water and provisions. Ghirahim was alright with this break though.

While link ate, Ghirahim sifted through his seemingly never ending pouch. How did that boy fit all of this into one small pouch? Link finished the loaf of bread and pumpkin soup he had been eating and stood, dusting the sand off himself.

Ghirahim was fiddling with the water dragon's scale, when a thin piece of what seemed like skin, flaked off from the scale. He blinked. Shit.. Did he break it? Link came up behind him "..What did you do?" Ghirahim huffed "Nothing..!" He looked down at 'skin'. It was see through, and iridescent. ".. I think it's suppose to come off …" Link looked at it curiously "What is it?"

Just then, Ghirahim remembered something he'd read, a long while back. It was a long shot, and it could be dangerous, but if he was right, it would be very helpful. Ghirahim stood up "Hold on Link.. Let me try something.." He grabbed Link, whose eyes widened. Ghirahim pressed the skin, right up under links nostrils and over his mouth, and it stuck there. He then pushed link into the water, which was only near skipper's boat because of the activated time shift stone.

Link was in shock. He tried to swim up, but Ghirahim held him under. Ghirahim casually raised his eyebrows, watching him. Links lungs eventually couldn't take it, and he gasped for breath. The water he had expected to go into his lungs never came. He got air instead. He opened his eyes. He was still under water, but he could breathe… The skin from the water dragon's scale must allow him to breathe underwater.

Ghirahim smiled when he noticed Link stop struggling and begin breathing. He stopped holding him under, and link swam up, still gasping for air. Yes, Ghirahim had said it would be dangerous.. but not for himself. When link caught his breath and hauled himself up onto land, he glared hard at Ghirahim. If looks could kill…Ghirahim would be roasted on a spit. Ghirahim waved his hand dismissively "I had thought it would do that. See? Now you can breathe under water!" Link glared at him still and wrung out his tunic, which soon dried almost instantly "You could have killed me. You could have at least said something..!"

Ghirahim smiled slyly and shrugged "I could have… But you have to have more faith in me than that.." Link took the skin off and attached it back to the scale. He re-attached his pouch and huffed "How can I have faith in you when you go around pushing me into the sea?" Ghirahim shrugged "You are my 'master' after all. I do have SOME sense of duty to you. I'm not a total animal." Link looked skeptical of that fact. He sighed silently "Let's just go.. Please don't do anything like that ever again"

Ghirahim sighed "Fine. I shall inform you of my thoughts next time. Would that be better?" Better, but a lot less fun. Link nodded some.

Finally, after that fiasco, they were on their way. They boarded skipper's boat. Link thought for a moment and looked at Ghirahim. "Ghirahim, do you have a dowsing ability too?" Ghirahim looked puzzled "Dowsing… Oh. You mean that silly thing that goddess sword used to do? That had you running all about pointing a sword everywhere? No, I don't do **that** exactly. I have a more efficient and less taxing system." Ghirahim gestured to the sword. It unsheathed itself and floated in mid air. It spun around once, before pointing like a compass needle to the north-west.

Ghirahim smiled "It's that way..." Link nodded slowly and steered the boat in that direction. The sword slowly began to point in a downward direction, under the water. Suddenly Ghirahim's hand shot out, and stopped link from going any farther. Link blinked and looked at him un-amused, expecting more of his usual games "What?" But Ghirahim was glaring at the water, anything but fooling around "Back the boat up." Links eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change in the demon lord. Ghirahim looked at him "Now-!"

But it was too late. The water churned around them violently, forming a whirlpool that swept the boat up. Link gasped and held onto the boat, while Ghirahim cursed. The whirlpool quickly sucked them up, and pulled them, and the boat beneath the water. The whirlpool slowly died down, and the small circle of water returned to a false sense of calm.

Links eyes opened with some difficulty. He awoke to find himself lying on the bed of the sand sea. He sat up slowly, only for it to register that he was breathing underwater. When he felt at his face, he found had the dragon scales skin on. He didn't remember putting it on… He then registered he felt a lack of a swords weight on his back. He looked around.

His sword was sticking up out of the ground nearby. He stood and moved over to it, picking it up in his hands. Ghirahim's voice reverberated in his mind "Sky child... I can't come out of the sword... For the fact that I don't like to breathe under water…its uncomfortable" Link gave a slow nod, and looked at the sword questioningly, as if inquiring to the man insides health. Ghirahim piped up "I'm alright... Ugh. Wretched beings... Using my own tricks against me…" He trailed off, then started up again "Well we just so happened to land right in front of where we need to be… Let's get inside quickly, yes?"

Link took the opportunity to take in his surroundings properly. He was in front of a ruined building. It was crumbling, and it bore the logo of Lanayru on the front of it. There was a large door, but it was crumbled and dilapidated. There was no way to get past it. A large time shift stone sat out, off to the right side. He went over and struck it.

The area reverted to its past like state. The building that now stood in front of him was no longer in ruin. It was large, with two tall towers on either side, with bells on top. The two towers were connected by a stone bridge, without a railing. The previously impassible door was now back to pristine condition. Link went up, to investigate closer. It had no visible doorknobs, but it had some symbols on it, that looked like musical notes.

Link thought and took out his harp. He read the notes, and tried to play them as best as he could. As he played, each correct note lit up a pale white. After he finished, the ground rumbled a bit and the door opened. He smiled triumphantly. The first puzzle of the new adventure solved. He swam inside.

The door closed behind him. It lead off to a long corridor, and ultimately in stairs. As he traversed the stairs, the water level fell. When he entered the first large room, the water level was about up to his thighs. Ghirahim came out from the sword "Whew. That's a relief." The room they were now in, link surmised was the main room of the temple.

This would be one of those temples where the treasure was in the first main room, yet you had to explore to find a way in. There was a large door, with three large holes around where the keyhole should be, and golden notes on it. He knew he couldn't enter the room right away, so he looked around further. The room was fairly barren. There were four identical statues in each corner, and a door off to the far right.

Link tried to budge the door, but it seemed to only be able to be opened from the other side. His keen eyes swept the room, and noticed a golden rim under a statue. He pushed the statue out of the way, and off of a switch plate. Bingo. Link went around and moved the other three statues, that all sat on a switch plate of their own. Once he moved the last statue, the wall on the far left lifted, and gave him passage to a new room.

This room was much smaller than the other room. He noted one of the walls was starting to crumble, so he set a bomb by the bottom. The wall exploded, and revealed a large space. Link went inside, and recognized it as being one of the large towers he saw from outside. There was a large spiral stair case that led up the tower. Ghirahim sighed dramatically "Oh no. they've found your one weakness. Spiral stairs will be the death of us.. Try not to fall again, dearie." Links face flushed in embarrassment. He would never hear the end of that, would he? Every time he even goes near a stair case, he'll get some sass from Ghirahim. Oh lovely.

Ghirahim grinned playfully "Oh you know I'm simply playing around.. Partially. Really do take care not to fall.." Link sighed and started up the stairs.

Halfway up, A pile of bones re-animated itself, and from them a stalfos appeared. Link grabbed his sword and shield and backed up a bit. Ghirahim grinned some "Will this be our first battle together?" Link nodded. Ghirahim smirked "Hopefully not our last..." The stalfos held its swords to the right, so link slashed at it from the left. It gave a cry of anger and swung at him. He dodged out of the way, and took the quick chance to stab at it.

It was on him again soon, protecting itself from the top first. Link quickly slashed at it from the bottom. It stumbled back and link stabbed it hard. The sword went crunching through its ribcage, sending splinters of bone flying. The stalfos gave a cry before stumbling off the edge of the stairs and falling.

Ghirahim smiled some "Well done…Though it was only a lowly stalfos. Our enemies will be a lot harder in the future.." Link nodded "I know.." He set his sword away and continued his climb. He had to swat away a few keese along the way, but nothing major.

Link exited out the door at the top of the stairs. He was back outside, on top of the left tower. The large bell loomed over him. There was a small chest that held a key. He looked across the stone bridge. It was safe to assume the key led to the door on the other side. He started to walk across the bridge. It was pretty thick, around five or six feet, but it still didn't have a railing, so it was best to air on the side of caution and not go bounding across.

Link saw movement out of the corner of his eye as he neared the center of the bridge. He looked in that direction, but saw nothing. He heard something though. Something was coming… He jumped out of the way just in time as a golden trident was thrust at him, aiming to kill. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at his aggressor.

What stood in front of him was a creature the likes of which he had never seen. Half woman, half fish. She had grayish skin and a human body down until her hips. There, she had aquamarine scales all over a fish like tail, ending in a wispy blue and light green caudal fin. She had light green dorsal fins on either side of her tail. Her human half was adorned with a blue and purple top. Her hair was long and multicolored. It was mostly a mossy green color, but with grassy highlights, and aquamarine lowlights.

That is her basic appearance, leaving out the demonic touches. Her eyes were slits, and her teeth were snaggled and jagged. She had long, elf like ears, that were a bit dogged. Her arms were normal, down to the elbow. They then became large and more monstrous, her hands webbed with claws. She clutched a large double ended trident. On her forehead was a sinister looking tiara, with a black gem mounted on it, dark as obsidian.

Ghirahim clacked his tongue from inside the sword "A siren…But not only that, a possessed one. This one is being controlled… If you want my opinion; Her weak spot should be that tiara...And do watch out for that trident." Link nodded. That was all he really needed to hear. The battle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hello everyone VuV The first part of the 'Lost Sea Temple' is done! I figured i'd break it up a bit into parts. The siren is indeed the sub-boss uwu So halfway donee.. Theres a picture on my deviant art (Which is seriously old, like otaku phase old) Of the siren. I'll post art there of the story from this point on! VuV The link is on my profile, so if you want to, please check it out!


	8. Lost sea temple pt 2

The siren let out a screech, one that sounded unnatural and feral. It reverberated in the water around Link, as he hopped backward, to get some more distance between him and the beast-woman. His sharp eyes analyzed her, for strengths and weaknesses. Her weapon could be used as a projectile, so it would be best not to stray too far, but on the other hand, if he got too close, he could be easily stabbed. His best bet was to use his sword techniques to his advantage and stun her and get at that tiara.

He took Ghirahim's advice into account. He had mentioned the siren was under possession. If that was the case, he wanted to help the poor creature, and resist on fatally wounding it the best he could. If worse came to worse, he'd have to kill her.

The sirens monstrous hands tightened their grip on the trident, as she thrusts it forward, this time aiming at links throat.

Link brought his shield up quickly, the sharp trident colliding with his sturdy hylian shield. He grunted and pushed back against the siren; The force of which made her have to recoil her trident. She emitted an angry cry and backed herself up. When she was around 20 feet away, link thought he knew what was coming. His thoughts were confirmed when she raised her trident, and dove down at him in a rush attack, emitting a demonic scream. He dodged just barely, using his shield to guard his arm closest to her.

Her trident scraped along his shield, but left him un-injured. She screeched to a halt. Taking the chance with her back turned, Link quickly readied a skyward strike. Using a skyward strike with his new sword, was not unlike the ones he did with his old sword. The only change was that they were golden in color, and the energy crackled along the blade, like lightning. He launched it at her. When it made contact, the siren whipped her head back, screaming in pain and surprise. Perfect. Link flitted by and hacked at the tiara while he could. Once the shock wore off, the siren slammed her tail into links ribcage.

The force sent him flying back, ripping the air out of his lungs. He landed with his back to the bridge, gasping for the air he had lost. The siren was immediately on him. She grinned, her fangs glistening as she lifted her trident over her head. She slammed it down with crushing force. Link was able to roll out of the way just barely, but the tridents barbed edge ripped his tunic sleeve.

Link quickly shook it off, and kicked her backwards. She hissed and made a move to stab at him, which he blocked. This went on for some time, until she siren got frustrated by links blocking, and readied another rush attack. When she rushed him this time, link dodged at the last second. He immediately spun around and hit her with a skyward strike again. The holy energy hissed and crackled along the sirens currently evil body. She screamed out in pain, clearly weaker to this attack, even more so than the last.

That was a good sign. Link stabbed at the gem in the center on the tiara. It was cracked, and seeping a sinister smoke that was completely opaque. The siren hissed and writhed away, panting. She cried out and raised her trident. She stabbed at link, fast and enraged, but not very accurate. Though link got a few cuts and scrapes, he was able to push her back. He stared right into her eyes, which were beastly slits. She had worn herself out.

He readied another skyward strike, and launched it at her. She tried to dodge, but he angled it in just such a way that it hit her. She hissed out in anguish and fell forward, almost in a position of being on her knees (if she had any, that is), with her head bowed. Link placed his sword under her head, where he knew the tiaras gem was, and slashed up, hitting it one last time. The sirens head tipped back with the force. The gem shattered into pieces. The siren gave a cry of defeat, as the tiara disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

The siren fell forward, collapsed on the bridge. Link knew it was over. He put his sword away, and looked down at the poor creature. He could see her skin had changed from a sickly grey, to a pale ivory color. Her hands looked more normal, though still webbed. She stirred, and pushed herself up with her arms. She looked around, then up at link. Her face had changed drastically.

Gone were the snaggled teeth and demonic eyes. Her face was more human now, and very attractive. Her eyes were now normal, with soft purple irises. Her whole aura was different. More benign. "Oh.. what happened? My head feels all fuzzy…" Link offered his hand to her. She blinked and took it, as he helped her back up "wow, are you one of the beings created by the goddesses? I've never seen one before…" She looked at him in awe. Link smiled sheepishly and nodded. "What's your name?" she asked; to which link replied with his name. "Link, huh? Interesting name.. My names Hester."

Ghirahim appeared from the sword just then, but more flashy than usual. Hester's eyes widened in surprise and she naturally backed up at the sight of a demon. Ghirahim chuckled "Now no need for that.. I'm not going to harm you…though your fear is understandable, seeing as to how you were just under possession…" Hester looked confused "I was? That... explains a lot actually. Grr... Stupid dirty demons!"

When Ghirahim gave her a bit of a dry look, she smiled sheepishly "Well not you… you haven't done anything bad… hehe.. I'm Hester." Ghirahim nodded "I heard... My name is Ghirahim" He gave an extravagant bow, and Hester giggled. Link eyed Ghirahim with suspicion. He wasn't usually this hospitable... He must be playing at something.

Hester then frowned "I'm sorry if I caused you two any trouble… Here… A token of my gratitude." She picked up the trident and handed it to Link. It wasn't as heavy as it looked to be, he had thought as he ran his hands over the smooth gold. Ghirahim smirked gently "Miss Hester, if I could just ask a favor… we may need you in the future. So could you please go farther into the temple and wait for us?"

Hester nodded "Sure, since you asked so nicely..!" Ghirahim smiled, and link could see in his eyes a snide sense of victory. Well, he was still a 'dirty demon' after all. Hester moved past them toward the door, but stopped just beside Ghirahim. Ghirahim looked at her, curious as to why she paused. The young siren giggled "and…since you're so handsome..." she leant onto Ghirahim then, causing his eyes to widen. Gone in an instant was that snide look, replaced by one of shock. She giggled and grabbed his ass rather boldly, making Ghirahim gasp at her audacity, before she swam away into the temple further, giggling.

Link was holding back his laughter. Seems like Ghirahim's plan had worked, but it had some unintended consequences. Ghirahim looked at link, still in shock. "She...! Did you see that? How audacious! … I'm…quite uncomfortable now." Link raised an eyebrow, still smiling. The situation reminded him of the times in the past with the demon lord. "What? Can't take some of your own medicine?" Ghirahim looked at him and then shook his head "Oh come now, I'm not that forward... I mean I know I'm irresistible... but to take such actions…" He mumbled. Link held back a chortle at this. Ghirahim went back into the sword, grunting about what he had gotten himself into.

Link observed the trident. It would be a good thing to have in the temple. He finished his treck over the bridge, coming face to face with the locked door of the opposite tower. He used the key, and the lock fell away. However, when he tried to push the door open, it wouldn't budge. Puzzled, link studied the door. At the top, he saw it had three holes carved into it. He looked at the trident, then back at the holes.

Seemed like a match. He pushed the tridents end into the holes, and a clicking noise was heard. He smiled and pushed the doors open, then headed inside. Curiously, the water from outside didn't rush in. He looked back at the door. The water it seemed, was being kept at bay by a magic force field of sorts. Link turned his attention back to the tower. This one was pretty much the same as the other tower, but instead of stairs, it had a slide curving all the way down it. Link looked around before he decided to slide down. He saw a spot to press his trident into on the wall, and did so.

Once he did, a vent opened up, which allowed water to flow in from outside. Link was forced down the slide with the flow of water. When he reached the bottom, he heard the vent close way above him, as the water slowly stopped trickling. He stood, now up to his chest in water.

He waded his way over to a door. There were slits at the bottom of the door which allowed the water to flow into the next room. Link opened the door. There were a few stairs that led down into some murky water. On the other side of the room, there was a staircase that led up to a door that had a lock and chain on it. It was safe to assume there was a key somewhere in the water.

Link eyed said water suspiciously. There's no telling what could be in it. He carefully edged his way into the water. He tried to gauge how deep it was by feeling around with his feet for a bottom. No luck. He sighed and dived under. It was very hard to see in the cloudy water. He swam down until he felt the bottom. He stayed close to the floor, watching for any signs of movement. He groped around, and felt a heavy chain. He picked it up and swam closer to where the chain came from. It was attacked to a large black plug. Link smiled and braced his feet on the ground, and gave a hard pull at the plug.

It took a few good tries, but it finally came out with a resounding 'pop'. Link then knew he had to grab onto something. He groped at the wall, but there was nothing to grab for purchase. When he felt the suction of the water down the drain start to pull him in, he quickly decided on a plan B. He grabbed his trident, slammed it into the wall and held on. The water churned down the drain, but link was able to hang on.

The last of the water went down the drain with a gurgle. Link then un-wedged the trident from the newly formed hole in the wall. On the far side of the room, there was a small chest that would have been hard to find had the room still been covered in water. Link went over and retrieved the key from inside. He ascended the stairs and unlocked the door.

He stepped through the door, and stopped quickly. Had he taken another step, he would have fallen off the very small ledge he now found himself on. Looking over the edge, he could see tall spikes below, covered in a small amount of water, but defiantly not enough to save him from death if he fell. He saw the door all the way across the room to his left. Luckily, he spotted some ornate sconces on the walls he could use his claw shot on.

Link claw shotted his way over the perilous spikes, and onto the ledge of exit. He nodded to himself and went through the next door. It lead to a dark hallway. It simply reeked of evil. Link scrunched up his nose. Ghirahim sighed airily from inside the sword "What a fine aroma of pure malice and dark magic. It reminds me of home. I'm a bit homesick actually.. Quickly, let's get that gem.. Once they know what we're doing we'll have a lot less time.." Link rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was scream from further in the hallway. Link got out his sword and ran toward the scream. Hester had her back to the wall, snarling. She was surrounded by two stalmasters. Link narrowed his eyes and slashed them in the back before they knew he was there. They screeched and turned to him. Hester moved away quickly and got by link. She smiled "Link! Good timing.. I would have been able to take care of these guys, but… I gave my only weapon to you.." Link threw her the trident and nodded at her. She looked down at it then smiled and nodded back.

Link readied himself, as did Hester. A little help never hurt the hero. Especially when dealing with tricky enemies. While Hester took care of one of the stalmasters, Link took on the other. It blocked from above, so link slashed at it from below. It snarled and blocked from below, and link faked him out so he went to block from the right, only to be slashed from the left.

Even in the small hallway, link still maneuvered as well as he could. He barely dodged a strike from the stalmaster's heavy sword. He stabbed it in the chest a few times. It got fed up with this, and unfolded its second pair of arms, unsheathing its other two swords. It held its four swords up dangerously. Link back flipped out of the way when the stalmaster unleashed some powerful slashes at him. He got a few quick stabs at it.

It blocked from every side but the left. Link slashed at it from the left. This time it blocked from every side but the right, and link slashed it from the right. Link looked over to see how Hester was doing. She was handling herself pretty well. Seems like she knew how to defeat them. Link dodged another attack and stabbed at the stalmasters chest. It blocked from every side but the bottom, so link slashed him from the bottom. The stalmaster collapsed into a pile of helpless bones. Moments later, Hester defeated hers too.

She smiled triumphantly and handed the trident back to link "Thanks!" Link smiled and nodded. Hester smiled "We're almost at the main room of the temple. I'm assuming that's where your friend wanted me to head…" Link nodded some. They headed down the hall and came to a door. Link opened it, and found himself back in the main room. They had come out the door that only opened one way.

Hester smiled and went over to the door and ran her hand over the smooth gold notes. Ghirahim came out of the sword. "Do you know that song?" Hester smiled "Yes.. I was taught it when I was young.." Ghirahim smiles "Good.. You know the words don't you? Could you sing it for us?" Hester turned and looked at both Link and Ghirahim. "..You want the gem that's inside… I take it your trying to get to the demon world then.. This is a palace protected by the sirens. Goddess Hylia entrusted us to keep it safe… But I take it you knew that…" She smiled at Ghirahim "Not just good looking, but smart too…"

Ghirahim flipped his hair "Well yes of course…!" Link rolled his eyes. The last thing Ghirahim needed was his ego stroked. Hester smiled "I'll help you... Link is one of the humans created by the goddess… so he must be okay to enter. And you're okay since you're with him... Link, put the trident into those three holes in the door."

Link nodded and stepped up, pressing the trident into the door. A click was heard, but the door didn't open. Ghirahim reached into links pouch and took out the harp, handing it link "If you can play those notes, the gems as good as ours..." Link nodded slowly and looked at Hester. She smiled and nodded "Ready when you are..."

Link looked at the notes and tried copy them. He was a bit off at first, but he fell into a rhythm. Hester hummed a bit at first, and then started to sing in a beautiful voice.

"O, listen now for the sirens song will call

In A voice that can entrap all

From the watery depths I'll reach

A skill I cannot hope to teach.

These doors made of heavy gold

Pried apart by the trident of old

Shall open now with my tone

Beckoned with this voice I own.

Beyond lies the treasure of evil

Blocked by doors from your retrieval

The aqua, sapphire gem

In taking it, your fate you do condemn."

The door began to glow brightly. It swung open, the trident falling free, into links hands. Hester smiled and backed up a bit "There you guys go…I'm not sure what's on the other side.. But good luck." Link nodded as he faced the large doors, Ghirahim by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats where this chapter will end! uwu Boss fight next chapter oh boy. I just didn't wanna make this chapter too long... c: Hope you guys enjoy. I'll probly go upload a better picture of hester on my deviant art if you guys wanna go check it out!


	9. Sable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be aware yo. Violence ahead.

Ghirahim looked at Link "…Be on your guard." Link looked up at the demon, noting the serious expression on his face. He must have an idea about what was up ahead. Link nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what would happen once they crossed into the threshold of the large room. This would be a true test of whether or not he could trust Ghirahim.

Link chanced a glace back at Hester, who smiled encouragingly. He stood up straighter. He was the hero who had slain demise. Of course he could face something like this. Link stepped into the room, followed by Ghirahim. Once they had taken a few steps in, the doors swung closed behind them, with an eerie sort of finality.

The room was silent, save for the sounds of gently babbling water as link took in the surroundings. They were in a large chamber, with carvings of an ancient language etched into the walls and floor of the room, which were black like obsidian. The carvings gave off a soft blue glow, slowly pulsing duller and brighter. The glow gave the room a mostly blue tint, and was the only light source. There was water running down the two side walls, settling in large pools along the edge of the room. The water gave off the babbling sound; which was the only other sound in the room, save for links beating heart, which for some reason was slowly becoming louder in his ears as he looked around.

Across the large room was a glowing blue door. He assumed that was where the gem was. Link knew better than to go carelessly running across the room to get to it. That could never end well. After not seeing an immediate threat, he stepped forward with caution. He noticed a puddle in the center of the room. It only struck him as odd because of the unusual position of the water. There wasn't any source of water anywhere near it, so it shouldn't—

Links thoughts were interrupted as a droplet of water hit him on the nose. His head snapped up as his hand went to the hilt of his sword. The ceiling was high, and full of shadows. Through the darkness though, Link saw a single green eye staring down at him, bemused. He just barely caught the glimmer of a blade, and jumped out of the way. A large knife embedded itself in the spot he was only just standing in.

Ghirahim stepped forward and narrowed his eyes, smiling. "Of course it's you. Who else would it be? Stop being a coward and show your ugly snaggled-toothed face." The green eye narrowed, but then appeared amused again. A woman's voice echoed through the room then, sounding bitter and condescending. "Oh Ghirahim. Still the charmer I see…" The assailant finally jumped down and landed in front of Ghirahim. Illuminated in blue, Link took the woman in.

She had darker skin, a warm mocha color. Her hair was white, but not as white as Ghirahim's. A more slate grey color. Her hair was similar in style to Ghirahim's too; shoulder length and covering the right eye, but her hair was wavy and more natural looking. Her exposed eye was a shining green, that was almost iridescent. Her teeth were indeed snaggled, some overlapping her bottom lip, others jutting out onto her top lip. Pointed ears stuck out from both sides of her head, with three piercings along their lengths. She wore a forest green and black outfit of sorts, with the same green color for heeled boots.

She was attractive, but her aura was almost **sickening**. If he had thought Ghirahim was cavalier and haughty, his aura didn't hold a candle to what this woman was giving off. Waves of pure malice rolled off her as well, giving an uneasy feeling.

Brown was locked with green in a loathing stare down. Link almost shivered at the _intensity_ of the malice and promise of pain in the two demons irises. The woman broke the intense glare and looked right Link. He stood straight, his blue eyes looking into hers with as much intensity as he could muster. After a moment she smirked some "The goddesses chosen hero…Meeting you in person, I see its indeed true how you are but a young boy. To think that you could have beaten Demise…" Her eye swept back over to Ghirahim "And to think the most faithful of all would betray his master and kin, and side with the goddess…"

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed "If anyone was betrayed, it was I! You betrayed me. If you had let me stay, I would never have joined him. To clarify, I haven't joined the 'goddess'. I've joined Link. To be frank, the goddess still makes my very being shudder in disgust. I'm still a demon after all. Do not lower me to such mortal standards! " The woman snorted and turned her attention back to Link again. "I'm sorry, hero. I haven't introduced myself. I am Sable, one of the elite demons who serve the king directly in his castle. My associates and I worked alongside your little sword for many eons. If you're wondering, yes. He's always been this much of an insufferable pompous failure, whose bark is one hundred times worse than his meager bite. Why he was Demise's favorite, I'll never know..!"

Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction as Ghirahim clenched his teeth and seethed. The whole room took on an oppressive feel as Ghirahim pointed a finger at her "WRECHED WENCH! Do you forget your **place**? I've always been stronger than you! Even if I'm not wielded by Demise, I easily out class you! You are nothing but the scum at the bottom of a murky swamp, you vile bitch! I had a feeling you would show up; which is why I picked the place best suited for you first… I wanted to start with the easiest trash to take care of!" Sable's face scrunched up in anger as she snarled at the barrage of insults.

She barred her snaggled teeth "….It's a shame you didn't drown in that whirlpool I sent up to greet you. It's also a shame you didn't die by that siren I re-animated and possessed. Because now, you'll die by me" She pulled out a sword "And I can assure you, you'll regret not dying sooner." Ghirahim gave a mirthful laugh and teleported back, so he was next to link.

He rested his hands on Links shoulders like that time before in the fire sanctuary, only this time Link didn't jerk away. Ghirahim leaned in slowly, so his lips were close to Links ear, and whispered. "Her name is indeed Sable. She fights best in the water element, seeing as to how her true form is a lowly crocodile demon. She's not as fast, but she's accurate. You have to make her angry so she dissolves into her true form. When in that form, she's heavily scaled and guarded over most of her body…Most. "

Link only understood parts of that, but he got the gist. He nodded as Ghirahim disappeared back into the sword. The sword began to glow and pulse. He could feel Ghirahim's anger and bloodlust through the hilt of the sword. It began to cloud his mind and all he could imagine for a few moments was ripping Sable to shreds, and spilling her thick blood all over the walls, the metallic smell almost choking him with its intensity.. Link shook his head vigorously. He tightened his grip on the hilt, as if telling Ghirahim to relax. One fought best when they had a clear head after all. The spike of bloodlust only diminished just enough so that link could concentrate.

Sable sneered "Come on little hero.. I want to see your strength for myself. Perhaps if I beat you I can take over the demon world.." Fueled by her own delusions, she aimed her sword at link. Link moved in a circle around her slowly, pointing his sword at her as he quickly analyzed her and put together a strategy. He mulled over Ghirahim's words in his mind. Her movements were slow, but accurate he had said. He needed to beat her with his superior speed then, if that were the case.

He dashed forward and slashed at her. She blocked, her snaggle-toothed grin broadening. Link retaliated to this snarky gesture by side stepping and diving around her, stabbing at her back. She hissed as his strike hit, the snarky grin dissolving into a cringe of pain and a snarl. She jumped back and glared at the hero clad in green. She let out a hiss, her pupils dilating into slits. Link began to circle around her again, locking eyes with her. This time, she followed his movements. It almost felt like a dance; a sinister tango of two foes, both striving for victory.

Sable caught on fast to his technique of hitting her from behind, as he only got one more slice in before she came up with a way to counter it. The cogs in links mind whirred as he quickly put together new attacks and strategies. Ghirahim could feel the adrenaline coursing through Links body, and sense how his mind was racing and strategizing. The boy was a tactical genius! His mind took in every detail and every piece of information to help formulate a battle plan.

Link went for his dive move again. He watched as Sable's eyes narrowed and her lips twitched into a grin as she readied her counter. He faked her out quickly and got a good slash at her side. She hissed and teleported back away from him, to the other side of the room. Sable readied her sword and her eyes began to glow. Link felt a sudden urgency pull at his mind that he had to **move.** Nothing happened for a moment. Her mouth opened and a reptilian hiss echoed through the room… she was on him in a flash. Luckily, Link had tensed his muscles in preparation and just barely dived out of the way of a crushing blow. Her sword slammed into the ground and caused the smooth black stone to splinter and crack. Water seeped slowly from the crack as she jerked at her sword to free it.

Link saw his chance. He didn't want to get too close however, so he quickly grabbed his bow. Just as Sable jerked her sword free, she heard the sound of an incoming arrow too late. Her eyes widened as an arrow dug into the back of her shoulder. She snarled in pain but did not turn around. She reached her hand back and ripped the arrow from her shoulder. The wound dripped with an inhumanly dark color of blood. She sneered at Link.

Link moved in a circle as she aimed her sword at him again. She watched him, tensing her muscles to strike. He was ready for her when she came. Their swords collided and they were locked in a heated glare as they both pushed up against the others blade. For a moment, Sable over powered him. He deflected her sword to the side, just before she could slam the blade down into his shoulder. He used his leg to sweep her feet out from under her before she could counter. She got a slash to her face before she could teleport herself across the room. She sneered and wiped the blood off the gash on her face, looking at it meaningfully. "Well hero.. You're better than I expected… However, I've barely even shown any of my power…"

As the words escaped her mouth, the ground began to shake. A dark smoke encompassed Sable and a murderous hiss erupted into the air as her form grew four times as large as it was before. Link backed up to the wall, unsure of what would come out. The first thing to appear from the smoke was a large, scaled snout, littered with sharp fangs and a black, razor sharp forked tongue. Sable was now a large reptile, ivory colored scales littering her quadrupedal body. Her tail was long, harboring sharp spines all along its width, ready to slice any unfortunate prey that lurked near. Ghirahim had referred to her as a… crocodile? Link had never come into contact with such a creature, but if this is what one was, he could only pray to the goddesses he never would again.

He backed up and looked her over quickly. He noted her sides weren't covered with the scales, appearing fleshy and soft. He knew then that was where he had to strike. Before he could think on the matter any further, she jerked back to attack. A large wave of water formed around her. Link knew there was no easy way to dodge; it was going to encompass the whole room with deadly force. His eyes dashed around for escape until he remembered the rafter like ceiling. It was so high he couldn't see it that well, but it had to do.

He grabbed out his claw shots just as she unleashed the wave of water. He aimed quickly and shot it at the ceiling, praying he would hit something. He was jerked toward the ceiling just in time as the water hit the wall with crushing force that surely would have hurt him. He landed among the rafters. Sable looked around for him, snarling. Link could hit her sides from here, he was sure. He reached into his pouch and grabbed the first thing he felt, which happened to be the trident. He raised and aimed….He threw it toward her side with as much force as he could muster.

The tridents sharp barbs sliced into her side as she screeched in pain. She shook her body and freed the trident from her side, knocking it across the room. She slammed her body into the wall, making the rafters tremble, which in turn caused link slip and fall. He managed to land in one of the pools of water on the side of the room, scarcely avoiding serious injury. He crawled from the pool quickly and scooped up the trident, sliding it back into his pouch. He turned back to see an eerie sight.

Sable just sat there, unmoving; Her mouth gaped open. Link cautiously edged closer to attack. He realized too late however, that was just what she wanted. She snapped forward, catching the edge of tunic in her huge teeth. As Link struggled free, she began to roll, pulling link with her. He managed to pull himself free after an agonizing while, but not without consequence. He had not only ripped his tunic, her teeth had ripped a wound in his side. It wasn't serious, but it stung and bled badly. Sable licked the blood from her front teeth, with a smirk.

Link panted and backed up as far as he could, holding the wound on his side. He could work through it, he'd had worse. Sable decided now was a good time to use her wave attack again. She readied it, and link got out his claw shots yet again. If he was stuck in the water with her wounded like this. he'd surely die. He shot up to the rafters as she released the wave again. She looked up to the rafters and readied herself to hit the wall. Link knew he wouldn't have time to hit her side, so he came up with a quick back up plan. As her body made contact with the wall, he jumped off the rafters, and landed on her head. A shocked snarl ripped from the crocodile, but before she could buck him off, Link stabbed his sword into her right eye. She screeched in pain as link ripped his sword free. Her whole body writhed in pain, but she managed to smack Link off with her tail.

He landed on his back some feet away from the writhing reptile. He got to his feet as quickly as he could. His body was moving on pure instinct now, as his shaking hands griped for the trident in his pouch. He ran at her, ignoring the pain in his side. In her reared up position, she was vulnerable. He stabbed the trident into her stomach. She screeched in pain and rage. She teleported to the opposite side of the room, and the scales on her form began to flake away. She shrank down to her previous form, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other cupping her eye.

Ghirahim appeared from the sword, looking positively smarmy with victory. "It's over. She no longer has the power to maintain her true form in this world." Sable glowered up at Ghirahim with her good eye. Her form convulsed in pain, as well as hate "You despicable… piece of cur… I will **end** you... You've always been a thorn in my side.. Always..!" Ghirahim chuckled and raised the blood covered sword that pierced Sables eye. He slowly licked the blood off, chuckling at the pathetic form of the woman before him. While Link looked on in repulsion, Sable snarled at Ghirahim and made her escape from the room by teleporting out.

The whole room took on a lighter feel, the oppression gone. Link breathed out a sigh of relief and headed to the door that had the gem behind it. Behind said door was a chamber that glowed a soft blue. In the center of the room was pedestal made of stone, that had a large blue gem propped up on it. The pedestal was surrounded by water on three sides, and had smooth black stairs leading up to it. Link climbed those stairs, albeit a bit off balance. The gem was very beautiful; it had swirls and ripples going through it, almost like water, yet it looked dry to the touch. It was smooth and reflected links face back at him.

Ghirahim entered the room and walked up to the pedestal. "What are you waiting for? Grab the gem..!" Link placed his hands on the smooth gem and lifted it from the pedestal. A soft light pulsed around the room, and before Link knew it, he was back outside the boss door, in the main hall of the temple. Hester squeaked in surprise of Link and Ghirahim's sudden materialization in front of her. "You're back.. and you got the gem!" She smiled, but that smile faded as she saw blood drip onto the floor from link's wound. "You're hurt!" Link looked down at his side. He had forgotten actually. But now that the adrenaline was wearing down, it really started to hurt.

Hester went and looked at the wound "Looks like a bad gash.. Here.. Lift up your shirt." Not really feeling well enough to refuse, Link lifted his tunic, chainmail and shirt. She pulled a small sea shell from her top and opened it. She applied some balm to the wound. It stung at first, but then almost immediately numbed the pain. The bleeding seemed to slow as well. Hester smiled "There… That's a healing balm the sirens used.. It should heal up really soon!" Link smiled and thanked her as he took out some bandages and quickly wrapped his wound to help it clean. After he fixed his clothes, Ghirahim tapped his foot "We should get going to the gate, Sky child.." Link nodded and gave a wave to Hester. As he turned, Hester bit her lip "Wait…!"

Link turned back to look at her "Yes?" She hesitated "…While you were gone I noticed that.. The time shift stone was on outside.. I thought that was pretty weird at first.. I mean.. Why would the temple still be here if they were on? But then… I realized. This... is the past. So I realized all the ramifications and… Are all the Sirens…?" Links face held a pitied look. He had known all along, after all. There defiantly wern't any sirens swimming around in the sand. He nodded slowly "The sea is now.. all sand. It's a wasteland.."

Hester looked down and nodded slowly "Well.. my time's been up I guess.. Thank you for telling me.. but.. I have one request. Can you.. take me to the other Sirens? The village is only a short bit away… I don't want to be here alone." As link nodded, Ghirahim sighed, heavily annoyed "I know you're going to do it, Sky child. So I won't even try to stop you. Just **hurry up** , will you?" With that, He disappeared into the sword, grumbling about empathy and wasting time with dead creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That chapter was alot to write! Hester isn't going to be a re-curring character, I just felt bad leaving her in the temple alone, and leaving the question of what ever happened to her. Ghirahim of course doesn't care at all and just wants to get a move on. Thank you guys for all the support! I'll be uploading some pictures of Sable onto my DeviantArt sometime soon c: Comments are appreciated!


	10. Sirens

Getting Hester to her village wasn't as hard of a task as Link had originally thought. Once he was able to utilize the boat that had sunk down with them, It was mostly smooth sailing. Link decided it would be best to keep the boat under the water, to keep Hester from seeing the land above. It would probably be too much for the poor girl.

Hester was right about the village not being too far from the temple, as they soon reached a large crevasse. After venturing into the gash in the sea bed, They stumbled onto a crumbling society. Hester had to cover her eyes to keep from losing any semblance of composure she had over herself, her shoulders shaking.

There were dilapidated structures around them, which link assumed where homes or common buildings. Bones could be seen if you looked hard enough, some buried within the sand, others protruding in awkward angles. Various artifacts and scraps of cloth were littered about. The boats timeshift stone only allowed them to see so far, but luckily, link spotted a large timeshift stone jutting out from a surrounding wall.

He turned to Hester, who was in tears. As he had suspected, she had been putting on a brave act before in the temple. He'd thought she had taken the extinction of her species a bit too easily… He frowned gently and rested a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Being the kind of person Link was, he couldn't help but imagine himself in her position, so he empathized with her greatly.

After a moment, when she looked up at him, he nodded in the direction of the time shirt stone. She shakily composed herself and nodded. Somehow, despite being in water, her voice came out unperturbed, cutting through the water as easily as Links would the air.

"T-Thank you for taking me this far…If you could…please…" She didn't have to finish. Link understood her wish well enough. He swam up to the timeshift stone, looking at Hester once more before striking it.

The landscape transformed drastically before his eyes. Watching the transformations back in the desert paled in comparison to what Link was seeing now. The buildings were restored to pristine structures, some much larger than the ruins would have one believe. Everything had a blue green shimmer, due to the sunlight pouring in from above. It refracted off the buildings, vibrant colored clothes all around and off the bodies of the now living Sirens. Most were women, but there was a fair share of men around too. All of the sirens that Link could see were very attractive. They all had this sort of mystical allure that he couldn't really pinpoint.

Hester, off to the side, was in tears again. This time though, she looked split between grief and joy. She hesitantly swam into the village. Link smiled to himself , As he made his way back to the boat. He heard Hester's voice call out to someone. He turned to look, and saw Hester happily embracing a male siren, who seemed both surprised and a bit flustered.

"Hes? Wh..What's gotten into you…?" His face softened when she began to weep. "Hey…What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She pulled back and smiled a bit "I-I'm fine Cy… I'm just so happy to see you.." She buried her face in his neck. His face flushed and he put his hands on her shoulders "Hes you aren't.. acting like yourself. Are you sure nothings wrong?"

She nodded and glanced back at Link, who was getting back into the boat. "Erm.. Cy can you go to my house and wait for me there? I'll be there soon… I think it's about time we had a talk…" To assure him it was nothing bad, she smiled gently. Confused, the boy nodded and swam off hesitantly.

Hester swam over to Link. "Please wait!" She smiled gratefully and took Links hands "I can't thank you enough for helping me back here, especially after I tried to hurt you… I have to repay you." Link would have protested if he could speak clearly.

Hester reached into her top and pulled out the small shell again, and a necklace with a vial attached to it. "The rest of the balm is yours; you'll need it far more than me. That's for the small stuff." She took links left hand and placed the shell in it, closing his fingers around it gently.

"And Goddess forbid something fatal happens…Take this." She took the necklace and placed it around links neck. He looked down at the vial. It had an iridescent blue green liquid inside and a small cork at the top. When Link looked up quizzically, Hester smiled. "Sirens tears. They're a very strong healing agent…Hopefully these gifts can aid you on your journey and well… make sure it doesn't end prematurely."

Link gave her a grateful smile as she swam back a bit. "Now.. I'm not sure how long this will last.. But for now, I've got a boy waiting for me at my house!" She gave a soft smile. "I wish you luck on your journey hero.. The road ahead is rough. May the luck of the goddess be with you. I know I'll be praying for you! Goodbye!" And with that she swam off.

Link smiled as he left the village. He never would have guessed that something like a village of fish people would be at the bottom of the Lanayru sand sea. He was able to pull the boat back to the surface and rid it of water so it could float again. He rode back to the dock in comfortable silence. Too comfortable. He glanced back at his sword.

"Missing my voice already, are you?" Ghirahim chuckled "Well if you're done assisting that sea whelp, we can finally converge on the forest gem. Or perhaps you would like to go restore a few more practically extinct species, hm? I mean we have a **plethora** of time…" The sarcasm in his voice was strong. Of course, after that he just kept talking. And talking.

Link looked un amused. He wished he had just continued to bask in the silence that was becoming scarcer as of late. Why did he have to question it. Why. Goddesses what had he done to deserve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's it for little Hester! The guy, who I really just came up with on the spot, is named Cyrus. He and Hester were like interested in each other but never really confessed to each other or anything.
> 
> I meant for this chapter to be short, just to tie up the lanayru area. I also just didn't wanna start the new area in this chapter, so please except this sad excuse for a chapter *Bows*
> 
> As always, your input and support is appreciated!


	11. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim you bastard you.

Clutching his shawl against himself, Ghirahim sighed. After departing Lanayru and setting the gem into its home in the demon gate, Ghirahim had decided it would be best to stop for the night. Link had tried to argue, saying he was fine and that they should depart to the next temple, but Ghirahim disagreed. The next temple was dangerous enough to get to already, without the added hazard of darkness. He did however teleport them to Faron woods, as close as they could get to their destination that was safe for sleeping.

Link lay curled up in the grass, his chest slowly rising and lowering as he slept. Ghirahim watched him, regarding the boy. He looked so young and innocent in the moonlight; fragile even. The face of determination he always bore smoothed out, to the soft face of an adolescent. Ghirahim gave a thin-lipped smile and traced his finger over links cheek gently, causing the aforementioned blondes nose to twitch.

"Such an innocent boy…" Ghirahim mused to himself quietly. His lips twitched up into a smirk. "It's almost a shame I'll have no more need for you after we bring down Naberius. Almost."

He snickered to himself. "No… sooner than that…. After you get me to the demon world, that's where your usefulness to me comes to an end…" He brushed some hair off of Links forehead, the gesture strongly contrasting the self-serving look on his face.

"I think I'll let him fend for himself once we get there… Should serve as some entertainment. Or perhaps let him take on Naberius? I could use him as a meat shield..!" A series of chortles left his lips.

After he settled himself down, He leaned against a tree, closing his eyes and humming softly in contentment. "All going according to plan…"

**_The air was thick with tension and the scent of blood. Sable was slumped in front of the throne, the other silhouettes around her. Naberius curled his lip "Sable. The boy was able to do this to you?"_ **

**_Sable looked up, one hand cupping her damaged eye, a soft hiss escaping her mouth as her palm touched the red and bloody socket. "Y-Yes, sir. I apologize... I...I went too easy on him and he took me by surprise…" A silhouette scoffed to the right of the throne "Did you now? I believe he was just stronger than you. You were in your true form, correct?" Sable turned and snarled at him._ **

_**Naberius raised his hand "Silence. Did you get the data?" His eyes turned to the figure that had argued with sable. "Yes. I watched the entire battle. I have sufficient data for the moment on his fighting capabilities…" Naberius hummed in approval. "Good.. Be sure to share it with the others. Alecai, Take Sable up to the infirmary. We can't afford to lose someone right now." A figure stepped forward and nodded "Of course sir.." Sable was escorted out, leaving a puddle of blood in her wake.** _

Link jolted awake, stifling a yell. He was sweating, and hurt. Hurt bad. His nerves felt shot, and the unpleasant feeling spread from the top of his head to his toes. He curled up tightly and gasped, getting his breath back, willing the pain away. These dreams were amazingly helpful, but they got more and more painful each time. Soon, Link figured that he wouldn't want to sleep at all. He was almost back to normal when Ghirahim stirred, stretching casually. Ghirahim opened his eyes and took a look at him, blanching.

"You look horrid! Was it another dream?" Link nodded, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Sable was there. Taken to the infirmary. Someone has data on our fighting now.." He explained choppily. His throat was dry and it hurt to talk. Ghirahim contemplated "Hmm. I see.. So we shouldn't have to worry about that bitch for a while." He smirked.

Link stood up and wandered to some water, cupping some in his hands and drinking. He let out a soft groan as the water soothed his throat in the best way. He drank for a few moments. Goddesses, had water always tasted this good? After he finished he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

He walked back over to Ghirahim, who had been chuckling to himself the whole time. He's still such an odd guy. Links stomach rumbled. He grunted and sat down, digging through his pouch. He took out some bread and a spear. Ghirahim finally seemed to notice him, and regarded him with curiosity. Link walked off, and returned a few minutes later with wood, and a fish. He set the wood down and made a fire, mounting the fish on a stick and using it as a spit to roast it on.

Link took this time to look around. Dawn was breaking, and the birds had begun to chirp. The sound of water and rustling leaves filled the air, as well as the cries of unknown animals, and a few monsters. Despite this, he wasn't very alert. In fact, link would say he was pretty relaxed. This revelation unnerved him a bit. Why? Was it because of the lack of monsters? His familiarity with the area? Or perhaps it was Ghirahim. Link had to admit; it was a reassurance having a strong ally accompanying him. Even if that "ally" was Ghirahim. Said demon was watching the fire crackle and spit along the fish, before his eyes slid and met Links.

They held eye contact for a moment, before Ghirahim gave a lazy smile. "After we eat, we can head out in the direction of the temple." Link pulled the fish off of the spit. "Where is the temple?"

Ghirahim snapped and the map appeared. He splayed it out on the grass and pointed to an area behind sky view temple. "It's a ways back here. While the deep woods are rarely traveled, there is a thicket a ways behind sky view that is, for lack of a better word, forsaken. It's a very negative place…"

Link listened as he took served the fish up on some cloth. He slid Ghirahim his share and nodded, to signify he understood. He blew on his fish and then took a bite. Ghirahim kept talking. "Though, between sky view and the… let's call it forgotten forest; There's just woods for a while. However…" He trailed off. "We may run into any number of odd creatures. So it would be best to be cautious."

He picked up his cloth and bit into the fish, seemingly unperturbed by the heat. Link finished his fish and started on his bread, nodding yet again.

They finished eating in silence, though the woods around them began to stir. The cry of kikwis could be heard off in the distance as they began to wake, as well as birds chirping happily as the sun rose, casting a golden glow over the tree tops. Link put the fire out and cleaned up their mess. He packed up all of his belongings, and soon they were headed out toward the deep woods.

Getting back to sky view was simple, and remarkingly more peaceful than Links first few times in the area. Ghirahim smirked at the temple "Hmmm. The place where we first met and you first foiled my plans… Through to be frank, I don't think I would have caught that girl in this place. She was already almost departing by the time you had arrived." He shrugged and chuckled. "Water under the bridge now I suppose..."

Link looked around, not seeing any paths or openings. Ghirahim walked around the right side to the back of the temple, toward the fence. He smiled "If you're wondering where the entrance is, there isn't one. This fence has no gate, so we'll just make one." He snapped and a section of fencing disappeared. He walked beyond the gate, Link following him. Once they stepped through, the section of fence reappeared.

The forest behind the temple looked untrodden, and denser as it went farther back. Vines and overgrowth peppered a small path that divulged into the woodland. Because of how early it was, fog was still set onto the forest, and the grass was wet with dew. Despite the obvious danger, to link, the seclusion was beautiful. He smiled a bit.

Ghirahim started forward on the path "Enjoy while you can. Once we hit the forgotten forest, you won't be smiling."

And their trek began. They had been walking for some time. There were no direct paths on the map, so Ghirahim used his dowsing to point them toward the temple. The path became more overgrown as they went in, and as the brush increased, so did Ghirahim's annoyance. He grunted every time a thorn nicked him, or burs caught on his clothes. He eventually got fed up and kicked a tree that had been a bit too close to the path for his liking; resulting in it uprooting. Link chuckled under his breath. Nature didn't bother him. Having grown up in the sky, he didn't think seeing all this new land would ever bore him.

Ghirahim threw him a look over his shoulder and huffed "How can this wretched foliage not bother you?" Link smiled a bit "I don't mind it. Never was any back on sky loft. The thorns hurt though…"

Link mentioned to the perturbed demon that he could simply retreat back inside the sword at any time. Said demon seemed to ponder that for only a moment, before deciding he took offense to the idea. "This vegetation isn't nearly enough to cause someone of my stature to retreat!" Ghirahim turned around, huffing and they continued walking; punctuated by Ghirahim's angry grunts and snarls. By the time they reached a stream cutting through the woods, it was nearing the afternoon, if the sun was any indication.

There was a small rickety bridge across, which was really nothing more than logs piled up so one could cross. Ghirahim eyed the bridge and looked around. "This poor excuse for a bridge means that this area is inhabited by intelligent creatures. Huh.." He shook his head and made his way across, Link following.

The sword pointed northwest, so that's the direction they headed in. The path in this area was much more worn, and there was less overgrowth. Ghirahim looked around casually, but cautiously. A clearing could be seen ahead.

Once they came out into the clearing, Link almost gasped. He would have, had Ghirahim's hand not pressed against his mouth, and the man hissed a 'shhh' into his ear.

Standing on the other side of the clearing, a creature stood. It looked a bit like a horse. Link had never seen one, but he had learned about it from Professor Owlan. Never the less, this horse had the four legs, hooves, tail.. But.. Links eyes trailed up where a man protruded from where the neck and head would be. It looked like someone had sewn a man at the hips to a horse's body!

The creature carried on normally, gathering some grass and wheat, humming softly. It stilled and so did they. When the creature turned, and its gaze met Links, he felt his breathing stop. The man had long hair that reached his waist, that was colored very oddly. It had some blonde, green and brown in it, but it looked very soft and earth colored. The two ends closeset to his face were tied back into a ponytail, while the rest hung down low. He had an eye patch covering one eye, but the other eye was a very soft green. His face was handsome, but somewhat angular. His chest was adequately muscled; his skin a nice tanned color. As link watched the man, the man watched him. While the creature eyed Ghirahim wearily, it looked to him curiously.

The man then spoke, his voice very pleasing to hear, low and fairly soft. "Well.. this is odd. We don't usually get visitors here. Are you… a human?"

Link felt himself nod before he could really register. The man smiled some and turned toward them fully. "Based on your expression, I can tell you haven't seen one of my kind before… But likewise, I've never seen a proper human.." He then looked to Ghirahim carefully "…You are a demon, right? I can feel it in your aura. It's a pretty sinister presence in these calm woods."

He paused then smiled "I apologize if I seem to have trepidations.. I was wounded by a demon in the past." He put his hand up to touch the eye patch. He then looked at the odd pair "Why are you two here?"

Ghirahim moved to step forward, but link did instead. "We need to get something from the forgotten woods…"

The man tilted his head then blinked "Oh.. There's rumored to be a treasure deep within that stretch of forest, but none of my people would dare go there… It reeks of the underworld. Monsters will periodically invade our village as well.. We think it's the treasure itself that is making that area so heinous."

Ghirahim appeared giddy at the prospect of such a vile place, while Link frowned. The man smiled "I'm sorry, I'm being impolite. My name is Prince Valoys. But please, just call me Valoys." He gave a small, surprisingly graceful bow.

Link smiled a bit and nodded politely "I'm Link. This is Ghirahim. Uhm.. We are looking for that treasure. If at all possible, I'd like to help you and rid the evil here.."

Valoys blinked "Really? You would do such a thing? How courageous!" He smiled and trotted over to the two. He then moved in a circle around link, looking him up and down "Huh… Humans are quite odd.. You look fine down to your hips though.."

Link smiled a bit. Valoys was the odd one here, being half human and half horse; yet he took it in stride. Valoys stood straight up and looked pleased "Allow me to take you to my village. The forest isn't too far from there anyway.."

Valoys went and grabbed some bundles of the wheat he was collecting and cradled it in his arms "Alright. Follow me, if you would please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was spurred on to finish this chapter because my friend just got her hands on Hyrule Warriors. I HIGHLYYYYY recommend it. Super fun, music is KICK ASS AMAZING, graphics are stellar.. ! And of course, team villains (Ghira, Zant and Ganondorf) aND i NOW HAVE THE GAME MYSELF! I love Volga 10x xmore now that I can play ass my pissbaby Dragonborn
> 
> Damn, Quite alots happening aint it? Yup, Ghirahims still the evil asshole we all know and lovee. But, what else is new? More on that (And possible changes to his mindset) later.
> 
> We also get Valoys! Yup, the obligitory race for this area is centaur-like people. So I put up a picture of valoys I have on my DA. please enjoy! Seriously I may not update often at all in the future once I post the next chapter that I have, but I promise I haven't forgotten! UwU


	12. Surprisingly Hospitable

The two followed behind Valoys as he guided them down a well worn path that branched off from the clearing. Link tried to be polite; he really did… though in the end he couldn't help but stare when he noted Valoys's tail swishing behind him as he walked; Or the sinewy muscles moving under his skin. Valoys glanced over his shoulder, catching his eye. Link bashfully averted his gaze while the centaur smiled, seemingly unperturbed . Link noticed Ghirahim was eyeing Valoys as well, though he didn't think it was in awe. At least he wasn't the only one looking.

Voices could be heard as they continued walking. All at once the path came to an end, and before them was a sight that link wasn't likely to forget any time soon. A huge village was nestled among the tall overgrown trees and foliage; yet at the same time didn't look out of place. The two environments simply co-habitated; civilization and nature meshing together almost seamlessly. Others like Valoys walked about, chatting with each other and going in and out of large common buildings that looked to be made of smooth stone and wood. The sound of hooves on dirt and cobblestone resounded through the area as young children laughed and trotted about; playing games the rules of which they didn't even seem to know themselves.

Valoys smiled warmly as he took in the sight. He deposited the wheat he had collected in a large food bin that also contained various unknown fruits, vegetables and cured meats. Link looked around in awe; Ghirahim also taking in the sights, albeit more nonchalantly. Valoys turned to them and gave an airy chuckle at their expressions.

"Welcome to my village. Would you like a bit of a tour?" Link found himself nodding before he could entertain even a proper thought. Valoys gestured in front of them

"Well this is the common area. In the center is where people can congregate. It also serves as a place for the young kids to play. The older kids wander into the forest itself.. On the far right over there is where we store and loan our various books. Very popular among older folk. The place next to it is the smithery, where we make weapons and tools and the like; for both defense and practical use. On the immediate right is the hospital. That's where we'd treat any number of illnesses and injuries."

Over on the far left is the school building for the children…" He turned to where he placed the wheat earlier "This is where we store food. People can take what they need. No need for any monetary exchange. Next to that is the well we get our water from…" He smiled sheepishly "Sorry for such a long and boring speech.. The residential homes are down that path back there if you care to follow.."

Link smiled and shook his head "It's not boring. We appreciate your hospitality..We'll follow." He glanced back at Ghirahim, who appeared a bit bored but waved his hand in dismissal and allowance when he was looked upon. Valoys smiled and guided them through the village. They were greeted with curious (and a few weary) stares; but mostly smiles. Valoys was greeted with short polite bows and the exchange of pleasantries.

They began down a wide path lain with cobblestone. After walking for a moment they came to a 3 way split in the road. Valoys slowed his pace but continued walking straight. "On the left is the path that leads to our food supply fields.. and on the right is the cemetery" He gave a small smile in the direction of said cemetery as he said this.

Soon a huge open area came into view with many houses speckled along gently sloping hills. The houses were quaint and all of a similar structure. Most houses had small flower patches and gardens in front of them; and bits of ivy could be seen clinging to the bottoms of the exterior walls. At the back of the area was a house larger and decidedly more grand than the others. That house was the one that Valoys walked toward.

Once they got within some yards of the home, the door opened and a large centaur stepped out. He looked up; yet didn't look surprised to see either Valoys or his visitors. The man gave a sweet smile which Valoys returned as he trotted up to him. "Father, I've returned from the clearing. I gathered a few bushels to add to the supply.. And I found these two" Valoys stepped back so his father could inspect the duo.

Said Centaur walked toward Link and Ghirahim before looking them up and down. He spoke, his voice a deep and rich authoritative rumble "I had known they were here since the moment they crossed the river… I was a bit concerned for a moment, but the boys aura was so pure and unhostile, I wasn't worried for long…Welcome, friends. I am King Zaic; though you needn't use such formalities..." Zaic gave a short respectful bow of the head which Link returned.

Zaic was a very handsome man. He bore resemblances to Valoys in both his green eyes and his hair color. His hair was more scraggly, what with his bangs curtaining into his face. It was tied back in a loose ponytail and hung over his shoulder; with two braided strands hanging past his pointed ears. He had rough stubble over his chin, with strong masculine features framing his face. His skin was a tanned color like Valoys, his torso and arms covered with admittedly flattering tufts of body hair. He wore some jewelry made from silver and gold with a few stones set into them, but nothing overly gaudy. He also wore a circular crown woven from twigs and ivy. His equine-esque lower body had darker hair than Valoys; his legs strong looking, ending in sturdy hooves.

Link spoke up "Thank you for your kindness.. I'm Link and this is my sword, Ghirahim. We need to retrieve something from the forgotten woods and if at all possible, help you and your people by ridding the evil.." At this, Zaic looked surprised "The woods? They're very dangerous…" He looked from Link to Ghirahim and then back again. "Though you two are definitely not weak…" He grinned after a moment "…Alright. I'll guide you to the woods.. However.." He looked up to the sky "It's getting late in the afternoon.. You won't have enough time to tread the woods while it's still daylight. You won't want to be in the woods during the night, trust me. So please stay in the village until dawn breaks tomorrow. We'll have a feast!"

Link smiled sheepishly "It's alright.. You don't have to-" Zaic's strong laughter and hardy pat on the back cut him off. "Nonsense! I'll tell my wife to get everyone together and start the feast. We have an extra room you can use for the night as well. While we get everything ready, please feel free to explore our village." Link glanced at Ghirahim, who glanced back. Link was mildly surprised that by his eyes, he could tell that the demon agreed that waiting would be beneficial. Link turned back to Zaic and nodded, smiling "Thank you very much". He laughed and gave links hair a ruffle before trotting inside.

Valoys smiled and made his way over "He's very kingly around those he's meeting for the first time, but as he warms up to you, he's a very rowdy and fun man.." He looks back toward the village commons, then at Link and Ghirahim. "So what will you do? You've got a solid hour or two before everything's prepared.." Link glanced at Ghirahim "I had wanted to check out the books…" Ghirahim shrugged and spoke up for the first time and quite a while "Do what you will. I have no interest in mingling with forest creatures and skipping through the forest. I think I'll just wait around here..." Said demon decidedly plopped himself down by the base of a tree. Link gave a nod and began to walk back toward the village. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see that Valoys had turned to talk to Ghirahim, apparently much to the demons chagrin. Link sighed, hoping Ghirahim wouldn't get into trouble.

Link walked into the book storage building, and was greeted by a friendly female centaur who introduced herself as Corinna. He was given free rein to look through the books, which were stored along large wooden shelves. Link walked down the aisles and pulled a few books out that looked interesting. He found one book that caught his eye on a top shelf. The binding was made of an iridescent scale like material, and it was covered by smooth leather. On the front was a crest he had seen many times before, a golden bird crest with its wings outstretched.

Link sat down by a table in the corner of the room and spread out his books. He set the one he found on the top shelf aside, saving it for later as he opened one of the other books instead. The writing was one he could barely understand. Some of the characters were similar to those of his own written language, but only just so that he had a very minimal idea about some of the words. As if sensing his confusion, Corinna wandered over to him. "Having trouble? That's the written form we use here. It's not used anywhere else, so I don't expect you to know it.. Most of the books here are like that I'm afraid.."

She caught sight of the crested book and her eyebrows rose. She smiled "You have nice taste.. It's beautiful, isn't it?" She picked up the book and ran her hands over the front. "It's in a language that no one here knows, however... It was written a very long time ago, that much we know.." She set it back down in links waiting hands. Once he cracked it open, he was surprised to find he could understand the words. He gave a small smile up at Corinna. "This is a form of early sky writing. While its crude, I can read it..." Corinnas eyes lit up "Really?! That's amazing! Hold on!" She scrambled, grabbing a pen and paper before setting back next to him. "Could you please help decode that for us?"

Not feeling he could decline, he nodded and smiled. He scanned the book, reading out loud to the centaur woman furiously scribbling down his words. The book was written by an early centaur named Lycos, who detailed his experiences meeting the other tribes of the earth like the mogmas, kikwi and parella. He retells of him meeting the goddess Hylia and some of her humans. The end details of Demises attempted seizure of the land, and how the centaurs were driven into the woods to stem the flow of monsters coming from there.

Corinna was practically in tears by the time he finished "Oh thank you so much.. There a few more books in that language if you wouldn't mind helping… You are a godsend!" Link smiled, as he didn't mind. He enjoyed learning about the surface and being a help. So of course, He agreed.

Multiple deciphered tomes later, Zaic popped his head into the building "Link?" Corinna was grinning like a madwoman, heaps of paper clutched to her chest "King! He's done it! The boy understands the language of the old books! He's graciously decoded them for us!" Zaic blinked before grinning "Is that so? Wonderful! That makes our celebration even more worthwhile! Which reminds me, my wife mentioned that the feast would be finished within the hour; which is a good indicator for us to get washed up and ready…"

Link nodded and stretched "Thank you for letting me read these books Corinna. They were fascinating.." Corinna wiped her eyes "No thank you, Link! We have all the more knowledge now...!"Link smiled. He felt warm inside, that feeling of doing something good permeated his very being. He loves that feeling. Link followed Zaic out and back toward he house. He looked and saw Ghirahim absent from the tree he saw him last. He tilted his head. "Zaic? Do you happen to know where my partner went..?"

Zaic turned "Hm? Oh! Valoys took him on a stroll earlier. Don't worry, they're on their way back" Links eyebrows furrowed in surprised confusion. He wasn't surprised at Valoys for wanting to, he was more surprised at Ghirahim for complying. Never the less, he went inside the home. Immediately he was met with a cacophony of smells that made his mouth water and his senses tingle. The smell took him back to the holidays at the knight academy. He and Groose having an eating contest, Him and pipit ending up splitting the last piece of pumpkin pie because hell, they both wanted it but they were bros. Zelda chastising him on his table manners, Horwell always slipping mia the scraps, despite Owlans protests… He smiled at the memories.

He could smell meat, vegetables… Even some breads and sweets. Zaic laughed at his expression "Smells divine, doesn't it? Wait till you actually taste it. Ecstasy, I'm telling you." A beautiful woman who Link assumed was the queen walked over to them, drying her hands on a towel. "You must be Link.. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Xenia." The woman gave a smooth bow, which link returned. She was gorgeous. She had long hair down to her waist, smooth and the color of hay. Her eyes were an emerald green and her lashes were thick and long. Her skin was the same shade as Zaic's, if not a few shades lighter. She gave him a sweet smile "The food is almost ready, so you boys go wash up... Hm? Now where's Valoys?"

Moments later, said centaur came through the door "Sorry Mother, I'm here.." He smiles "Smells wonderful!" Xenia smiles and pinches his cheek affectionately "Thank you darling. Can you go help set the table?" Valoys nods and goes off into the dining room. Link looked outside and saw Ghirahim coming down the path, slower than he would have thought the demon would walk. Link ventured out and met him halfway, curiosity undoubtedly on his features. Ghirahim met his eyes then looked upwards at the sky. "You're probably thinking that it's odd I would go off with that man, correct? Well... Yes. I'll tell you more details tonight… But that centaur is one persistent man.." Ghirahim's features and voice lacked the usual malice; instead he appeared rather calm and… Link would almost say pleasant. Link was a bit concerned, in all honestly. Seeing the demon like this was a bit unnerving. Just what miracles did Valoys work?

Ghirahim walked past him and into the house, and Link was soon to follow. After they washed up, they were seated at a large table lain with more food than Link had ever seen, even on the most bountiful of holidays back on sky loft. Sitting at this table with the nicest people he had ever met, and had only known a few hours, and seated beside his former enemy turned ally, Link felt content. Zaic raised a glass full of wine, grinning. "To our guests! Let's eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some notes here. Wondering what happened with Ghirahim and Valoys? Well closest comparison I can do is like a "Colors of the Wind" Deal, you feel? Valoys kinda felt he needed to teach Ghira about some appreciation. So here starts Ghirahims actual character development, not his crappy goody front he tries to put on sometimes.
> 
> So yeahh. I have some art of the centaurs on my deviant art, name is on my profile, and hey, if any of you want to follow my tumblr to ask questions or just see some junk, my url is: ghira-him (Not surprising huh?) 
> 
> So that's all I got so far. The next chapter mayyyy be a bit comming out, but hey. life.


	13. The 'Wood'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some mild, non graphic sex stufff

Goddesses above could centaurs cook. Link couldn't count how many times he had filled his plate to the brim with the spread set before him, but by the end of the night he was more than sated. Almost all the food had been eaten by this point. Any good leftovers were bound and saved for later and the scraps were most likely thrown into woods for the wildlife to do with as they please.

Ghirahim hadn't eaten as much as he had (Did he even need to eat?) but he still sampled the meats and a few breads topped with preserves. By the almost inaudible hum of satisfaction he'd given, Link assumed he liked the meal. After everyone finished eating and partook in some chatter, they were shown to their room. It was quite humble, as the only light in the room came from the moon shining through a skylight on the ceiling. Two thin mattresses with bedding sat on the floor and a few crates to hold their belongings were against the far wall.

Valoys gave a sheepish smile "I'm sorry its not much, but we usually only use it for storage..."

Link shook his head and sat on a mattress. He looked around contently "Its fine. Better than the woods.."

Valoys smiled in earnest. As he bid them goodnight, Link could swear he saw Ghirahim and Valoys make brief eye contact. Link was curious but whatever had happened between the two was their business. If Ghirahim really cared to tell him in detail then he would... but damn if he wanted to know.

Once the door closed and the sound of hooves trotted away, Ghirahim sighed dramatically and plopped back onto his chosen mattress. The house began to simmer down and soon the silence of the night blanketed the two unlikely allies. Link had begun to nod off, but he was woken by Ghirahim's voice. It took Link a moment to process, opening his heavy eyelids and glancing toward the man "Hm?".

The demon clicked his tongue in mild annoyance about having to repeat himself but nevertheless continued, rolling onto his side to face him. "I asked.. Are you and that girl together?"

Link furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his eye "Zelda?". His question was met with a derisive snort "Who else?".

Link shook his head groggily "Sure, we're close.. but I could never picture.. starting a family or something like that with her." At a bit of a loss of how to describe it, he looked over at Ghirahim to see if he understood.

The demon was illuminated by the moonlight pouring into the room; his hair falling into his face and his brown eyes gleaming. In his half asleep state, Link would almost say he looked... beautiful. Ghirahim hummed in acknowledgement

"Yes.. I believe I understand. I could only assume.. You seem rather innocent though. Have you ever even kissed someone?" The demons tone was teasing. Link felt a mild flush come over his face. Emboldened by his current state he gave a nod.

The demons brow raised at this "oh?"

Link glanced to the side " We were young... It was maybe 2 years ago? Erm... he patrolled at nights... On a whim I tagged along. We were talking and it.. just kind of happened. It was... really nice. He ended up with a girl and..." He shrugged and yawned.

God, Link hadn't even told Zelda about that.. He'd almost forgotten about it himself. Pip was also someone close to him, and if he really thought about it he may have had feelings for him, but nothing like love. It never went anywhere and he was alright with that. He hadn't had much time for romance. That wasn't to say he never took care of his own needs... but that was beside the point.

Ghirahim gave a smile "I never took you as the type. Most humans are caught up on gender. Demons don't care much either way..."

Link was starting to nod off again, as he looked at Ghirahim. He shrugged again, willing his eyes open "I like...people for who they are..." Link felt himself drift off to the demons voice. He'd apologize later..

Link didn't have a premonition dream that night. However the dream that he did have was certainly one he wouldn't forget.

 

 

_Smooth lips worked against his own as hands tangled in his hair; cap forgotten who knows where. All link knew was that he was filled with want and pleasant feelings. He didn't want this to stop. Nobody had ever touched him in such a tender manner; deft fingers rubbing up and down his sides and tongue tangled in his mouth and ohh... He heard his own moan before he registered it. He felt the smirk against his lips as he was pulled closer to the body before him._

_When one of the hands ravaging his body sank to grope his ass, Link hit a whole new level of arousal. God he wanted this. He needed this. He slid his fingers through his lovers hair, eliciting a moan; erotic and melodious. A shiver wracked Links body. God was he weak. As lips sucked at his neck his head tilted backward, hips stuttering forward. Teeth nipped at his shoulder, a hand tracing his inner thigh and a whine left his throat._

_A teasing nip to his jaw and his clothing being loosened made Link feel light headed. He ducked his head down to join their lips again, Link cupping their cheek and moving his lips with aroused passion. The soft moan given fueled his desires further._

_A teasing hand rubbed circles up his leg, slowly raising higher. Link tilted his head back when the hand gripped him, a name bubbling up his throat..._

_"Ghirahim..."_

_The foggy image of his lover came into clearer focus as Ghirahim, and somehow that only served to make him more desperate. His deep voice whispered filthy promises into his ear, nipping at the lobe...Link shivered and practically melted in his arms._

_"Ghirahim...!"  
_

 

Ghirahim woke up that morning feeling dirty. Sleeping on some filthy bed made him violently in need of a bath. Sitting up and fixing his hair, he expected to hear the sounds of early dawn; birds waking and the leaves blowing about. He didn't anticipate however, the sound of soft pants beside him and sheets rustling. At first, he thought it was one of the premonitions causing this. Though when he stood and peered over at Link, the flush over his body and twisting of his hips told him otherwise. A wide grin set itself over Ghirahim's lips.

Well surprise surprise! The goddesses hero was having a wet dream. Who knew the innocent little sky boy could be so perverse? He was quietly sniggering to himself when he heard it. It was oh so soft and breathy, but it was his name. "Ghirahim.." He thought he was beginning to wake, but when he looked and realized he was asleep, his laughter stalled. Was he.. by any chance..? His name again slipped from the boys lips. Ghirahim covered his mouth and nose to stop himself from laughing too loud. Oh this was rich..!

It certainly wasn't all that surprising, I mean, look at him. He was a vision of beauty. The thought that Link, the goddesses hero was having a wet dream about HIM was hilarious and arousing at the same time. He didn't have time to do anything about it now, though. His first priority was a bath. On his way to the basin, Ghirahim had a pep in his step. The only other thing that did this besides murder was being lusted after. Ghirahim lived and thrived for being an object of lust. Having someone as pure as Link have a wet dream about him? Possibly his greatest achievement. Perhaps Link would be of a lot more use then he had originally thought...

Links eyes fluttered open when a ray of light hit his face. He sat up and gave a stretch, running a hand through his hair and noting Ghirahim awake across the room. The look on his face confused him. He has this.. confident smirk on and an amused gleam in his eye. When Ghirahim noticed he was awake he gave an all too chipper smile "Morning~ well... Its only just dawn, really.."

Link shook his head a few times and stood up. Ghirahim fastened his shawl over his shoulders "If you want to bathe, there's a basin down the path.. I just got back from there. The water is nice and cold..."

The teasing tone he used confused Link, but he didn't question it. Nodding, he slowly slipped out of the house and followed a few signs to a large basin.

It was only when the cold water cascaded over his shoulders and he sunk in to his shoulders did he stop. And think. And remember. The heat that flooded his face came swiftly, as he nudged his head into his hands. Had he really had a sex dream about Ghirahim? How had he not remembered before hand! Embarrassment permeated his very soul. The demon could notknow about this. He'd never live it down. Pouting a bit, he sank to his chin down into the water. Perhaps the cold water would do him good after all...

An hour or so later, with the sun beginning to peek through the clouds, the two found themselves at the mouth of the forsaken woods. In order to get there, they'd passed through a thick gate guarded by two armored centaurs. They bowed their heads in respect at the two, and link bowed back. Zaic and Valoys stood with them, looking into the woods as far as could be seen (which wasn't far due to the odd fog and lack of any light permeating the trees...).

Zaic gave Link and Ghirahim hardy pats on the back, grinning "You two come back when you can alright? Let us know you're still kicking." Link gave a small smile and a nod. Ghirahim was already stepping into the entrance.

The woods felt.. oppressive. Link couldn't find the correct words to describe the darkness and magical haze around him that weighed on his chest and made his breath stutter. Meanwhile of course, Ghirahim inhaled reverently and began strolling down a path, Link soon to follow.

"How I miss the smell of dark magic.. Now listen Link.. these woods.. They change. The paths move, trees move.. There are forks in the path that lead to nowhere, and there are forks that lead to somewhere... but it may be where you already were. If you need to backtrack? You may as well consider yourself dead." Link listened with rapt attention, glad he had a source of such knowledge.

The path they started on grew more overgrown as they went in. This overgrowth was different from the kind past the temple.. This overgrowth seemed like it would grab Link if he wasn't cautious. The trees seemed to inch closer to the path as they went, the branches getting lower and lower until they scraped the top of his head. Link found himself thoroughly unnerved. Ghirahim chuckled, as if sensing this.

"Don't lose your composure. That's exactly what they want.. employ that courage you're so renowned for, hm? Just don't get left behind and you'll be fine." Of course Ghirahim was unaffected by this, he was a demon after all.

Ghirahim tilted his head "Did i forget to mention we're heading to one of Demises old strongholds?" The silence that followed implied that yes, he hadn't mentioned that .

Ghirahim chuckled "Oops. Well that's where we're headed. I'd only been there a handful of times.. It was a pseudo castle for Demise during the war. It held our soldiers and weapons, plus the locale couldn't be beaten; deep in the woods and very hard to get to with a bit of dark magic sprinkled here and there. I can't tell you how many corpses we found in the forest.. and how many we probably did not find. These woods are gluttonous." Link suppressed a shiver as he felt vines scrape his ankle, his pace picking up some.

Ghirahim unsheathed his sword as they reached a fork. He began to dowse, watching the blade spin idly in mid air before pointing towards the rightmost path. Ghirahim nodded to himself and begin following said path, Link close behind. When Link could swear he felt a branch grab his leg, he increased his pace so he was right beside Ghirahim.

Said demon smirked and cooed "Would you like me to hold your hand?" The sharp glare he received only made him chuckle.

Despite morning already being in full swing, the forest was as dark as night. Combined with the fog, soon link couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him. Though.. Ghirahim gave off a very subtle glow. Not in the metaphorical, beauty sense.. In the literal sense. It only served to let link know where he was though. Link felt a branch wrap around his foot as he tripped and fell. He felt himself begin to get pulled into the bushes. Before he could so much as cry out, the branch was gone and Ghirahim was lifting him by the back of his tunic.

A tsk left the demon " It seems the woods really want you, Link...And you can't see very far can you? Perhaps I will have to hold your hand.." Link flushed and could tell the demon was smirking even if he couldn't see it. When he shook his head vehemently, Ghirahim set him down and offered his arm. "We don't have time for you to be tripping every few moments.."

Link hesitated. Ghirahim gave him a stare "Oh, throw your pride away and come on.. You don't want to end up like this, hm?." He kicked a skull so it nudged into Link's foot. With that, Link relented and wraped a hand tentatively around his arm. Ghirahim smiled as they continued on. Oddly enough, holding the arm of this dangerous man made Link less anxious than before. He felt he needed to be cautious though.. There was now this... tension he couldn't explain. Not a bad tension, necessarily..

For how long they carried on like that, Link couldn't be certain. It had to be at least the afternoon if not later; though the woods gave no indication. Link felt a bit antsy as he saw a very distinct twisted tree that he knows they passed at least twice. When he voices his concerns, Ghirahim only nods.

"I did say this forest changes, didn't I? Trust nothing." His hand tightened on the demons bicep. The sword began to show indications that they were close, by glowing and pulsing.

Ghirahim paused walking and handed Link the sword. "I know the rest of the way.. And besides that .." he snapped his fingers; a ring of diamonds shooting up around them and illuminating dark shadowy beasts encroaching, a smirk playing on his lips. "They won't let us go that easy.."

The two fought in tandem surprisingly well; Ghirahim moving about in a flourish of diamonds as he ripped the enemies to shreds. In turn, the light Ghirahim's attacks gave off allowed Link to see and fight on his own. The two made quite a team. Ghirahim got a few beasts before they could rip into Links back and in return, Link shredded two before they bit into Ghirahim's arms. When the beasts faded, Ghirahim still tingled with bloodlust, his eyes blown wide from fighting in his element. That bloodlust would more than likely keep any sane creature away, including himself.. Once Ghirahim collected himself, they continued down the path. Ghirahim was positively giddy. Today, not only did he make Link lust over him, he'd gotten to fight a damn good fight. He could only hope the day would get better.. but really, how could it?

At the end of the path, the two reached a huge ivy wall that spanned as far as the eye could see. Dark burrs and twigs twisted like gaunt faces covered the surface, making Link swallow his nerves. Ghirahim sighed happily and ripped away vines to reach at a large and faded wooden door "Damn it feels good to be back here.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss. So I really don't know why I started working on this chapter, It was just kind of a whim (Maybe it was because I just got Majoras Mask 3D, pretty damn good; liking it a lot more than I expected). Tbh, I didn't plan the night conversation or the sex dream. It literally just happens. My writing is this kind where I have Point A and Point B, I just don't know what's in between until I'm typing it.
> 
> So I guess, with this things start to heat up? Hahaa. Looking back on my writing style.. God how do I explain it.. I write as I speak. The punctuation I use is key to understanding the inflections I feel they would use during a speech, you feel? The pauses and the ellipses are the best I can do to convey that, even if its not entirely grammatically correct. So anyway I'll shut up.. Please enjoy ;)


	14. Rotting castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii. You guys ready for an unorthodox temple? yee.
> 
> Warnings for violence

Leaves and twigs snapped and scattered under Link's feet as he walked through the rotting wooden entrance into a long and decomposing hallway. A musty smell permeated the very walls; the air reeking of decaying plants and mold. The smell was worse than that of skyview temple.. This place smelled as if it hadn't been aired out in around a century. It was pitch dark when they entered; almost as if a smoke hung in the air. Unperturbed, Ghirahim started down the hall. Link followed the faint glowing of his skin and the sound of his footsteps in the leaves that was almost...dainty.

The footsteps halted and so did Link. All at once there was light; almost as if the place had recognized their presence and accepted them. The huge room they now found themselves in was remarkably light, despite the only visible light source being a chandelier hanging from the rooted ceiling. Link decided not to question the seemingly magical luminescence. He instead decided to inspect the area around him. He was standing in the entryway of a large castle foyer with two staircases that wound up the back end onto a higher level of the very same room. It was hard to picture the room any other way than it was: overgrown and rotting... However, if Link looked hard enough he could make out smooth black floors and stone walls behind the copious vines and vegetation. A red carpet wound around the floor below them; climbing up the stairs much like the plants that clawed their way up the railings. By the stairs were two large statues of the Demon King Demise; large and intimidating. The vines had found their way onto those too, expectantly.

Ghirahim's face was scrunched up in distaste. He huffed "All this disgusting foliage.. It was never like this before. It was clean… Immaculate.."

Once his eyes landed on the statues he was gone in a flash; appearing in front of them in an angry flourish to rip the vines off. Link expected nothing less. Deep down, he knew Ghirahim was always going to be loyal to Demise. He knows the bond of sword and master runs deeper than that. He KNOWS Ghirahim must hate him for killing his master... he decides he doesn't like that thought. So he puts it on the back burner.

Link finds himself gravitating up the stairs as Ghirahim finishes his task. On the upper level there were three doors and a hallway off in the corner. The largest door which was directly in front of them had collapsed under some rubble.

Ghirahim arrived by his side and cursed "Damn.. That's the stairwell.."

Link observed that the door to the right had a padlock on it. Not out of the ordinary. Once he moved to look down the hallway he could see that some ways down it had collapsed by an un-leapable margin. Leaving that for the time being, Link ventured to the door on the far left that he saw to be unlocked.

Once he worked the door open it lead into a large storage room full of aged barrels and rusted weapons. It seemed the whole castle was effected by the strange luminescence. Link scanned the room for anything of visible importance but found nothing other than the archway to the left that lead into a large and rather foreboding hallway. As link stepped into the room properly Ghirahim followed behind

"This was the weapons storage room.. The soldiers dropped their weapons here and retired through that very hallway to their barracks.." With Ghirahim here, one hardly needed a map...

Looking at all of these abandoned weapons and shields filled Link with a sense of sadness he couldn't really pinpoint...He quickly moved out through the archway. The two followed the long hallway which was generally uniform until a three way fork was reached. Ghirahim continued straight without much thought so link followed.

The hall opened up into a huge room lain with raggy cots. The first thing link noticed was the fact that there were 10 or so bokoblins on the far side of the room. As he went to draw his sword he halted when he realized that there was far more than 10... More began to emerge from the shadows.. 20.. 30.. Ghirahim raised his brow in surprise. The bokoblins advanced toward them.

As Link took on a defensive stance, Ghirahim held out an arm in front of him as of to stop him. He raised his voice. "You dare advance toward your superior? Don't tell me you driveling dogs have forgotten me?"

Ghirahim's words managed to halt the mob. They chittered to each other in confusion. A pulse of commanding energy left the demon, forcing the bokoblins into silence.

"It's been a long time.. I imagine that a few of you were left here and just kept reproducing new generations, hm? Some of you must remember your Demon Lord.."

Some of the older looking bokoblins garbled in approval, seeming to recognize Ghirahim and urging the younger ones into submission.

A pleased look came over his face as the bokoblins bowed before him. He nodded "Good. You know when to throw in your cards... You." He pointed to a single bokoblin "Go make any others aware of my presence. If they should attack me I'll have their heads.. And yours. And this human boy is with me too.. Understand?" The bokoblin nodded and hustled out of the room.

Link was looking around as Ghirahim spoke to his newly found underlings. The barracks showed obvious use; more so than the rest of the areas. The cots were well worn and a contained fire burnt in the corner. A pile of bones lay beside said fire. Link could identify them as bokoblin. His face scrunched up as he was forced to entertain the thought of bokoblins eating their own.

Ghirahim had just finished up his orders by this time. He sent a majority of the troupe to clear the rubble from the stairwell door. He sent others to see if they could find an alternate path to the upper level. The demon pivoted on his heel and headed back out the door. Link followed.

Ghirahim addressed him as they walked. "Now I know you're curious but the other two rooms down this hall are also barracks. That fool I sent should have told them everything they need to know. I doubt there's anything important down there."

And so, the two found themselves back in the main room. Bokoblins had already begun to clear away the splintered wood and stone of what used to be the stairwell door. Link was at a loss. Its not like this had never happened before.. Hell, this need for backtracking happened often at all the temples he'd traversed. While Ghirahim stalked over to bark orders at a lazy minion, link decided to take one more look at the crumbled hallway.

Ambling over cautiously, he saw that a section of floor had indeed collapsed. The reason why was something he didn't know or particularly care.. All he knew is that the gap was larger than he felt confident jumping. He inspected the other side and noticed a large root hanging from the ceiling.. He got his clawshots out and shot across the gap. It was a bit too close for comfort but he made it over.

In front of him was a fragile looking door. When he entered he found himself in a rather small room. He couldn't derive the purpose of such a room now that it was covered in vines, but it didn't really matter. All he knew was that it was a dead end. Sighing, he was about to turn back before a glimmer caught his eye. After shuffling closer Link could make out what looked like a key under some vines. Well hallelujah.

Reaching down he grasped the end of it before tugging it loose from its leafy prison. Grasping it victoriously he shot back over the gap and into the main room.

Ghirahim was perched on the railing, ripping some poor bokoblin a new one for something most likely trivial.. Perhaps he was enjoying having underlings again a bit TOO much. Link rolled his eyes and tapped his shoulder waving the key in front of the demons face.

"Hn? Ohhh.. Where'd you find that? Well I'm not that surprised.. You're pretty resourceful!" He hopped down onto the ground and took the key over to the door with the padlock. "This wont really get us anywhere because this room was barracks for the commanders.. Also a dead end. But why not check, hm? We're up to our ears in futility as it is.. What's a bit more?"

The room was large and spacious. There were four small hallways that lead to bedroom nooks. Peering closer; Link could see that each was about the same and had a large bed with a cabinet for storage. This area was much more regal than the barracks.

Ghirahim snorted and looked around "This was the space for _those_ four. Heh.. They were rarely in here, as their personalities clash so much that even being in such close quarters as this was bound to cause trouble. In Demises Castle they have their own damn wings to themselves..'

Link stepped closer to investigate the areas without having to go into them. The room on the far left was a dark blue color with green and brown accents. A large mirror stood along the wall. If he had to guess, he'd say that was Sables old room. The room closest to that was a muddy shade of red with silver accents. The bed had shreds along the sheets and it seemed that there were chains attached to the bedposts... Link hoped he'd never meet whoever had inhabited that room.

The next room over had a concept of white and black with crystal. Tapestry hung over the walls that looked to be made of some sort of...reptile scales? And it looked pretty real.. The final room was almost all black with gold accents. The bedding was sewn with large black feathers and a rusted bird cage sat in the corner..

Wanting to explore closer, Link advanced toward the center of the room before halting when he heard.. Or rather felt something that was off.. A few feet away, Ghirahim froze as well. Link had hoped it was his imagination, but when he shifted his weight and felt the ground give under his foot, he knew he was pretty screwed. He only had a moment to glance at Ghirahim before the floor collapsed under them and they were falling.

Link came to not long after he hit the ground. He could tell this because dust and debris was still settling. He sat up slowly, running a hand through his hadn't been a long fall. He wasn't injured any more than he was when the stairs had crumbled under him.. Licking his lips he glanced around to the best of his ability. He saw movement and jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was Ghirahim. The demon huffed and dusted himself off, looking up at where they had fallen in distaste.

"Ugh. It figures.. This place is falling apart. I have no idea where we are.. This place doesn't have a lower level.. To my knowledge."

The area they now found themselves in was dark and barely lit by the hole above them. It was mostly formed by compact dirt and leaves and seemed to be a.. burrow of sorts. This made link feel on edge..

As Link stood up he could see Ghirahim bristle out of the corner of his eye. ".. I think you may want to back up.."

Not someone to ask questions Link acted before he thought and backed up quickly to where Ghirahim was. Good thing too. From here, Link had a pretty good view of the two gleaming eyes nestled in the shadows of where he was just standing.

A sound cut through the air. A sharp hiss followed by a deathly rattle that left the hair on the back of links neck on end. Link grabbed for his sword but found it gone; sheath and all. An unpleasant feeling of dread shot down his spine as his eyes frantically searched the space. As soon as he saw the glimmer of the hilt it was gone, tugged into the shadows. Ghirahim growled and snapped his fingers, glowing daggers embedding themselves in the dirt walls and illuminating the space in an eerie red.

Revealed was this.. Beast. Upper body of a human; if you could call it that.. And lower section of a snake. The monster had just finished swallowing the shiny trinket that was Links sword, forked tongue flickering out.

Ghirahim gasped at the audacity. "A naga just swallowed my sword. Unforgivable... Boy, stand back. You're useless without a sword..."

The demon summoned his dual blades, hell bent on getting that sword back before any stomach acids damaged it.

Link was disturbed and puzzled. A naga? While he resented being called useless, he let Ghirahim take over. He didn't wanna get anywhere near that thing if he didn't have to..

Ghirahim took a fighting stance; walking around the enemy and eyeing it. "I take it you aren't capable.. Or perhaps willing.. to speak. Pity.. Even if you did speak and begged for forgiveness.. I'd slice you open never the less.." Bloodlust shone in the demons eyes. The naga hissed in retaliation; coiled body slithering over itself as it accepted the challenge.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Ghirahim took on this 'challenge' instead of him.. Because the beast lunged forward with an open maw at such a speed that Link surely would have been trapped between its jaws. Ghirahim however was gone in a flash, reappearing just out of reach. The beast snarled and kept up with its lightning fast bites while Ghirahim kept flickering about. It was rather enthralling to watch.

The naga eventually tired of the pointless nipping. When Ghirahim appeared this time, the naga had it's tail wrapped around him before he could so much as blink. He grunted as the naga wound itself around him and squeezed, grinning and flicking its tongue out at the victory. Before Link could so much as twitch a finger the beast had detached its jaw and had its mouth around Ghirahim's head.

In the seconds following it felt as though time was slowing down. Link had started to run forward without much thought. He expected to hear something from Ghirahim.. A yell, a scream.. Perhaps the sick sound of crunching bones and flesh? So he was startled out of his advancing when he instead heard a loud and pained screech from the naga itself.

The beast reared its head back and dropped Ghirahim back on the ground. The demon was in his sword spirit form down to his shoulders.. Looking positively pissed off. His metal skin gleamed with saliva and venom as his mouth opened into a snarl. Ghirahim wasted no time filled converting to his true form, standing a head or two taller. He was done playing. Link was oddly relieved he was alright.. And for the record he had (secretly) found Ghirahim's true form rather alluring.. Not that he'd admit it.

The naga snarled as blood dripped from its broken fangs, eyes shining red in Ghirahim direction. The demon practically spat in the creatures direction. "You dare subject me to the conditions of your filthy mouth? Oh, you're going to pay."

Ghirahim summoned his large sword before he started a flurry of attacks too fast for Links eyes to follow. A few moments later the creatures head was across the room; blood splashed on the walls. Link almost whistled in admiration.. But the sword spirits ego was through the roof already. Ghirahim shed his true form in a flourish of diamonds. He glowered down at the creature and Link had no doubt he would have destroyed it utterly if they weren't pressed for time.

Link turned his head when Ghirahim made to cut the monster open, not wanting to witness that. All he cared about was that a few minutes later his sword was back in his hands safe and sound. When Link nudged the demon and asked if he was okay.. He was met with an amused smirk and a laugh.

"Come now.. Did you really think that was enough to do me in? I don't doubt that it looked gruesome.. Your concern is quite adorable though.." Link huffed and would have made a dramatic exit.. If he were able.

He looked up at the hole they'd fallen through "...How do we..?" Ghirahim clicked his tongue and noticed a few bokoblins peering into the hole. "You! Don't just stand there! Get some rope!"

The bokoblins jolted and ran off. Moments later they returned with rope; tossing one end down to the two. Ghirahim smiled at the turn of events and hefted himself up onto the rope. Links followed. Once they made it through the hole and back up onto solid ground they tread carefully until they were back out in the foyer.

The rubble had been cleared away to reveal the staircase which looked equally unsafe. Ghirahim didn't seem to care much. After only a moment he was climbing up the stairs. Link eyed said stairs with caution before proceeding up. They came to yet another large room with two staircases leading to the upper level that housed an ornate looking door. That must be the goal. One of the stairwells had collapsed but the other seemed to be intact.

Just as Link turned to ask Ghirahim, he saw the demon was practically running down a hall to the left. At a bit of a loss for words, Link went to follow him but stopped when he heard small cackles and footsteps behind him. He turned to find a group of bokoblins leering at him. Great. The one moment Ghirahim leaves his side.. It looks like they won't leave without a fight... Link drew his sword, glancing back at the hallway where Ghirahim ran off to..

Ghirahim bit his lip. It was just down this way.. There would be a door... Yes! His hand sought the knob and practically ripped the door off its hinges in his haste to enter. The familiar smell and nostalgia overtook him. Everything was as he'd left it.. His room was a deep royal shade of purple with gold and silver here and there.. His old red capes hung on the rack.. His bed still made.. Ghirahim stepped inside fully, much slower than his previous pace. He couldn't help but smile as he took in all his books.. He ran his fingers along the dusty spines.

He stepped over to his bed and sat down gingerly on the satin sheets. His eyes fell on something sitting on the pillow and he paused. He picked it up with shaky hands. It was the ring Demise had given him.. How could he have forgotten about this?! It was one of his most cherished memories.. Right before the last battle, Demise had called him into his chambers. He lay his hand down on Ghirahim's head in a rare display of respect and affection.

The words he uttered had always stayed with the sword. "...You're my sword. You're indispensable... Take this. Wear it with pride."

Ghirahim had almost cried with joy. Revisiting the memory caused tears to prick in the corners of his eyes. He looked down at the ring. It was gold with a beautiful purple stone. His favorite.. He slipped the ring on his finger, willing himself not to tremble. He had left it here, not knowing what would happen.. He had fully intended to come back...! Demise... God, Demise..! His MASTER was gone.. The anguish hit him deep in his being. He wouldn't cry.. That was weak. What would his master think?

Even what he'd told Link to get his cooperation.. The words practically burned his tongue. Most of what he'd said was true.. Except about Demise.. He would never go against him. If he could be brought back again in this life, Ghirahim would do it all again.. But the thought that someone else was trying to take his spot as king made anger boil in his blood.

Nobody could take Demises place. After he'd come to and realized that had transpired.. He seriously considered ending his life. What was a life without his master? He may have done it too.. Had he not thought the single thought of "What would master think?". What WOULD master think? He would be ashamed that his sword ended its existence just like that. He would be disgraced! His sword had let his emotions and weakness take hold. So he decided to fight.

Link appeared in the doorway, sliding his sword back into its sheath. Ghirahim looked at him. A slew of emotions overtook him in that moment. Anger.. Pain.. Outrage.. And something else.. nagging at the back of his mind as the boy looked around and seemingly understood the situation. He disappeared out into the hall. That.. Boy.. Ghirahim looked to the side. 'I'm sorry master.. I sided with the very brat that ended your life.. And I'm not completely sure how much I hate him anymore.'

Link looked at the wall in the hallway as he heard Ghirahim stand and move about in the room. It wasn't hard to put 2 and 2 together and figure out that was his old room.. That, coupled with the _look_ that he gave link.. He couldn't explain that look. Ghirahim went around and grabbed a few of the things he knew he wanted and sent the bundle away in a flutter of diamonds. The demon slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. He and link made eye contact. For once, no words needed to be exchanged. Not about that, at least. Ghirahim didn't feel up to a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that's that. Uhhhhg sorry I don't update often..;; I never really forget. Just planning takes a lot out on ya. So this is honestly the 'temple'. Unorthodox in the sense that it doesn't have traps or puzzles.. but does a castle outpost really need one?;; This one was ment to be more simplistic.. and I'm happy I thought up the part with Ghirahim in his room.. His little monologue helps to characterize him, I think.. show where he stands..
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for their support so far! Comments and reviews are welcome!


	15. Alecai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good lord. Be ware of violence and blood.

The two made their way over to the door that Link assumed to be the entrance to Demises throne room, or at least something of the like. Ghirahim still had that pained crease in his brow; his eyes no doubt reflecting his inner turmoil... Link couldn't know for sure since he wouldn't look at him. The demon just kept his glance on his own reflection; warped in the golden surface of the door. Link saw there to be no keyhole, unlike the other doors he had come across in his adventuring.. The door was heavy and thick, by the looks of it. It was speckled with inlays of gems that appeared both expensive and exotic. The surface was covered in a layer of thick dust… Except for one lone handprint that Link was sure he hadn't left.. and the fingers looked too long to be Ghirahim's.  **  
**

 

Apparently Ghirahim had noticed, because now was when he chose to break the blistering silence between them. “We aren't the only ones that are going to be in here.. I hope you're ready for a fight..” **  
**

 

As he had thought. When had he ever gone through a door like this and not had to fight? Link rolled his shoulders back and stretched out his muscles. The injury he had sustained in his fight with Sable had healed up quite nicely, thanks to the balm that Hester had kindly given to him. All that was left was a few thin scars.. But compared to all the other battle scars that spanned over his body, they were easy enough to ignore. His worst scar was the remnants of a wound bestowed upon him during his battle with Demise. It was a bad burn from some lightning that had struck him during the fight.. Even now, months after it had happened; It still looked angry and splintering against his upper pectoral. He subconsciously placed a hand over the mark that Demise carved into him. Groose had seen it while helping to administer first aid after the battle—and weeks after—when it had healed. He had mentioned that the scar actually looked ‘cool’.. And Link kind of agreed with him. The only part he wasn't so fond of was the fact that sometimes at night he could still feel the burning the mark had left.  **  
**

 

With all of that being said, any open wounds on his body were healed. He should be able to fight in nearly top condition.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim placed his hand up and pushed the huge golden doors open with a kind of ease that reminded Link that he was a supernatural being. Once the room was open, an overpowering smell of must and mold poured out into the air. The room was pitch black, the only place in the stronghold not mysteriously illuminated, it seemed. The darkness, however, brought with it doubt.   **  
**

 

A sickening wave of anxiety washed over Link just then as he looked into the room ahead of him. He could sense the residual presence of the Demon king, his power palpable in the air. Link was certainly courageous... However, he could feel the hairs on his body stand on end and his muscles tense in apprehension. The memories came flooding back all at once and he was powerless to stop them. He could almost hear Zelda's pained screams.. Almost feel the oppressive malicious aura that Demise exuded from seemingly all of his orifices. It threatened to choke him, practically stealing the air from his lungs. His knees buckled under the weight that he suddenly felt pressing down on him. He gave a hard blink and shook his head, trying to get a grip over himself.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim was not blind to the boy's sudden plight, and could guess the reason why fairly easily. His master was gone for good in this lifetime. His residual energy however, was able to remain here for years. Ghirahim felt a bit weak in the knees himself, honestly. It felt as if his master was right through that door, and the nostalgia was none like he had ever felt. There was another presence, lurking and slinking about behind that aura… and that was what brought Ghirahim back to reality. The gem couldn’t fall into their possession. When he placed a hand on Link's back to calm his inner panic attack, the boy started. Ghirahim put on a face like he himself hadn't just been lost in a reverie.  **  
**

 

“Come now. The only thing in there is an underhanded demon trying to get their hands on the gem.... and you’re not scared of that, are you?” Link steeled himself, regaining control of his mind gradually. He shook his head a few times and looked up at Ghirahim.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim was looking forward, eyes piercing into the darkness. “You aren’t imagining things. Mas-...His aura still pervades this place… But we have a job to do.”  **  
**

 

Link felt himself relax as renewed determination broke through the haze of apprehension that clouded his judgement. He gave a nod to the demon in thanks, who without even looking, could feel the change in his emotions. Ghirahim gave a curt nod as he stepped inside the room  without another word. Nothing more needed to be said. **  
**

 

 As they crossed the threshold the doors—expectantly—shut behind them. The darkness swallowed them, but only for a few moments until the room was alight. The source of light was an ornate chandelier that swung from the high ceiling. The flames it produced were black.. but Link would have to venture that it was only magic that made them appear such. The room was as spacious as one would expect of the area that the Demon king chose to reside. It was surprising how little the room had been affected by the overgrowth that infested the rest of the area. The only thing in a deteriorated shape was the floor, which was composed of broken and cracked slabs of shiny black stone, being torn apart by thick roots and vines. One had to be very careful in order to ensure good footing. Link filed that away for later.  **  
**

 

The most eye catching thing about the room was a large marble statue of Demise himself; complete with snarling features and clawed hands outstretched. It was overlooking the kings throne, which was made of obsidian and carved with elaborate writings that Link didn’t bother to try to understand. The walls on either side of the throne were covered by dusty tapestry. Peering closer, the tapestry seemingly depicted war stories in the form of pictures and writings. Link observed a painting and found he could recognize Demise, with Ghirahim by his side leading an army of demons. Words and symbols surrounded the image. On the right side of the room there was a large door.. But it was cut off by thick vines that had grown up and around the entryway.  **  
**

 

On either side of the door they had come in were two tables, both made of dark wood. The one on the right was covered in papers and maps, while the other was littered with books that were in very poor shape. Link would have dwelled closer.. But Ghirahim was already stepping up toward the room’s center. Link, deciding the other one must know something he does not, followed behind him carefully. There was almost no sound in the room beside the crunching of their footsteps.  **  
**

 

Soft laughter cut through the silence then, making Link stiffen and put his hand to the hilt of his sword. A voice that was silky smooth and deadly sounding all at once echoed through the room. “My... I know you felt the warning pulse of my aura… But you still draw closer?.”  **  
**

 

It seems that all demons eyes glowed in an ethereal way.. Because much like with Sable, the first thing Link can see is a pair of eyes that were a glowing an unnatural shade of pink. Its pupils were thin slits that held his gaze and to be truthful, he was too enraptured to look away. Those eyes were surely gorgeous and he almost found himself hypnotized.  **  
**

 

“Oh please. Did you really expect me to stop? It’s as if you don’t know me at all..!” While Ghirahim offered a rebuttal—which was surprisingly playful—the alluring stranger stepped out of the shadows and into the flickering glow of the chandelier. **  
**

 

This demon was the definition of the word androgynous. Their hair was long and messy, not to mention an unnatural shade of green. Tufts of hair hung into their face, while the majority was tied back into a low and loose ponytail.  Their skin was a shade or two lighter than Sable’s, but they certainly weren't pale. Those hypnotic pink eyes flickered between Ghirahim and Link, thick eyelashes fluttering as their finely shaped eyebrows quirked. When they gave a smile, Link caught sight of two fangs jutting out past a supple bottom lip.  **  
**

 

They were wearing a brown turtleneck shirt that cut off at their midriff, exposing a strong looking stomach down to their naval. The sleeves continued down to their fingers, a hole there so that they could stick their thumb through. Over their forearms they wore two arm protectors much like Link’s own, most likely for close combat. Their pants were black and clung to their legs closely, meeting their reptile skin boots that came up to their knees. **  
**

 

The demon gave an amused smile as they stepped closer. They moved to wipe their fingers along the armrest of the throne; a layer of dust rubbing off onto the appendages. They actually seemed a bit distraught—eyebrows furrowing in distaste.  **  
**

 

“Hmm… You remember the last time we were in here, Ghirahim? It seems like only just yesterday…” They sighed in reverie.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim gave them a stare before huffing out a breath. “Oh, you know I do… But now isn't really the time for such pleasantries, hm?” Link could tell by the way that they were conversing that Ghirahim didn't absolutely abhor this person. When Ghirahim regarded Sable, it was with malice and sarcasm.. But this was more of a casual conversation, almost like they wouldn't have to battle soon. Link hoped for a fleeting moment that they could just leave amicably.. He would always avoid a fight if he could.  The demon sighed lightly in agreement and turned their attention more fully to Link. Once again, Link felt that beguiling sensation from those eyes.  **  
**

 

The demon smiled, but under the relaxed exterior Link could only feel animosity. “You’re the little hero, huh? You’re actually quite adorable.. And so young too. What a feat you accomplished, killing the king.. But I doubt you escaped unscathed..” The almost knowing way their eyes narrowed made Link’s hair stand on edge. Link gave his best warning glare. The demon smirked and ran a hand up to tangle in their unruly bangs. **  
**

 

“Your name is Link, right? I am known as Alecai.. It’s my pleasure, really.” A forked tongue flickered out past their lips in a lazy manner. Ah. So this was the person Link had heard about in his last premonition dream.. They actually reminded him a bit of Ghirahim. Similar personalities, he supposed. Ghirahim stepped a bit closer to Alecai.  **  
**

 

“Alecai, we have a job to do. As much as I don't despise you—you know I find you the least annoying—If you choose to stand in our way… It won't be pretty.” Alecai turned their eyes to search Ghirahim's.  **  
**

 

“...Come on, Ghirahim. Why are you doing this? You must have some sort of ulterior motive.. You were the most gung ho about Demises plans! You would have followed him anywhere! That's what we’re setting out to complete. I just can't wrap my head around it…Why would you side with this boy?” Alecai looked at Ghirahim, almost desperate to understand. 

 

Ghirahim sneered at the words. “Alecai, doesn't the thought of some lowlife prisoner trying to usurp the throne from Demise make you want to vomit? It should! Naberius has brainwashed you all and I refuse to be a part of it.” He paused “Link is helping me and I am helping him. I am helping make sure this world stays safe.. And he is helping me take down that bag of shit you have all begun to glorify. Alecai... If you leave now, you will be spared..” **  
**

 

Alecai clenched their jaw and sighed. “...You know I can't do that. Naberius would have my head. Not to mention, Eerie…” Their tone dipped softer as they uttered the name. Ghirahim rose an eyebrow, his two sabres manifesting in his hands. **  
**

 

“Ah yes, Eerie… You’re still pining after his affections I see. Is he still spurning your advances?” Ghirahim cooed, tossing Link a glance. Link could read the mood. He slowly drew his sword.  **  
**

 

Instead of responding with anger, which Link had expected after such a scathing jab, he was met with laughter.”Of course! You know how he is… But I think I’m wearing him down..” Alecai held their hand out. In it appeared a long and thin sword. The blade was curved and wavy, and while it appeared quite fragile.. Link didn't want to test it.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim shook his head and snorted. “You haven't changed..” He was gone in an instant. In the time it took Link to blink, the two demons were locked in sword battle. Link had expected to be the one to fight.. But he wasn't opposed to this. Ghirahim called over his shoulder as he staved off Alecais blows. “Link! Try to work the vines away from the door over there! That's where the gem is, I’m sure of it!”  **  
**

 

Link nodded and ran to the door. The vines were as thick his forearm.. This would take time. Link began to hack at the vines, though he found this only made small indents. Tutting at the lack of progress, he grabbed the outermost vine and started a sawing motion. His eyes turned to the demons locked in combat.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim was able to push Alecai backward, swinging his sabres with deadly force. Alecai moved like they had no bones in their body, however, twisting out of the way as they bobbed and weaved between the swords. Laughing, Alecai pushed the length of their sword up against Ghirahims own weapons. The force was enough to send the sword-spirit backward—and due to the floor being how it was—he lost his balance for a split second. That single second was enough for Alecai to get a slash of his sword past Ghirahim’s defenses. Link winced and paused his sawing motion as he heard the sound of ripping fabric. Ghirahims shawl was torn from his body, a gash formed along his collarbone. It wasn't deep, but it had to be painful. Ghirahim snarled. That damned floor! He teleported out of the way as Alecai slammed his sword down where his neck had just been. He wanted to keep his head, thank you very much. **  
**

 

With Ghirahim out of their immediate sights, Alecai turned to Link with a malicious smile. The hero's blood ran cold. He forced himself into a standing position. His companion was nowhere to be seen and now he had to defend himself. Taking Ghirahim’s misstep into consideration, Link quickly mapped the areas of the floor that were the least destroyed. He would have to attempt to stay in those areas, if at all possible. Alecai moved toward him, and Link purposefully circled around to an area that looked to be stable footing. Alecai smiled with a false sweetness.  **  
**

 

“I didn't expect Ghirahim to leave so quickly... But he’ll be back. Until then, how about we play?” Alecai flickered out their tongue as they moved their sword into a defensive position. “I’ll even allow you the first move! Show me what the Goddess's chosen hero is capable of.. The one who slayed the king and bested Sable..” **  
**

 

Link remembered what was at stake. The lives of Zelda, Groose, and all his friends.. His home, his loftwing.. Ghirahim’s life as well. He took a deep breath and ran forward, giving an easy stab to gauge their strength. Of course Alecai dodged, and they locked swords. Alecai was stronger than they looked, and it took Link a fair amount of effort to deflect their sword to the side. Alecai swung their arm back again with such speed that that Link barely had the reflex to bring up his shield to block. The shield kept the side of his face from being hacked off, at least. Alecai laughed.  **  
**

 

“You certainly have training and skills, I’ll give you that. You know your way around a sword.. But how will you fare against someone who has been wielding a blade for centuries?”  **  
**

 

Alecai was gone before Link could even process the words. He felt a strong kick to his back that knocked the air out of him and sent him to the ground. Synopses firing off wildly for ways to survive this vulnerable position, Link rolled to the side just as Alecai’s sword stabbed into the ground next to him. He had enough time to work his shield up to deflect the shower of blows being rained down onto him. With a frustrated hiss, Alecai gave the shield a kick to jerk it out of the way and jabbed for the shocked face of the boy under them.  **  
**

 

Link screwed his eyes shut instinctively, but just as he could practically FEEL his skull being skewered, he heard the sound of a sword clattering to the ground and a pained grunt. Opening his eyes quickly, he could see Ghirahim, mid-kick, slamming his foot into the side of Alecais arm. Ghirahim saved his life far too often. Link took the opportunity to scramble up to his feet. **  
**

 

Ghirahim clicked his tongue as Alecai moved to pick up their sword again, rubbing their arm. “Come now, did you think I’d let you kill him so easily?” Alecai glared at Ghirahim, but gave a snort “Not really, no.”  **  
**

 

The two demons were on each other again, reigning down blow after blow. Link took this moment to  breathe and try to clear the tunneling in his vision from that kick. Alecai was strong… But it seems that this time Ghirahim was willing to help him. The two demons broke away, no clear victor. Alecai ran a hand through their now mussed up hair. **  
**

 

“Hah.. Two on one is hardly fair, don't you think? While I  would  toy with you two for hours.. My orders are to kill you as quickly as possible. With that being said… I think I have a solution..” Ghirahim moved back cautiously so he was near Link. He took that as a sign to brace himself.  **  
**

 

The ground started to quake, much like it did with Sable. The light from the chandelier went out without any warning, pitching the room into an uneasy darkness. Demonic hisses and  rattles filled the air and by the time the chandelier re-lit itself, Alecai was no longer there. In their place was a towering snake (Which, yet again, Link was glad for actually paying attention during some of Horwells lectures.. He rather enjoyed learning about  animals.). **  
**

 

The beast was exceptionally tall, Its head almost touching the high ceiling. It's body was covered in dark green and black scales, a slick shine over its being made it appear slippery. The tip of its tail was coated with a thick cluster of barbs and spikes—and Link personally didn't want to venture anywhere near them. It appeared that the beast was wearing the skull of another demon on its head; as it had long and curved horns that jutted out of the bone helmet. A long mane of  hair like spines furrowed out down its neck and body. Glowing eyes peered out of the empty sockets of the demon skull, even more hypnotizing in this form. When it opened its maw, large and glistening fangs protruded out into the open. Link swallowed and readied his sword.  **  
**

 

Sable hadn't said a word in this form, but it seemed they could vocalize. Alecai laughed and it sounded like many voices laughing all at once. Ghirahim simply looked on. **  
**

 

“Mm.. Always so flashy. But who am I do call someone out on something like that, hmm??” After a brief chuckle, Ghirahim glanced to Link. His voice dropped lower. “I’ll let you find their weak spots on your own. I’ll be fighting with you, so it won't be a hard battle.. Just try not to die.”  **  
**

 

With that, Ghirahim leapt forward. As he landed in front of Alecai, they launched forward with a hiss. While they were trying to bite Ghirahim’s head off, they swung their tail up like a mace and hurdled it down toward Link. Eyes wide, he rolled to the side as it crashed into the ground. Ghirahim vaulted out of the way as Alecai spit a large pool of acid at him. Link then understood, in part, what Ghirahim was doing. He was getting Alecai to use a good portion of their movies, to show Link what to expect. Link decided to stop standing around like a fool and  get in there.  **  
**

 

He swung around to the back side of the beast, hopefully out of their view. At this time, Alecai was hissing and biting at Ghirahim like there was no tomorrow. Using the opportunity, Link evaluated for possible weak spots. The skull Alecai adorned made stabbing at the head out of the question.. Most of the body was covered by thick scales, even the underside, as far as he could tell. That left the eyes, the mouth.. As Link was scanning for any other areas, he saw it. Under the mane of spines he could see a long scar that ran down the length of Alecais back. The scales around it had flaked off.. It was the perfect spot to attack. Link knew he had to be strategic, however.  Once Alecai knew that he was targeting it, they would never let him behind them.  **  
**

 

When Alecai sweeped down low to get to Ghirahim, Link made his move. He jumped up as high as he was able and grabbed onto the spines for purchase. Alecai stopped and before they could so much as move to get him off, he stabbed his sword down into the flesh. A scream echoed through the room as Alecai began to thrash about in pain and anger. Link clenched his teeth and dug his sword in, twisting it to cause as much damage as he could before he was thrown off. When his sword came out, blood began to spill from the wound. Alecai snarled and turned the full brunt of their anger toward Link. Their eyes—full of primal bloodlust— rendered Link stationary. He willed his legs to move, however, even as Alecai lashed out and begun to wrap their coils around him, he found he was trapped in place.  **  
**

 

It only took a few moments for Link to find he was squeezed between strong muscles trying to suck the very air from his lungs. He cried out in pain as he felt his bones being crushed, but soon he didn't even have enough air to make a sound.. Just as he thought all of his bones were going to shatter, the pressure was gone and another shriek filled the air. This time, Ghirahim was stabbing one of his sabres right through the bone mask and into Alecai’s snout. **  
**

 

Link gasped for breath as he was dropped to the ground. He tried to stand up, though his body wouldn't allow it. He needed a few moments to recover.. He honestly thought he was going to die. It was alright though. Ghirahim had  really saved his life that time and got a good stab in. Blood poured from the wound on Alecai’s nose, even as the snake heaved and hissed.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim appeared next to him, probably to check if he was still alive. Seeing that the boy wasn't dying, he looked up to the squirming reptile. “Do you concede yet, Alecai?” In response, Ghirahim was met with a head butt that sent him flying back into a wall. Looks like there was one last go around.  **  
**

 

It had seemed that Alecai believed Link to be dead, or at least out for the count. It came as a surprise to Link himself when he found the pain to be replaced with energy. He had gotten his second wind.. And he wanted to end this. They were pressed for time, and hardly halfway done with their mission. Link moved as slowly as he was able to grab a weapon from his pouch. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Link saw  Alecai was slithering toward him and Ghirahim, who was working himself out of the newly-formed crater in the wall.  **  
**

 

Alecai opened their mouth wide, no doubt ready to douse Ghirahim with acid and end this themself. What they weren’t counting on, however, was the arrow that was sudden shot into their throat. With a scream of pain Alecai lurched and tried to shake the arrow free. By the time they had shaken it out, the damage was already done. Blood poured out of their mouth as they snarled and choked. Overwhelmed by pain and blood loss, Alecai gave a hiss of defeat. The beast's scales began to shed in mass quantities—before all that was left was the shuddering humanoid form of Alecai. ****

 

Ghirahim gave a pleasantly surprised hum as he ripped his body free from the wall. “Now Link, I’m impressed. I thought you were out cold.. But that was superb! Looks like we’ll be getting the gem ahead of schedule..” **  
**

 

Alecai glowered up at the duo. A large gash was now present along their back, along with a bleeding wound between their eyes. They coughed up blood and snarled. “You… You’re an idiot, Ghirahim…” With a final round of coughs, Alecai fled the room in an instant, leaving only a blood puddle in their wake.  **  
**

 

Now that the threat was gone, Link took a second to just collapse onto the ground and  breathe.  His body hurt badly.. He felt bruised all over. He may have actually had some internal bleeding. With a shaky hand, he reached back into his pouch for a red potion. He downed it quickly, as he had gotten used to the bitter taste long ago. He felt the warmth of it wash over his body. It would take a bit to really kick in, but his worst wounds would be taken care of. Finding the strength to stand, Link found Ghirahim on the other side of the room. **  
**

 

He picked up his shredded shawl from the ground and clicked his tongue. “Damn.. I’ll have to mend this.” Sighing at having to do the work, he moved over to the door. He glanced back at Link. “You look like a mess. Are you going to survive?” Link nodded and gestured to the empty potion bottle as he was putting it away.  **  
**

 

Ghirahim wrinkled his nose “I don't know how you can stomach that garbage.. But I suppose in a pinch it works well… Now come here and help me tear down these wretched vines.”  **  
**

 

Link made his way over and did just that. As the door was exposed, Ghirahim grabbed the knob and shouldered the large door until it opened. Stepping inside the room, another large chandelier lit itself in much the same way the other did; black flames and all. Demise certainly wanted to appear intimidating. The room they were now in was almost bigger than the throne room. at the far end of the room sat one of the largest beds Link had ever seen, at least 7 or 8 of his own beds put together back at skyloft. The room had more tapestries and bookshelves galore, along with a long center table with chairs around it. It was a bedroom fit for a king, that's for sure. What really got Links attention was a pedestal that sat in the corner. On it, under a glass case, sat a large green gem. Link made his way over and lifted off the glass cover. He could almost see the movement of the trees and the wind reflected onto the surface.  **  
**

 

Link looked back at Ghirahim and found the demon noticeably deep in reverie. He couldn't help a small smile that came over his lips, though he quickly wiped it off. It was actually.. Endearing to him now to see how loyal Ghirahim is to Demise. It's rather sad.. It made him wonder if Fi would feel the same thing. He set the glass cover down, hoping the noise would shake Ghirahim from his thoughts. It worked, and the demon looked over. Link acted like he hasn't noticed a thing as he looked back at his partner. Ghirahim gave the room a once over with his eyes quickly, before nodding to Link.  **  
**

 

“Take it. We don't have time to fool around…” **  
**

 

As Links hands wrapped around the gem, he felt that same light pour over him from before. When he opened his eyes, he and Ghirahim were standing at the mouth of the woods again. He had no idea how much time had passed. It was early morning when they had left the Centaur village.. But looking up at the sky, it looked to be dawn again…. Link didn't care one bit. Ghirahim had possession of the gem, and he felt exhausted. He slumped down on the cool grass and felt himself drifting off. He heard the chastisements of Ghirahim, and even the approach of hooves.. But he would have to apologize later. All he could think about now was sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who still exists hahahaha,,,, So its been a while, yeah. I procrastinated really bad. Boss fights are the hardest chapters. Buttttttt look, here it isssss. I pushed this out all this weekend to get it to you guys, because hey, you all deserve it. This is actually a loooonng chapter omg. But I think its pretty quality? I'm not proud of some parts, but if I nitpick it forever you guys will never get itt... So please enjoy!!!


	16. Master and Sword

It was dark. It began at the edges of his vision, flickering in until it came into a distinct clarity. It was the throne room again, everyone in their usual places. Each time Link had one of these dreams, the room and its inhabitants came clearer into focus than the time before. This time felt different, however. He was more self aware this time, more lucid. It was almost as if he was physically there. From the corner of his vision he noticed a large pool of blood. Following the blood, he could see Alecai being dragged out of the room by their frantic underlings and attendants; blood bubbling from their lips and staining their clothes. Their eyes flickered up toward the astute figure always by the side of the throne; who was looking back while scrawling things onto a clipboard. Was that the person whom Ghirahim mentioned that Alecai harbored affection for? Link couldn't remember the name. 

The figure paused writing for a moment to shout orders to the underlings, but Links could hear nothing but a ringing deep in his ears. He concentrated hard on trying to catch the words, but by the time he had righted his hearing, the speaking had finished. Oh well. The sensation he felt was not unlike trying to swim in Chu-jelly; like his thought process and movements were stinted by some unseen force. It was like he was floating, but neither here or.. Wherever his physical body was. 

Once Alecai had been carried away for what must be medical attention, the room fell into silence. It was quickly broken by an impatient sounding snarl, which drew links gaze to the shadowy area near the left of the thrown. The rattling of chains preceded the glowing pinprick of what must have been an eye. When Link heard the voice that spoke, it resounded off the walls and into his head clearly.

“Ngggh, Naberius.. I told ya if you want shit done, send me out! I'm next, ain't I?? Yeah?? Yeah?! You need the clipboard-stiff here for advising or whatever.. Lemme rip into them, eheh...”

A row of sharp teeth gleamed in the dim light. Link felt the sensation of having goosebumps, but he couldn't know, since it didn't feel like his body was physically here. There was a sigh from the right of the thrown, as well as the word ‘barbarian’ whispered under a breath. From the throne, Naberius himself, cloaked in shadows as always, impatiently tapped his fingers along the stone armrest. After a moment of consideration, he spoke. 

“Yes. You’re being deployed next.. But if you next two should fail like the other two..” The threat hung in the air. It didn't need to be finished. 

To the right, there was a soft breath. “Rest assured, sir. When  _ that one's _ bloodlust gets the better of him as always and he does something foolish.. I’ll eliminate the enemy myself.”

A barking cackle sounded from the left “Tough talk, bird-shit for brains! There won't be anything left for you to eliminate! I'm gonna make a good meal out of them… Especially the hero.” Link could practically hear him drooling. 

Naberius spoke up again. “I really don't care which one of you does it. I just need them out of my way. That hero alone has the strength to ruin us, but with the cooperation of that sword.... They are the biggest threat we face. All I ask is to see their bodies when they’re dead..” He folded his hands over each other “..However mangled they may be.” 

A yelping and snickering laugh came from the left, while all that came from the right was an affirmative sound. Link knew that the hardest part was yet to be seen, but could it really be harder than beating Demise? 

Naberius sighed “With that being said.. Please see to it that each of your second in command officers take over the duties of militarization. Sable and Alecais officers have already stepped up in their stead, and I expect the same from you both. With our commanders being this… Indisposed.. I fear it may take longer than originally planned to deploy the troops.” 

Ah, that was important. Link had to remember that. It was now, unfortunately, that he was starting to feel dizzy. He could feel something that was perhaps blood, dripping down from his nose that… May or may not physically be there. He tried to move his arm up to wipe off the warm liquid, but he found he couldn't control his limbs. Ah. Well..

From this point, he could feel his consciousness.. (Or perhaps unconsciousness) slipping. The image of the throne room was fading further into obscurity, until all he could see was darkness again. That's when the pain started. 

The sudden shift and flux between the dream and the stages of waking were so strong, it brought on physical pain. Link's eyes snapped open when he found himself unable to breathe. His body was paralyzed with the sudden awakening, so he could only struggle for oxygen. After a few moments of panic, his lungs finally kicked in and he took a few hasty and shuddering breaths. He felt disoriented, as he could still feel that feeling of dread that washed through his body after all of those dreams, but it was more.. diluted. He brought a hand up to rake through his hair. His skin was sweaty and he felt that same wetness under his nose. This time his arm cooperated however, so he brought his fingers up to his nostril. It  _ was _ blood… How comforting. He licked his dry lips and shifted to look around. Where was he?

The smell.. The smell of hay and trees told him he was back in the centaur village. He relaxed his tense posture and blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. What had happened? How long had it been? They had just gotten the gem and fought Alecai.. As Link went to sit up, he winced. Looking down, he noticed his shirt had been taken off and his midsection had been wrapped in gauze. He worked himself into an upright position as he heard the sound of hooves approaching. Hard to be stealthy when you’re a centaur and your house has a stone floor. The door to his room opened to reveal Valoys, who was carrying a tray with towels and a glass of water. Bless this centaur. Valoys smiled kindly when he saw Link awake.

“Ah, Link.. How are you feeling? You look worn out..” Seeing the state he was in, Valoys tutted gently and got a towel; kneeling to wipe the blood from his upper lip and the sweat from his face. Link couldn't help but relax under the kind gesture. Valoys was so sweet... Link looked at the water longingly, as his throat felt as if he hadn't spoken in 20 years and gargled with sand. Valoys noticed and smiled, handing him the water. Link nodded gratefully and drank like this was the last form of liquid relief on earth. 

Valoys placed a hand on top of the bandages on his midsection, which made Link tip his head curiously. Had he been injured? Valoys spoke up.

“I must thank you for what you’ve so bravely done. The woods are already far less dangerous.. While it will take some time for all of the dark magic to leave that place, it is already much safer.. I imagine it was a hard battle. You were exhausted when you returned!” His laughter was light.

“You had a few cracked ribs and some minor internal bleeding. When we got you into bed, we just gave you an herbal potion and wrapped you up to set the bones correctly. That was a few hours ago, so it should be alright by now.” He gave a little wink “The secret ingredient is magic.” 

Link smiled a bit and uttered a small thank you. Now that he thought about it, the potion most likely altered his mental state; making the premonition dream seem surreal and helping to mask the pain afterwards... Looking out the window, he could see it appeared to be almost noon. Ghirahim would probably be mad, considering how pressed for time they were……. Ah. But if what he saw in that dream was to be believed.. He looked about in inquiry. He hadn’t seen any sign of Ghirahim..

While Valoys was looking over how well he was healing, Link asked him about Ghirahim's whereabouts.

“Ah! My mother offered to mend his shawl.. And I believe he mentioned something about a gate and headed off??” Valoys tilted his head slightly. “He said he would return shortly..”

Oh.. So Ghirahim went to put the gem in the demon gate. Good. When Valoys gave him the all clear, he moved to stand. Stretching out his arms, legs and midsection, he felt only a slight stiffness in his chest. Having his wounds tended to in a more professional way was a luxury; more than he could say for his original adventure which often ended with bloody makeshift cloth bandages and emergency trips for potions. His body, which before had been almost unscathed was now marred with scars. It was a bit of a shame, but it also served as a constant reminder of the amazing things he'd accomplished. He was one of the first humans to set foot on the surface in some-hundred years... He single-handedly carved out a path between the monsters of the land to save his friend and defeated the demon king. 

That journey changed him, as to be expected. Before he was content lazily gliding through the sky on his loftwings back, becoming a knight and… What, protecting people from chu-chus?? How could he ever really go back to a life like that, once he had experienced the surface world in full? He had met so many people and had amazing stories that he could tell for ages.. Ah. He’d spaced out..

Valoys left the room for a quick moment before returning with Links tunic folded and cleaned in his hands. The centaur smiled lightly and cast a glance at the floor. “I took the liberty of washing your tunic.. It had seen better days, no doubt..” That's true. Link gave a grateful smile and took the tunic, running his hands over the surface. It had been imbued with magic to mend the gashes and runs in fabric. The centaurs really were incredibly kind.. Link's chest swelled happily at the hospitality being shown to him. This is why he loved doing good things for people.. For the happiness  he and they could share afterward. Valoys left him to re-dress himself, which he did with care. He moved to look at his reflection in the mirror that was propped up against the wall across the room. He smiled slightly, running his hand through his golden locks in an attempt to tame his rampant bed head. Once he felt as though he was back in one piece, he reattached his gear, which had been left by his bedside. 

Venturing out into the common area of the house, he was met with the smiling face of King Zaic. He had been settled onto the couch with his wife, who looked to be mending Ghirahim's shawl. He stood and trotted over to Link.

“There he is! Ahahaa.. I had a good feeling about you when you came here, and you’ve even done what you said you would! The centaurs are in your debt.” Zaic proceeded to give a short bow, which caused Link to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. 

Zaic gave a hearty laugh and patted  Link on the back for his modesty, though it was with more care than usual as to not injure him further. Xenia moved to stand next to her husband, presenting Ghirahim shawl to Link with a smile. Link took it and noticed that there were now golden accents along the edges , which made him cast a curious glance toward the queen.

She smiled sheepishly “Ah.. Ghirahim had asked me to add those on, if I was to be working on it already, so I agreed..”

Of course. Always had to be flashy, did he? Speaking of the devil, he appeared in the living area with the snap of his fingers, in a flourish of diamonds that hardly seemed necessary. Link then noticed that Ghirahim held his sword on his back. He must have really have been out of it to not notice his sword had been missing…..

Ghirahim hummed pleasantly, seeing not only that Link was awake, but he also held his mended shawl. He walked over and propped a hand on his hip casually. “Have a nice nap? I took the liberty of setting the gem in myself, while you were indisposed..” While he spoke he moved to pluck the shawl right out of Link's hands, scrutinizing it.

He must have deemed it acceptable, as it around his shoulders not a moment later. Being the gentleman he was, Ghirahim gave his thanks to Xenia, his pompous attitude causing Link to scrunch up his face. At least he seemed pleased. Dealing with a pissy demon sword was not high on Link’s to-do list.

After a brief meal with the centaurs, at their behest, Ghirahim and Link were ready to head off. Xenia had packed them some bread, water, and cured meats for their journey. Valoys had made a few more herbal potions for Link to take with him. Link had been musing over returning to skyloft for a supply run, but that didn't seem entirely necessary now. That would shave off some time getting to their next location.. Which Link should really ask Ghirahim about. 

After venturing into the woods outside the village, Ghirahim produced the map they had been using from thin air. Setting it down, Link saw there to be more marks than before. The area near the desert and the woodland area had been crossed off. Link turned his attention to the remaining marks; one to the far right of the eldin province, and one way in the desert area of lanayru. Ghirahim pursed his lips in thought. Was he trying to figure where to head next? Including who might be waiting for them there..? Link thought it to be a good time to speak up, now that they were alone and back on track. 

“I had a premonition dream…while I was out.” At this simple phrase, Ghirahim turned his eyes upward to the boy. His eyes spoke volumes. White lips twisted up in an amused smile. It seemed like he and the boy.. Now had this unspoken connection. Ghirahim could peer into those sky blue eyes and see whatever Link wanted him to. It seems that Link could read him a bit better than he would have given him credit for. He had figured out what he was thinking, after only a few moments of thought on Ghirahim’s part. The demon gave a broad gesture, which Link took as a signal to speak.

“I could see so clearly.. Yet everything was in a haze.. Alecai was being taken to the infirmary. Naberius was talking to two others.. One of them was..” Link paused, taking a moment to recall details “manic, to say the least. The other was very stoic and composed. The two were bickering.. But I believe the manic one was being deployed..”

Ghirahim nodded, as if what Link was saying confirmed a few things in his head. Link definitely had some sort of ability to peer into the demon world, as there was no way he could have known about the last two commanders. Was it because of the connection he now had to Ghirahim? Or was someone behind it? Whatever the reason may be, if this was true, Ghirahim knew where to head next. However, Link continued talking.

“Ah… But most importantly.. Naberius said that since the commanders were being drawn elsewhere, getting the army together may take longer..”

Ah. Ghirahim perked up in interest again. That was good, very good. Not that he cared about the fate of the surface world, but having to fight his way through the entire demon army would be hellish, even for him. No pun intended. Once Naberius had the backing of the army, he'd be virtually untouchable. Thinking about that lowly usurper made his blood boil and his fingers itch to feel his blood on them. Shaking away the bloodlust, Ghirahim smiled. 

“Perfect. That buys us a few days at most, which can be critical. Now I suggest you clip on those fireshield earrings of yours, because we’re going deep into Eldin.” Link could hardly contain his joy, in the form of slumping shoulders and a sigh. What fun.

In almost no time flat, the duo had found their way into the Eldin province.  Instead of heading toward the summit, which Link had expected, Ghirahim guided him to an expanse of lava. He eyed ghirahim and informed him while the fireshield earrings keep him, well, alive in temperatures like this.. He was still flammable. Ghirahim clicked his tongue and gave a dismissive wave of the hand. 

“I know that. We’re just going on a bit of a trip. All we need is a vessel…” all at once, with his signature masculine grace, Ghirahim grabbed at the cliff side around them and voraciously tore out a large  chunk of rock. Links eyebrows raised at the spectacle. Sometimes, he forgot just how strong the demon was. It was always intriguing for Link to see the more powerful side of Ghirahim. He could flit about and preen for all it was worth, but when he got into bouts of physical strength and anger, that sort of… primal side always made Link feel like..swooning? He shook his head. Flipping his curtain of hair, Ghirahim set the rock down in the lava with the flattest part facing upward. It could hold them both with relative ease.  

Ghirahim stepped on and sat himself down. He glanced lazily over his shoulder at Link and patted the spot next to him. “What are you waiting for? A formal invitation? It will be in the mail. Now get on.” Link gave a soft snort as he moved to climb on. Forget about the whole swooning thing.

Ghirahim had neglected to tell him exactly how long it would take to get… Wherever they were going. They had been gliding along the lava for.. What had to be at least a half hour. Link looked over at his companion, who was laying back on the rock with his eyes closed. He huffed and shifted to lean over him. Why should he get to rest?

Sensing the malaise in Link, Ghirahim popped an eye open to gaze at him. Link was trying not to puff his cheeks out like a petulant child. Ghirahim snorted with laughter at the expression, sliding his eyes closed again.

“Are you growing bored, Link? We’re only…. A bit more than halfway there.” Link could have groaned. Ghirahim chuckled slightly at the teen. Teasing this boy was something that was always hilarious to the demon. After Link fell silent for a few moments, Ghirahim opened an eye to look at him again. The boy was looking at him, deep in thought. He quirked a brow, but the boy spoke up first.

“Why did you not help me in the battle with Sable?”

The question was sudden and unexpected, making Ghirahim open both his eyes. He studied Link’s eyes, but found little answers there. He ran his tongue over his teeth before choosing to answer.

“Why? I wanted to see if you had the skills to defeat the likes of the demon commanders on your own. I had never gotten an in-depth look at your fighting and cognitive skills.… Why do you ask? Was it nagging at your little mind?” He propped his arms up behind his head and studied the boy.

Link was the first one to break the eye contact, looking out over the lava. The two hadn’t really gotten much time to talk in their haste to get to the demon world… But what better time to talk than when you’re stuck on a slab of rock on a lava river for an hour? Link had plenty of questions.

“...Would you be willing to tell me more about the demon world? And the demon king? I was never really told in detail..”

He hadn't known much, going into it. Doing some research on his own, he had inferred about Demises attempted seizure, how he was sealed away, and everything that happened with the Goddess Hylia.. But neither Zelda nor Impa had truly explained the root of everything to him. Sometimes, he recalled Zelda's words in the Sealed temple. ‘I used you’. In truth, Link had mulled it over before. He and Ghirahim were… Alike, the thought. They were both pawns, of the Goddess and Demon king respectively. 

Ghirahim was surprised with the turn in the conversation. He studied the expression on the boys face. He had a wisdom that was beyond his years. He sat up, finally giving Link his undivided attention. 

“...Alright. What is it that you want to know?”

Link replied quickly.

“Everything.”

Ghirahim gave a snort before tapping his fingers lightly against his leg. “Let's see… The demon world itself is seated in a dimension much like where the Goddesses reside. This realm is a shared realm, between the Goddess realm and the Demon realm. It is a dark place, where the sky is ashen grey and the sun is red. Very different from this world, both in looks and how it is run. There are cities and villages scattered about, but most demons are very solitary and territorial, preferring to live alone. It's a generally hostile place with few rules, except listen to the current King or Queen and their commanding officers. That one is mostly common sense, as if you cross the ruler and their commanders, which are the most powerful beings… Death is eminent.”

Link listened, as raptly as possible. This was very intriguing to the adventure hungry sky boy. 

“The Demon King comes into control by sheer power alone, forcing those under him into submission. My earliest memories are of Demise, so he was one of first rulers. Demise was…. Just. He was a fair king who sought power and destruction for demon kind. When he learned of the existence of the Tri-force, he set out to take it and conquer this realm for the expansion of demon territory. Well, I imagine you can venture a guess of how that went….” 

Link noticed that Ghirahim was reverent, playing with a ring on his finger that Link really hadn't noticed until now. Had that always been there? No.. He must have brought it back from the stronghold. He nudged it every time he breathed the word Demise. He always spoke so highly of him.. With such respect and prestige. During a pause in his speech, Link spoke up.

“Can you….. Tell me more about the bond between master and sword?”

Ghirahim’s eyes moved up to meet his. There was a profusion of emotion between their gazes. Ghirahim breathed out softly.

“Link… Our bond was much, much closer than anything you could even imagine having with Fi.” That single sentence brought with it a feeling that Link couldn't place, but knew he didn't like.

“Demise and I… We were virtually unstoppable together. It’s rare for sword spirits to exist, as it was mostly a trend reserved for the the rich and royal… But the true bond between master and sword..” Ghirahim ran his hands up over his arms, in a motion like he was hugging himself. “Exquisitely close. You do anything to fulfil your master's needs. You’re at their beck and call at a moment's notice.. Ohhhhh..and the feeling of euphoria when they praise your hard work…”

Link knew he had never had such a close bond with Fi. Fi was sweet and helpful, but Link felt she took her duty much too strictly and without emotion, which made it hard to become truly close. Ghirahim is the polar opposite of Fi..and hearing how he talked about such a close bond made something in Link’s chest burn with longing. For what, exactly he couldn't say. For a bond that close? For a sword that reliable? For  _ Ghirahim _ ?

Links emotions must have been smoldering in his eyes, because when Ghirahim looked up at him, he paused. The two were closer than Ghirahim remembered being before, and the look that Link was giving him was charged with emotion. What exactly those emotions were, Ghirahim couldn't tell, but the sheer intensity of them left him rendered stationary. Link had always had eyes like a beast, and even Ghirahim would admit being intimidated by the furious looks Link had cast him in the past.. But there was something about his gaze now that left him almost… Flustered?

Impossible. He, of all people, wouldn't get flustered by the raw look of a human boy. The sudden inexplicable heat on his face was from the lava, nothing more. The irregular beat of heart heart was due to the smoke that hung in the air that made breathing difficult, that was all. 

Link himself was actually almost attracted to the sudden look that Ghirahim adopted. He was a deer in headlights, his eyes a bit wide and his face a bit flushed. The demon turned after a moment and coughed into his fist. 

“T..This air is hard to breath in…” Link.. Didn't quite believe that was all that look held, but he would drop the issue for the moment. He had never seen the demon with a look that was anything other than playful, serious, smarmy or livid. Seeing his face then, Link would almost call it cute… Almost. He wouldn't admit it to the flamboyant beast, or else he would never shut up. Still… Link resolved to file away that memory for later. 

Ghirahim gripped his wrist and willed his heart to relax as he looked down at his lap. What was  _ that?  _ For a moment, he felt as if it was Demise looking at him again. That same sort of look that he felt the need to submit to, as if it was his duty. As if Link was his true master. This kinship between him and Link was nothing more than business.. Link was not his Master! Link isn't going to be his master! He's just using Link until he gets to the demon realm! He would never submit himself to that boy… Ghirahim continued those mantras in his head as they continued down the lava river at their leisurely pace. It’s just the heat, Ghirahim…. It's just the heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Look at that, actual weird feelings between these two. They're both way too stubborn to admit anything's going on. Its just the heat boys, don't worry ;) Yeah, again, sorry for sparse updates. It's just hard to find motivation among heaps of school work. This part was actually pretty fun to work on though... 
> 
> Where could they be going? Who will they meet? Who's this next commander? Will they make it out okay? Idk. But it will be coming up, so stay tuned!


	17. Into the fire

Gradually, the two had settled themselves down into a pleasant and thoughtful silence; which stretched on until they had reached their destination. Link wouldn’t have been able to know they were close, had Ghirahim not sat up from his lounging position with intrigue and caution; jostling the young hero from his thoughts. The look of concentration on Ghirahim's face told him he was searching for something, like he was trying to hear the faintest of sounds, nestled between the prominent simmer of the lava beneath them and the howl of the wind. After a moment, the demon clucked his tongue and sat back, propping his hands behind him and looking up at the sky.

“It seems as though that bastards gone and made things difficult for us..”

At the look of confusion Link gave him, He gave an amused yet tight lipped smile. “He's gotten here before us. Knowing that maniac, he's probably got the area on high alert. We’re going to need to do some smooth talking to get to where we need to be..  So stay on your guard and watch yourself, hm?” Ghirahim stood up and crossed his arms. Link followed suit.

In the distance, he could see it. The rock walls that surrounded them on either side opened up to what seemed to be a large, pond like collection of lava and subsequently a dead end. What could possibly be out this far? If the area could be on high alert, that means there were inhabitants. This was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere so far that Mogmas had surely never visited it.

As they approached, Link felt the presence of magic grow stronger, like tendrils wrapping around his being and snaking into his consciousness. They were able to drift into the expanse of molten rock until they reached the center, where the lava stopped flowing with a suddenness that Link knew was not natural. Silence crept over the area, blanketing the two. It did not last long however, as the lava about 20 feet in front of them started to bubble with foreboding ferocity. More bubbling areas began to spring up across the pond… 5, 10, 20.. Link felt unease and reached back to grab the hilt of his sword as figures began to rise from the viscous liquid. Ghirahim's hand wrapped around his wrist just then and the demon whispered to him. Show no hostility.

The figures rose up into the form of soldiers, but of a species Link had never seen before. 30 or so of them-- various sexes-- stood around them, spears and swords raised. They were bipedal creatures with skin that was a dark rouge and legs similar to those of the centaurs; bent backwards at a joint and ending in sturdy hooves. The figures all bore metal masks that Link assumed covered their faces; large horns jutting out of their heads at least a good three feet into the air. They all had varying lengths of thick hair, imbued with the colors of fire and ash. The creatures were thin and tall, gangly in nature with thick, clawed arms. The soldiers bore armor in the form of chestplates, arm guards, and chainmail.

A tense moment passed between them. Ghirahim slowly raised up his hands, in a cease fire gesture. The soldiers turned their attention to Link, who hurriedly did the same. From among the ranks, a soldier of obviously high standing moved forward to meet them. It’s voice was a low series of rumbles and snarls, and it sounded more like the beast had something caught in its throat than a language. Ghirahim spoke in response, but not  anything Link could understand either. His voice lowered in tenor when he spoke what must have been some form of demon language, heavy and dark on his tongue. A shiver unconsciously slid down Links spine at his voice. The soldier, perhaps a general, appeared to be thrown for a loop for a moment. It spoke again, sounding more similar to what Ghirahim was saying, but much less sure of itself. 

Link assumed that this group of.. Whatever they were had developed their own language, and that Ghirahim was speaking a more universal demon language that the general had to try to remember how to speak. That made sense, anyway. What else could he do but psychoanalyse, when he couldn't make heads or tails of the conversation anyway. 

It must have gone alright, as they weren't dead yet. The general barked orders to a few subordinates, who sunk back down into the lava. Nothing happened for a few minutes, and Link supposed they were relaying information. He mumbled to the sword in inquiry.

“I’ve asked for an audience with their king. We need to gain access to their kingdom, and if we can convey that we can take care of that uncouth beast-- who did in fact rip his way through here, that general told me-- then we can find out where they have the gem. We could barge in like that brute, but it is much more efficient to play the diplomat and have the backing of these creatures, is it not? I’m one for picking my battles and  _ this _ is not one that needs to be fought.” 

Link nodded slowly at this. How much did Ghirahim know of these people? He was about to ask, when he heard the telltale bubbling of lava yet again. The subordinates returned, with a smaller being in a hooded robe holding an ornate staff. The general related to Ghirahim the news, and based upon the pleased look on his face, the King had agreed to see them. The robed figured raised a hand and the rock they were on began moving forward with a jolt. Link grabbed Ghirahim’s arm for stability, but after the sword shot him a playful look, he let go with a petulant huff. He’d almost rather fall in the lava than deal with that smarmy so-and-so. Their vessel stopped in front of the robed figure, who stepped onto the rock with a surprising shyness. May Link say that yes, the robed figure was shorter than the soldiers, but still about a head taller than even Ghirahim. After a moment, a glowing bubble of magic formed around them, shielding their bodies from the lava as they began their descent. It occurred to Link that he was probably the only one who would really be harmed by the lava. 

Silence enveloped them on the way down. Link noted that the robed figure started to fidget with the silence, and after a quick wave of the hand and flash of light that Link almost thought he imagined, the figures shoulders slumped in what looked like relief as he addressed them for the first time. 

“P-pardon me, but I figured a linguistic spell was on order, as we speak different languages.. This will make things e-easier..” Link was pleased to actually encounter words he could understand. The robed figure reached up and tugged down the hood that covered his face. From this, Link could see his visage was relatively human in nature. Their robed guide had shoulder length frayed hair- similar in smoldering color to the others and hanging into his face to cover where Link assumed he had eyes. Fuzzy looking and lengthy ears jutted out from under the tufts of hair. The bridge of his nose was arched and sharp fangs nibbled into a supple bottom lip, nervousness oozing from the beast as he felt himself being scrutinized. He floundered visibly for a moment, and Link found his behavior refreshingly endearing. 

“Ah, I'm sorry where are my manners? M-My name is Rukal, Mage to the royal family… I’ve been asked to escort you to the king. I'm sorry for such a greeting.. We haven't gotten outside visitors for decades… And after what happened only a few hours ago…” The young mage shuddered visibly. 

Link gave a reassuring look to their nervous guide and introduced himself, along with Ghirahim. It had been nagging at him for sometime, and it may seem rude.. But he really wanted to know more about what these creatures are. When he voiced his inquiry in the form of a sheepish question, Rukal was only taken aback for a moment before smiling.

“Oh, so you aren't aware of us? I had sensed only the demon with you, so we were very much on alert.. But I was surprised to find you as well…” After a moment of inspection, Rukal balked.

“Ah! A-Are you perhaps a human?! One of the goddesses beings? W-wow, I thought you had all died out! Amazing, that's why I couldn't sense your presence..I had never encountered one of you before.” The mage sputtered as he realized he went off on a tangent of sorts. He began to rattle off, with animated and passionate fervor.

“T-To answer your question, I am an Ifrit. Me and my people live underground, in a ruinous kingdom. We are beings of fire, and can therefore bask in it without consequence… Most beings in this world cannot, so the pool of lava we’re passing through serves as a top notch defense! While we no doubt seem demonic in appearance and we  _ are _ demon descendants, the Ifrits have long been neutral between the plights of the demons and the goddesses..”

That would explain why Link hadn't seen much of anything about them in texts about the great war that he read in the centaur village. Rukal bubbled with anticipation 

“You’ll have to tell me more about humans later! Er, that does bring about the question though... Why are you, a human, here with a demon no less? People don't tend to find this place unless they’re looking for it..”

Ghirahim spoke up now, eyeing up at the gangly mage. He seemed rightfully put off by the height difference, and stood himself up in a more dominant stance to compensate. “We’re here to inquire about a certain.. Artifact. That demon who burst in here not too long ago… I have no doubt that where we can find him, we will find what we seek..” 

Rukal seemed to pale when this was mentioned. “You.. You know that demon, huh?”

Ghirahim gave a nod “Mm, unfortunately…”

Rukal bit his lip, seeming troubled with knowledge. “I...I saw him when he arrived. I was with the King and his attendant.. That beast, that monster….sliced through our watchmen so quickly that they couldn't possibly have gotten word to us… So quickly I couldn't sense the disturbance. While we were walking the perimeter, something shot like a meteor from the lava and onto the ground some meters in front of us.”

His clawed hands trembled on his staff as he spoke.

“The King pushed in front of me, to protect me. I had to get a look, to see what it was..” He swallowed “I wish I hadn't... Gods.. That wretch was on  _ fire _ . His flesh was burning off, falling to clumps right on the ground in front of him… His muscles burnt down to the bone...But… But he was  **grinning** like a madman! His eyes were like spiraling pits of hell and promised death, even as he burned and bled in front of us. Even the king was disturbed.” 

At this description, for all the Triforce of Courage was worth, Link still felt a crawling chill up his spine. He could still see those red, swirling eyes from his premonition, clear as day. He placed a hand on Rukal’s shoulder, making the mage jump slightly. When he gave an apologetic and encouraging look, Rukal relaxed.

“I could sense a sudden and staggering amount of magic energy from him, as his skin and muscles began to reform and heal at an alarming rate, making you question what you had seen. He let out this.. Laugh, that I couldn't describe unless you’ve heard it.” His claws tapped anxiously against the brass of the staff he was clutching.

“ He ended up wounding the king--slashing his eye and bounding off on all fours in the direction of the Citadel of Cinders…” Perhaps realizing his conversation mates would not know of this place, he delved further into detail.

”That's where we keep the treasures we’ve amassed over the decades.. He hasn't been seen since. We have the place blocked off, and the king has ordered that no one be allowed inside or out...”

Ghirahim was shaking his head by now “That barbaric cretin. You needn’t worry about him leaving.. He’s waiting for us.” 

Rukal turned his head to look at Ghirahim and then at Link; demeanor almost fearful for them. “I..I can talk to the king on your behalf. I believe you both.”

The bubble of magic emerged from the lava at last, moving onto a secure outcrop of rock before dissolving. Link knew immediately that Rukal had been telling the truth, as he could see plainly to his right there was a spot where the ground was singed and bloody. The smell of burning hair and flesh still hung in the air with a palpable mist, prompting Link to cover his nose with the back of his hand with as much respect as he could muster. Ghirahim had a look on his face that resembled him stepping in something distasteful.

“Ugh. His filthy magic permeates this place. He’s such an  _ animal _ ..” 

Four guards like the ones before met with them as they disembarked. Rukal gave a tentative smile, again conveying his apologies for the treatment. They began down a well worn cave that, within minutes opened up to an enormous open underground cavern. From a tall viewing platform they were looking down on a positively gigantic civilization as far as the eye could see and Link felt his breath taken away. He had never seen a place so large, it had to be about Skyloft, more than fifty times over! Though his eyes were drawn every which way at once, he took note of everything he could possibly cram into his head. 

Nestled among tall stone structures that looked to be communal living buildings, there were also traditional sized homes. In a large swath of open space near the center of Link’s vision, there was a huge common area, complete with a fountain and sitting areas-- being watched over by a large statue of who was most likely the king. Towering over the residential buildings, there were workplaces, large shopping centers, food buildings, blacksmiths, ironworkers.. Ifrits streamed along all of the roads; trotting away to who knows where, some rushing around while others walked leisurely. There was a mother holding the hand of her small child, a couple taking a stroll arm in arm, workers running off to their jobs... It was so much to take in at once. Yet, over it all Link felt his eyes drawn to the tallest structure.

Built into an outcropping of rock was a tall tower with ornate swirls carved into the exterior. It was complete with purple crystals rotating around the outside in a constant, magical stream. If he had to guess, he would say that the ominous structure was the Citadel of Cinders. 

Rukal and the guards led the pair along high ground above the city, most likely  to ensure they didn't slip away into the bustle of the streets unnoticed. Link still took in the city with a wondrous gleam in his eye, almost tripping a few times in his distracted state. Ghirahim clucked his tongue at this behavior. The place was interesting, even he would admit, as Ifrits were very private beings and little was known about how they ran their society.. But Link was making a fool of himself. At least the guards seemed to think it was endearing, to a degree. Noticing a dip ahead in the ground in front of the young hero, Ghirahim decided to have some fun. 

Predictably, Links foot dug into the unstable ground and it almost caused him to lose his balance and topple over off the road they were on into a ditch. Now was the time to shine. In a grandiose movement, the demon wrapped an arm around Link's waist and supported him, just inches away from falling. Link’s face reflected shock, and soon embarrassment. Perhaps he had been a bit  _ too _ into the scenery… He gave a little glare to Ghirahim. Don't you open your mouth, don't you do it. The demon took the challenge with a shit eating grin.

“My, you’ve had your head in the clouds since we got here! Not surprising, considering your residence.. But please, do watch yourself.. I swear, this happens oh so often….” He feigned exasperation; propping his knuckles against his forehead.

Link blushed in embarrassment and squirmed free of the sword's grip, who couldn't contain his rapturous giggles. Link grumbled and apologized to Rukal and the guards. Rukal, seemingly both amused and embarrassed  _ for _ Link after witnessing that brushed it off with a light laugh and a wave of his claws. Link paid much closer attention to the ground in front of him after that, even if he took the opportunity to throw half hearted glares back to Ghirahim. He couldn't be that angry, since he was the cause of the predicament himself.

Soon enough they were led to a large stone castle that overlooked the whole city with a certain regal grandeur that Link supposed it had, just like every castle did. As the path grew more narrow and he was walking closer and closer to the Ifrits, he really noticed the height difference. The guards were at least a foot taller than Ghirahim, and that wasn't including the giant horns protruding out from the fiery expanse of hair. He tried not to be unnerved by this as they were let through a large gate onto the castle grounds.

Standing by the entryway, flanked by two more guards was an older looking Ifrit, probably around middle aged. Link had no idea whatsoever about the rate through which Ifrits aged, but this man had seen some things, just by the surly look on him. For the first time Link got a glimpse of what their eyes looked like, or at least this man's. His pupils were thin slits and his iris was a soft yellow that almost seemed to glow. The sclera, instead of being white like Link had grown accustomed to, was a dark black. That was certainly enough to give the Ifrits a demonic appearance. As their young mage scampered up to greet the man, Link found himself wondering what Rukal’s eyes looked like. 

Rukal smiled to the two in reassurance as the man stepped forward. He gave a small bow of his head in a show of courtesy, though it wasn't hard to tell by the piercing look in his eyes that he distrusted them. His voice was gravelly and stentorian in nature as he addressed them.

“I am Berul, assistant and advisor to the King. He has agreed to an audience with you, but let it be known that if you try anything I deem dangerous, I shall cut you down where you stand. He is already injured, and that is a grievous failure on my part. That being said… I will not allow anymore harm to come within a breath of him, are we clear?”

Link nodded, and Ghirahim gave an acknowledging jerk of the head. Berul had his eyes boring into the demon, almost daring him to make a move as the two were led into the building. Everything in the castle was large and in comparison Link felt miniscule. From the archways lain with charred tapestry to the staircase that led upward into what was most likely the private quarters.

They were led straight, along a hallways lain with old faded paintings and chiseled statues and furnished with plush carpeting. Link couldn't help but think of how regal this was.. Zaic was a king as well, and while his home was no doubt larger than that of the other centaurs, it was nothing compared to this.  A huge set of doors was pushed open for them and they were herded inside a throne room that rivaled even Demises. There were two empty thrones at the head of the room, elevated on a platform, while golden torches kept the room bright. The carpeting led up to the platform, and that's where they were guided to. 

“The king will see you now. Bow before King Elum, monarch of the Ifrits.” The guards, Rukal and Berul lowered to one knee in respect as from the shadows emerged a towering Ifrit. Link couldn't stop the shock from seeping onto his face at this creatures sheer  _ height _ . If Link were to stand next to him, he would most likely only reach only to the kings  _ stomach _ . Even Ghirahim had to raise his brow at the impressive specimen. Ohhhh, he  _ oozed _ power… the demon resisted the urge to lick his lips.

The King was the definition of intimidating, as he was essentially a hulking mass of height and muscle. His skin was a dark earthen and scorched red and his hair was immensely thick and long, fanning out behind his person with fiery abandon. While the other Ifrits were lean and gangly, the King was muscular and defined. He donned armor in the form of spiked shoulder guards and a chestplate, and he had thick fur wrapped around his waist. Strong looking hooved legs and massive clawed hands completed the package. Resting just shy of his thick horns that honestly looked to be as tall as Link, rested a golden circuit lain with small jewels that Link took to impart his Kingship. He wore other jewelry as well, including thick gold bracelets along his upper arms and piercings in his long ears. The only thing that stood out to Link, as he chanced looking at his face, was the fresh white bandages wrapped around his left eye. 

As the king settled into the throne, a moment of inaction settled down on them. Surprisingly, Ghirahim was the first to break it, in the form of a sweeping bow. Link, feeling disrespectful, gave a bow as well. After a moment of what Link assumed was the King eyeing them down, he spoke. It was a low, authoritative and guttural sound.

“We have not had outside visitors in decades. After such a period, there is suddenly a… Disturbance.. Like the one merely a few hours ago, followed closely by the arrival of another demon and curiously, a human. This is an unprecedented occurrence, and I hope you understand why we are proceeding with such caution.”

Ghirahim spoke up, looking up from his bow. “I understand given the circumstances, Your Majesty. That demon is one I know well, unfortunately. He has come to intercept us, to prevent us from advancing in our goal..” The King's eye narrowed as Ghirahim spoke. 

“...Just who are you two? You are no mere travelers. What do you want with my kingdom?”

Ghirahim stood up straight and put a hand on his chest as he introduced himself. “I am Ghirahim..” Perhaps unsure of what title to use on himself, he paused for a brief moment before settling on “demon sword.” Link piped up, giving his own name. He left off any title, as introducing himself as the “goddess's chosen hero” made him sound conceited and didn't sit alright on his tongue anyway. 

King Elum looked at the two of them with mild intrigue. “An odd pair, to be sure… What is this goal you spoke of?”

Ghirahim ran a hand through his pale hair as he spoke. “We seek a certain treasure….A gem, if you will..”

The King appeared distasteful for a moment. “You’re telling me this is about some paltry gem? We have plenty of them, hundreds…”

Ghirahim shook his head, his eyes dancing in mischief. “Not just any gem, Your Majesty.. The gem that will open the gate to the demon world.”

At this admission, the intrigue sparked back into the King's eyes. He looked between the two of them for a moment, before grunting. “That changes things, then. Why are you seeking a gem like that, and what makes you think it is in our possession?”

Ghirahim gave a soft breath “There is discourse in the demon realm. They are preparing an army to come seize the surface, and we need to get there before they finish mobilizing. As for how I know it's here.. I can sense it’s power. I've come into contact with other gems of its kind, so I have a smidgen of a.. Sensitivity to them, if you will.” Ah. So he used prior knowledge of the surface combined with dowsing huh? 

The king looked at the two, bemused as he paused to absorb their story. “Mh..You are a demon yourself, yes? Why would you wish to stop your own kin from taking this land? That was one of your primary objectives in the war, was it not? Likewise… How do you know the beast of a demon that burst in here?”

Ghirahim had perhaps predicted these questions would be asked, as he didn't seem thrown for a loop. Link was impressed with how thorough the king was being.. Though now, he really just looked interested in the gossip of the demon world. Ghirahim seemed happy enough to oblige. 

“I am a faithful servant to King Demise, his sword and attendant.. I am regret to say that King Demise is no longer with us in this lifetime. However, a lowly prisoner has brainwashed the commanders of the castle and is trying to take Demises place, which I will NOT allow. This army is led by that usurping scum, and I myself have been exiled due to treason, therefore barring my ability to freely get to the demon realm. The only way there now is by opening the Demon gate, which necessitates us having certain gems.. And one of them is here, I’m sure of it.”

He paused, and added in as an afterthought “That demon is one of the commanders to the king and a former... colleague of sorts.” The king actually appeared a bit relieved to hear that the demon who had done this to him wasn't some low life scum, but at least someone of high standing. He tapped his claws against the shining armrest of his throne in thought.

“Hmm.. Very interesting indeed.. What you want for me is to allow you to retrieve this gem, yes?”

Ghirahim nodded in affirmation. “Correct.. We can also help solve your.. Pest problem.”

King Elum’s eyes narrowed and he grunted, leaning back on his throne and  eyeing the young mage who stood by. He had not given the information that the demon was still there. 

“Rukal.. You told our visitors of our plight, did you not?” While Link expected the timid mage to tremble and ask for forgiveness, he was surprised them the age answered back in a casual--yet still respectful-- tone. 

“A-Ah.. Forgive me King.. But I do believe these travelers can be trusted… I will even house them in my wing, if necessary…” Link felt a bit honored at Rukals belief in them. He was lucky to meet nice people along his journeys. 

The king sighed and closed his eye in thought. “...Your judgment has never been wrong before, young one…” After a moment more of consideration, he conceded. “Alright. I shall have you escorted to the Citadel of Cinders midday tomorrow, or as soon as we finish preparations. Until that time, you may stay with Rukal, as he has so kindly offered..” 

Link gave a bow and ushered his thanks, as Ghirahim did the same. The King propped his chin on his knuckle as his dark eye scrutinized them. 

“Make no mistake, however..You will be monitored during your time here, and should you step out of line...I trust you can infer the consequences of betraying my generosity.” His voice stung with inherent distrust. As the King moved to stand, Berul was by his side immediately.

“I will send for you when we are finished. Until then, you may do as you please. If you wish to go into the city, you will be accompanied by someone to keep an eye on you. If you will excuse me.. I must address my people. I'm sure rumors are already running rampant, and I must quell them.” 

With that, the king exited in a flourish of masculine grace, flanked by his dutiful attendant. Link instantly felt tension seep out of his posture as the royalty left the room. Rukal went to their side, smiling with the victory. “Ah, that went very well.. Again, I must apologize for all of these precautions..” He paused, and added quickly “A-And I really hope you’re alright with being housed in my quarters… But if you would like, I could show you the way there?”

After all the bartering for their lives, Link would honestly like nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Yes yes, I know It's been a while, schools kicking my ass. But, without further delay, here is the next chapter. Most of my creatures here are based off of mythology if you haven't already guessed (Sirens, Centraurs, etc) and the same goes for Ifrits (Islamic Mythology). A bit of knowledge, if you're too lazy to google lol
> 
> 'An ifrit is an enormous creature of fire, either male or female, who lives underground and frequents ruins.'
> 
> I structured mine a bit differently, making them more human in appearance and less... hulking brutes, as google images will show you. Though, with that being said, I hope you guys like this. Your support is very much appreciated, honestly <3


	18. Metal and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Link

Rukal led the two of them to their quarters-- through gallant hallways furnished with quartz and gold. Link was regret to admit that shiny things caught his attention… But they really did. His eyes were flickering about in interest at every glint of the chandelier on the pure gold mastheads or the light reflected off the small holographic shards in the quartz floors as they walked. Ghirahim watched the boy with mild amusement. Always so curious, wasn't he? Not unlike a remlit pouncing at a string toy. Though, he supposed he had lived quite a sheltered life on a floating sky rock. He himself had been very interested when he first arrived on the surface, after all.

Surprisingly perhaps to some, Ghirahim was an avid reader before the war. Between combat training, polishing his weapons and keeping his non-sword form beautiful, Ghirahim loved nothing more than to curl into his plush bed and delve into the world of literature. Being knowledgeable was second only to being gorgeous, after all. All manners of books caught his fancy-- fiction, non-fiction, war stories, mysteries, fantasies.. All of them compounded into a knowledge that guided him through trying times. While he was a sword at heart and fighting came naturally, reading battle stratagems through the ages helped him garner tactical prestige. Sifting through old tomes and deciphering glyphs helped him to hone his magical abilities. Likewise, reading medicinal books actually helped him pinpoint which flower was just right to use for his eye shadow pigmentation (among knowledge of basic first aid treatments, but that was hardly as important).

Point being, new things tended to interest the demon sword. They were ripe for scrutiny and study, such was the surface world. After so much time, his initial wonder had long since worn off--and though he was unlikely to admit it-- there were still some sights on the surface that took his breath away.

Upon entering a large set of doors into the wing of the castle that Rukal called his own, the young mage guided them to the common room. It was more like a separate home, with a very open concept. Large stairs wound up to an upper level, while the center room housed seating and a table with books and papers strewn across it. Peeking to the right, there was a quaint eating and food prep area.

Rukal gave a sheepish laugh as he addressed them. “I-I greatly apologize for the mess.. I don't have many visitors, you see.. Er, this is the common living space here, and the dining area is that way” He acknowledged the places with a swipe of his claws as he listed them off.

“Down that hallway there is the bathing room, and up those stairs are the bedrooms.. I-In my wing there are three spare bedrooms which go unused, so you’re welcome to take your pick.. I also have a spell room up there, so be wary of that..”

Link, who had been looking around in awe, piped up. “You have all of this space to yourself? There doesn't seem to be a reason to leave..” He had figured it would be something like his set up at the academy, not like it's own home. Though, he supposed the use of the word ‘wing’ now made more sense. It was like it’s own building, but within the castle.. Gods, were there others like it here? What must the king's quarters look like? Thinking about it made Link’s head hurt.

Rukal gave a soft laugh. “A-Ah, you’re right. I don't often leave, unless I'm called off for work, meetings, or schooling. I'm.. Certainly what you would call an introvert..” 

Links gaze was drawn to the large window off the side of the living room, which he worked his way over to. The room overlooked a large courtyard garden, though it was really unlike any ‘garden’ Link had ever seen. Due to the terrain, the courtyard was mostly large rocks, rich dark ash, lava channels and flowering branches that seemed to glow with a soft magical touch. Statues were placed in each of the four corners, one of which Link recognized as the king. The others must be of the remaining royal family. Rukal went to join him by the window and one look at each other had them both giggling. 

“I-I can understand your awe.. I've only been here a few months, and It’s still a surreal feeling; to live in the castle you’ve been dreaming about for most of your young life..” The mage leaned onto the window sill, propping his chin on his hand. “All the kids used sit and imagine that they would suddenly get whisked away to live with the royalty in lavish luxury.. For me, it became a reality…” With a bittersweet smile, Rukal straightened himself out. His demeanor said it all--A story for another time. 

Deciding not to dwell on it, Rukal gave a shining smile. “S-So! Would you two like to get settled In your rooms, then perhaps see the city?” Link felt that if he had a tail, it would be wagging at the prospect. He was inwardly vibrating with excitement to explore the place. Ghirahim was already striding up the stairs. 

Rukal called after him “Ah, my spell room is the first--”

“First door on the left, yes yes.” 

When Rukal paused his speech in surprise, Ghirahim turned to him from over the banister, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“The room reeks of potions and magic, I could practically sense it from the throne room. It's a fairly strong aura though, so it seems your title isn't just for show...” With a flip of his hair he was gone.

Rukal tilted his head, unsure if he should take the observation as a compliment or not. Link rested a hand on his shoulder, and gave the mage a look that said ‘sorry, he's often like that’. The mage gave a light smile and nudged him toward the stairs. 

“Go find a room.. I-I’ll begin preparations to get you guys out to see the city. We’ll have to wait until the king finishes his address, but he never speaks for too long. Especially since he wants to keep the fact that the, ah… Assailant… Is still here a secret.” 

Link nodded in affirmation, following Ghirahim's lead up to the second level. Moving into the rightmost hallway, the first door he came to was already open,as it seemed the demon lord had already claimed his quarters. This was evident in the fact that he was sprawled across the large bed on the center of the room, his face buried in the comforter. He heard an airy moan from the demon, as well as mumblings along the line of “finally, an adequate bed”. Link shook his head at the behavior, though his lips twitched up in amusement. His sword really was quite spoiled. He himself was fine with the bed he had on skyloft, and even the mattress back at the centaur village made of only hay and shredded cotton was sufficient. Seeing Ghirahim's bed back at the stronghold.. It wasn't hard to believe the demon lord had been pampered and spoiled beyond belief. 

He moved to the next door and opened it. The room was almost identical to the one Ghirahim had chosen. A bed large enough to fit two people (or perhaps one ifrit) sat in the middle of the room. There was a window over the bed that allowed light in and kept the room from feeling like a prison, what with the stone walls. There was an end table by the bedside, and a trunk on the side wall to hold belongings. Torches were mounted to the walls to be lit at night time to provide light. Seeing as to how they were underground with only sparse skylights letting in the sun, Link had to imagine that at night, it got dark down here. 

Link detached his sword and shield; setting it down at the foot of the bed along with his pouch. He took the opportunity stretch out any kinks and knots from his muscles. He was grateful for these small reprieves, for they brought with them calm and rest for his weary body. Early on in his adventure, he didn't understand the meaning of patience and downtime. He was practically jittering with nerves at all hours; how could he rest? Zelda could be dead somewhere and he was lying about uselessly. He came to realize with time though that progress wouldn't be made if he wasn't in his top condition and he was of no use to anyone tired and weak. From this, he was able to find solace in the small bit of time between temples.

Link took off his cap and shook his hair out, plopping himself on the bed in a similar fashion to his sword. Alright, now he could understand the fuss. While the bedding material was a bit stiff and no doubt fire resistant, it was still incredibly comfortable and breathable in the thick air. He allowed his muscles to relax and his eyes to slip shut. The bed smelled clean and vaguely like cinders and dirt. It was a very earthen and relaxing scent. He heard Rukals voice drift up the stairs. 

“I-Im stepping out to see about the situation! Please make yourself at home! I won't be gone long!” 

He heard the sound of the front door click and lock. Whether it was to keep unwanted visitors out or to keep the two of them in, he didn't know. Probably both. Links eyelids began to feel heavy. From where he was strewn across the bed he could hear the vague murmur of an authoritative voice carried by the wind; no doubt the king giving his address. He found his consciousness slipping. A nap wouldn't hurt, would it? The prolonged heat was giving him a bit of a headache.. Perhaps a brief rest would mend the problem. He allowed the feeling to overtake his body; washing over him in cool waves until he had been lulled to sleep.

 

\------

 

The air was heavy with the smell of metal and magic. The intensity was almost enough to choke him; filling up his lungs and thrusting him into a state of sensory overload. He ran, bobbing and weaving through the pathways and rooms lain with traps. The sound of his broken shackles reverberated through the area; carelessly alerting any and all to his position. Let them come. He wanted them to. 

 

Iron hunting traps snapped at his bare feet as he danced out of their grasp. Hot metal spikes shot up from the stone floor, so naturally he vaulted to crawl across the walls. It was dark save for sparsely placed torches.. But he could see. He could see everything. All was crystal clear before his goddess forsaken eyes; as everything gave off a glowing aura. Inanimate objects gave off dull auras of anywhere from yellow to purple, depending on composition. He didn't care. He'd stuffed some valuable looking trinkets away for later already, he didn't need to be weighed down.

 

His eyes flickered about as he moved and practically vibrated in excitement when through the walls he saw it. His favorite aura color. He felt his cheeks split into a grin as giddiness just bubbled inside him. Clattering metal armor assaulted his hearing. Fools. Idiots! It's no use. Even trying to use stealth to mount a sneak attack, he could still hear them. He twitched and snarled, coming to a halt from his breakneck pace with a skid across the floor. The soldiers halted with fear and surprise. He grinned and turned to stare at them with wide eyes. Oh… They were glowing such a pure and flickering shade of white. He felt a shudder work through his body. He wanted to rip their skin apart and watch that white aura seep out of their very innards. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as they moved their weapons up to take aim at him. Oh… This was so fun… He couldn't wait to kill them! Hahahah!!!! 

 

He was shaking with euphoria. Ifrit blood was so hot. So thick. It coated his hands and arms. How many had he killed? He lost count. So much blood. It was spilled across the walls and floor and even the ceiling; forming small rivers and flowing in the cracks of stone. All of the white aura was gone; replaced with the tepid black glow of dead bodies. He brought his dripping hand to his mouth, tasting the ambrosia of his conquests. He felt the hot metallic liquid slide down his throat and his eyes rolled back in satisfaction. His legs threatened to give out under the pleasure shooting through his body. His soaked hands gripped at the stone wall, claws digging in. It was so good. He needed more...

 

He was broken from his lusty reverie by the nagging at the back of his mind; a familiar presence in the vicinity. Huh? Oh…. They were here. He shook with restraint. He wanted to run to them now. He wanted to eat them; dig his fangs into their flesh and devour them whole. He had to wait. He didn't want more of the Ifrits interfering. No. They had to have a real fight. A real test of strength. He ran his tongue over his sharp and bloody teeth. He could wait. He grinned again, barking out loud laughter. Oh, He could wait. It wouldn't be long. His red swirling eyes shone with malice.

 

\-----

Link was jolted awake by a fear and panic the likes of which he hadn’t felt since he was likely a toddler. Those swirling red eyes still bore into his mind as his hands shot up to fist in his hair. His body felt separate from his consciousness. It felt foreign and wrong. There was just hallways.. And blood.. So much of it. He could still feel it in his throat. He choked on his next rapid intake of breath. His eyes snapped open, frantically taking in his surroundings. He was enveloped in soft blankets. Yes… the castle. That's where he was. He sat up and looked around in a still panicked daze. His heart felt like it was trying to jump out of his ribcage. He found his body was not covered in blood, but it was trembling and drenched in sweat. His fingers twitched against the sheets. It must have just been a nightmare…. Or maybe a premonition dream? Those eyes..

He took a few steadying breaths, trying to gather himself. Why couldn't he have dreams like normal people when he slept? It was either excruciating glimpses into the demon world, whatever the hell he just had, or…. He cleared his throat. Let's not revisit about what he dreamed about back at the centaur village right now.

He moved to stand up from the bed and groaned at the intense head rush that came with it. He swallowed down his sudden vertigo and made for the still open door, seeking the comfort of being in another's presence. He didn't want to be alone right now. He still could feel slight trembles of bloodlust shooting down his spine. His body was sluggish as he peeked out into the hall. How much time had passed? He moved down to Ghirahim's room to find it empty. His brows furrowed in confusion and concern. He moved to the top of the stairs; peering down into the living area. Rukal was nowhere in sight, which means he must have not been asleep too long. He noticed steam bubbling out from under the bathroom door. Relief washed through him in a soothing wave. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt much like a little kid crawling to a loved one after a bad dream.

He gingerly made his down the stairs toward the source of the steam. He reached to about halfway across the living room before the sound of loud, boisterous laughter startled him into stillness. He recognized it as Ghirahim's. Before he could open his mouth to call to him, the bathroom door flew open in a grandiose spectacle of steam and diamonds. The smell of heated metal flooded his nostrils. Link squinted his still weary eyes at the brightness as the silhouette of his sword emerged. 

“...Ghirahim?” He mumbled, still not completely tethered to his body.

He heard a pleased hum as his sword stepped forward. 

“Oh, awake are you? I didn't care to disturb you so I set off to find something to do…~” His voice held the metallic and echoed quality Link knew all too well. The steam dispersed to show the demon in his true form; a good few heads taller and smirking confidently in his lean, metal muscles which Link must say are shining and shimmering more than he had ever seen. 

“And low and behold I find that Ifrits bathe with magma! While at first I was stymied by this, I soon realized I could do some maintenance on my sword form.. Oh, aren't I just lovely?” 

That same laughter bubbled up from his lips again as he ran his hands over his own arms. 

“I can't remember the last time I’ve been this polished and sleek! Why, it must have been before the war!” 

Link felt the tension slipping out of his body at just the sound of his voice. How strange. The antics of this preening man were comforting him. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to will his grogginess away. As Ghirahim's chuckles died down, he allowed his white eyes to fall on the boy; giving him a pitying scrunch of the face.

‘My, you sure look awful. Bad dream?” 

Link glanced up at the demon to give him a dry look, but his vision flickered. For a hot moment everything in his sightlines turned red. Ghirahim was surrounded by this pure white light and all Link could picture was wrapping his hands around the demon's throat and choking the air out of him; throwing him down and stomping on his face until the light was gone--- he grunted and griped the side of his head in a vain attempt to try to stop the intrusive thoughts. As soon as it had happened it was gone, replaced by Ghirahim giving him a bit more of a serious and confused look. He breathed out through clenched teeth. 

“...S-Something like that. I saw some things..” His mind was already blanking on the details, damnit. Ghirahim for once didn't speak, waiting for him to elaborate. Perhaps he could sense his distress.

“All I remember... is that there was so much blood. So much malice and death and blood. I could feel it going down my throat..” He swallowed before trying to offer more, as if reassuring himself that all that was there was his saliva.

“I-- ..Someone was killing so many soldiers and it smelled so heavily like metal and magic. I can still hear the sound of chains and those swirling red eyes still feel like they’re on me…”

Ghirahim's face screwed up in distaste at the description. He put his hands on his hips.

“That sounds like him, the bloody cur. I must say your dreams are unusual.. Did you have dreams like this before, when I was your enemy? Perhaps that's how you always knew where I was..” He gave a dry laugh.

Link shook his head slowly “Never. But this wasn't like the other dreams.. Ghirahim, I saw everything through his eyes. I felt like I was inside his head..” 

At this, Ghirahim visibly cringed. His voice was surprising earnest. “Eugh.. You poor boy. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. That beast is psychotic.” 

With a cluck of his tongue he made the walk into the kitchen area; opening the ice cooler with the kind of ease that you would think he lived there. Ghirahim pulled out a clear canteen of water and tossed it to the sky boy, who caught it. 

“Here, drink. You look like you need a pick me up.” Ghirahim moved to the living area and sat on one of the large couches; glancing over his shoulder in unspoken invitation to join him.

Link shuffled over and settled himself down on the couch opposite him; uncapping the water and sipping the cold liquid. It tasted pure and clean, almost like the water from Skyloft. There must be a natural spring nearby somewhere. The crisp feeling on his pallet brought him back to a state with more clarity.

He gave a thankful look to the demon who was still in his sword form for some reason or another. He piped up after a moment.

“How long was I asleep for?”

Ghirahim gave a thoughtful hum “Mm.. Not long. Perhaps almost an hour?”

Link nodded slowly, sipping at his water as his eyes moved to the front doors. 

Ghirahim, without even looking, seemed to follow his line of inquiry. 

“Wondering when the mage will be back?” 

Link furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Was he that obvious? He nodded. “I'm surprised he left two strangers in his home alone..” 

Ghirahim mindlessly thumbed at a smudge on the shiny veneer of his forearm, answering without much thought. “It would seem that way wouldn't it? In truth, he put up seals on the front door and windows.. So he would know in a moments notice if we broke them and tried to leave. A basic trick, but effective nonetheless. I could dispel them easily if I desired.. ”

Did he? Link.. Hadn't sensed anything. That wasn't saying much though, as he was certain Ghirahim's magical abilities and sensitivity to the craft was far superior to his. 

Said sword had tipped his head back toward the ceiling, most likely relishing in some feeling Link could never understand due to the fact he was made of flesh and not metal. His dark skin still gave off wisps of steam as it cooled; small diamond shapes dancing over the polished metal. Link noted the gem at the center of his chest--- his very core; pulsing with a glowing content yellow. The outside was visibly mended, but he could see the inside was lain with hairline cracks. He felt guilt seat itself in his gut.

Ghirahim was a bad man. He knew this firsthand as the demon had dealt wounds to him and laughed heartily while doing so; threats spilling from his lips at their every meeting. The sword had no doubt killed more people in his lifetime than Link ever would-- stepped on and used everyone and anyone to crawl higher and higher for his own selfish needs. He was an evil, flamboyant and violent being at his core. He oozed bloodlust and if given the opportunity, Link had no doubt he would stab him in the back. He had put Zelda through so much distress, not to mention himself...

And yet, here they were. Link was watching his former(?) enemy cool off his muscular metal skin after polishing it to a lustrous sheen. The demon didn't seem to be the slightest bit concerned a dangerous adversary could come bursting in to eviscerate them at any moment. In fact, he looked more carefree than Link had ever seen, almost as if his guard was completely down. His eyes were closed in reverence and Link could swear that if he listened closely enough, he could hear almost a purr like noise rumbling his throat. He wasn't saying anything, but at that moment it didn't feel like words were needed. Perhaps he was giving Link some time to sort out his thoughts.

The silence that swirled between them was a relatively comfortable one. Sitting here like this, with a sword spirit who in all technicalities belonged to him.. It didn't feel wrong. Different, certainly. Yet not wrong. It felt.. Surprisingly domestic. The goddess truly worked in mysterious ways, it seemed. 

After a few minutes of this silence Ghirahim stirred, his eyes opening slowly. He spoke, in a softer more conversational tone.

“Hmm.. You know Sky Child, I’ve been pondering the origins of the dreams you’ve been having, but they don't seem to be tethered to one place.. For example, the throne room of Demises castle. I thought it may have something to do with that place in particular… But...”

Link, who had just finished off his water, turned his head back to look at the sword. He gave a slow nod.

“I really can't put my finger on what could be the cause. It's quite the quandary, hm? If you didn't have them before, I wonder what could be the cause now.. ” 

Ghirahim rolled his shoulders back and Link watched as the metal sinews flexed with surprising ease and fluidity. Ghirahim's white eyes caught his stare, a playful grin coming over his face. Link forgot he had sizable fangs in this form, that is until they were bared at him in a lazy grin. 

“Admiring the view? I'm stunning, I know..” 

At this, Link pointedly drew his gaze to the window, his cheeks puffing out a bit. Yes, Ghirahim was stunning. Stunningly conceited. Not to mention pompous, spoiled and downright evil. ...So why then did he feel flustered at the fact that his eyes were still trained so intently on him?

Ghirahim gave an amused chuckle at this. “Mm, it's quite alright, you needn't answer. I know you think so too.”

Link turned a suspicious and questioning eye over toward the demon. What did he mean by that? Although the demon had no pupils in this form for him to read, the smarmy smirk plastered on his face conveyed his sudden ego boost. Link felt a bit like a piece of meat being sized up under his gaze. His eyebrows dipped down in mild concern.

“Why do you say that?”

Ghirahim chuckled and licked his lips with that damned tongue of his. Oh, teasing Link could be one of his new favorite past times. He didn't answer, opting to see if the boy could figured out his meaning himself. When the sword stayed silent except for taunting looks, Link was getting a little frustrated. What did he mean he knew that Link thought he was--... Hm? No, that couldn't be it.. But what if…

The rising panic must have been visible on his face, as Ghirahim began to laugh in earnest. Link felt his face heat up in shame. Did Ghirahim find out about that.. That unfortunate dream? Could he read his mind or something? Oh Goddesses no..

Ghirahim said nothing to deny or confirm his rising concerns as his laughter died down. Instead, he took a mental picture of the flustered sky boy, who was most likely too afraid to ask what he already knew. He would definitely tease him more later. Instead, he turned his head toward the door. 

“It seems as though the mage is approaching..”

Link was trying to dial down his panic. That didn't answer his question! Did he even verbally ask one?? He couldn't remember anymore. He took calming breaths through his nose. Okay, maybe he doesn't know that you had a dream like.. like that about him. That would be great. Maybe he does know. While that would ensure Link's face would burn shamefully for the next decade, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Right? He’d inquire about it more later. He too could hear hooves approaching, as well as muffled voices. Was Rukal with someone? 

After a moment the shuffling reached the front door; which opened to reveal a rather frazzled looking Rukal.

“I-I apologize you two, I didn't mean to be gone nearly as long as I was.” Rukal shuffled into the room hastily “The king c-called me up to speak you see and it was very unexpected and rather terrifying-- Eek!”

The ifrit jumped in surprise and though Link couldn't see where his eyes lay through his hair, he had his head turned toward Ghirahim. Ah, right… He did look rather different didn't he? Said Demon gave a smirk, offering a half wave. Link squinted his eyes at him in distaste; now understanding why he had stayed like this for so long. Not just to dry off and cool down, but to show off. 

“It’s fine, these things happen. I hope you don't mind, I took use of your bathing facilities…” Ghirahim stood himself up off the couch and ran his hands over his arms. In his sword form, he appeared only slightly shorter than Rukal. “And I must say it has done wonders on me~”

Rukal had his mouth hanging open in surprise and possibly awe. The ifrit had probably never seen a sword spirit before, nevermind one in this living room.There was movement from the doorway and another Ifrit moved into the room beside the mage. 

“What's the matter Ru? Did something happen?” Even asking this, his voice sounded rather uninterested. 

This new Ifrit was taller than Rukal by a good foot or so; his long hair tied in a low braid that slung over his shoulder and reached down to his hip. Large horns jutted from his head, at the base of which rested a gold headpiece. His features were handsome by Ifrit standards by what Link had seen; adorned with a curved nose, thick brows and bored looking red and red and gold eyes. He had two diamond shapes painted on each cheek, each a soft yellow color. He wore nothing save for a fur wrapped around his hips for modesty and a shawl like wrapping over his shoulders. This seemed to be commonplace, from what he saw in the city. When he placed a protective hand on the mage's shoulder, Link could see solid gold battle bracers over his arms.

Rukal nodded a bit “A-Ah, yes.. Sorry ahaha.. He just uhm.. Didn't look like that when I left. I was surprised is all…”

Link shot Ghirahim a look and the demon relinquished with a roll of his eyes; changing himself back to his normal self in a torrent of diamonds that Link still wondered if were really necessary. Rukal looked even more impressed at this display and even the Ifrit with him rose his eyebrows. Ghirahim fixed his clothes properly and Link smiled at the two ifrits.

“Sorry.. So, can we go see the city…?” Rukal snapped himself out of his surprise and offered a smile. “Ah! Ye-yes, I got it cleared with the King. As long as I accompany you, we can depart. Of course, when I said I was going to do it alone, someone wouldn't hear it..” The mage turned his head up to his taller counterpart.

The man looked down at him and shrugged “I'm not gonna let you go around with two strangers alone, Ru. I know you can handle yourself, Hell you whip my ass in training all the time.. But after what happened to Dad, I don't want you getting hurt.” 

Rukal seemed a bit flustered for a moment, his posture becoming visibly shy as his face turned a darker red. He cleared his throat and spoke in a more quiet voice. 

“Kyu, I can take care of myself…”

“Don't care”

A little huff of breath came from the mage as he turned back to his guests. 

“I-Im sorry.. I hope you don't mind him joining us.. This is Prince Kunil, King Elums son.. But there's no need to be overly formal with him. He's.. Not much of a prince type, really..” 

Kunil puffed his cheeks out, though his entire demeanor was lazy and apathetic. “I resent that Ru.. I'm not gonna be King anyway, so what's it matter how I act?” 

Rukal gave a sigh, one that told Link they had most likely had this discussion many times before. “I-I’ll tell you later why you should act like a proper prince… But I don't want to keep these two waiting any longer. It's going to be dark out in a few hours, and..” He quieted for a moment “I don't think we should be out after dark. Not with that beast still here.” 

Link furrowed his brows at this. He felt pity for these people, having few visitors for centuries and suddenly something like this happens. They couldn't even feel safe in their own home. Rukal wrung his hands together, biting at his lip. 

“I.. I heard King Elum speaking to Berul. The situation is… Not good. The demon seems to be heading further inside, so they’ve sent wave after wave of our best soldiers into the Citadel… But..” His voice dipped softer “None of them have come out.”

Link felt a wave of nausea overtake him as he was hit with vibrant flashbacks. The sound of the soldiers armor trembling in trepidation. The expressions on their faces as they were eviscerated and ripped apart. The scalding heat of their blood on his hands and down his throat. He gripped the sofa to keep himself stable. So it was true then. What he saw had happened, and wasn't just a fear-fueled projection. He put a hand on his head, suddenly a bit dizzy. 

Rukal made a soft sound of concern, moving across the room toward Link as he took notice of his plight. ”A-Are you alright?” 

Before Link could respond, Ghirahim chimed in “Yes, he's fine. He woke up from a nap not to long ago and I doubt he’s fully awake. I think he's rather hungry as well..” 

Rukal jolted, as if shocked. “Ahh! I-I never offered you food, I'm very sorry! Let me get you something! Do you eat meat? I know a place out in the city that has very nutritious stew..”

Link blinked as the malaise passed him with the subject change. When his stomach settled, Ghirahim was right it had seemed. He didn't remember the last time he ate. Back with the Centaurs most likely? Link gave a nod signaling that was alright, standing up straighter. 

Kunil, lounging against the door frame, glanced out the large window. “If we’re going, we should go now. Not long until sundown.” 

Rukal nodded “Yes.. Get everything you need to go out and we’ll depart.” 

Link headed for his supplies upstairs immediately. He didn't feel safe, not after what he had seen. He was almost certain that demon would wait for them.. But what of he got bored? His bloodlust was still palpable to Link. He needed to be ready for anything he told himself, reattaching his weapons and adorning his cap. Not wanting to keep everyone waiting, he headed back downstairs.

The doors were shut and locked when they stepped out in the hall, for safety measures. Rukal walked in front and Kunil walked behind him, off to the side a bit so he could keep an eye on the two newcomers. Link wasn't at all surprised he didn't trust them, he doubt he would either. 

The prince made a rumble in the back of his throat. “Ru, I don't trust these guys..”

Alright then. Link wouldn't have been that upfront about it, though. Rukal turned his head up to look at the tall prince, frowning. “Kyu, Y-you know they can hear you right? That's a rather rude thing to say within earshot..” 

The prince looked back at them, squinting a little. Link offered a sheepish smile in return. 

“...Eh. I mean they should know right? The little ones okay, he seems harmless and squishy. I don't like the creepy one though.” His eyes narrowed at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim simply smiled, seemingly amused. “Prince, that's certainly not the first time I’ve been called that.. And dare I say it won't be the last.”

Link had tilted his head a bit. Squishy? He looked down at himself as they walked. Hmm.. He supposed he was.

Rukal sighed as they rounded the halls toward the entrance. “Kyu, you can't just c-call people creepy. Or squishy for that matter. I'm sorry you two..” 

Link offered another smile and Ghirahim gave a dismissive wave of the hand. Perhaps a subject change was in order? The young hero spoke up.

“Rukal, why do you call the prince Kyu?”

Both the mage and the prince smiled at this question. Rukal emitted a flustered sigh.

“Well, ah, it's a n-nickname you see. Me and the prince have known each other since childhood. We didn't see each other often, as the royal children were k-kept to their own schooling.. but we did on holidays, and during meetings and festivals. He would call me Ru back then, and I had a bit of a lisp you see, so his name c-came out a bit like ‘Kyunil’...”

Kunil gave a soft laugh “I thought it was kinda cute. So I told him to keep calling me that.”

Rukal cleared his throat, though his face looked a bit warm. Link smiled at the story, as it was a very pure one that brought back memories. Even he used to call Zelda ‘Zel’ when he was little. His name didn't really have a shortened form. They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued on.

They reached the grand front doors to the castle and exited out onto the courtyard, Rukal nodding to the few guards on duty as the bowed to him and the prince. Walking down to the main stairwell that led to the road to the city, Link looked up at the large rock ceiling that hung over their heads. There were vents that circulated the air and let in light. The sky above told Link it was about an hour away from sundown. It pays to have been raised among the clouds all his life, huh? Even with the traces of volcanic smoke in the air, he could still tell the time of day by the shade of the sky. 

He then drew his eyes almost reluctantly over to the Citadel of Cinders. It looked just the same as it did before really.. But the thought of what could await them inside brought malaise. Thanks to his Triforce of Courage, he was rarely hindered by fear. Yes, he did experience fear; the same as anyone. He has felt the Fight or Flight mentality, the same instinct as every frightened living creature. The Triforce of Courage helped ensure that even if he wanted to run on the inside, he would have the resolve to fight. 

As they descended into the city, Link kept his eyes on the Citadel. Let the demon wait and anticipate their ‘momentous battle’... Because when Link and Ghirahim went in there after him, they would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~ Thanks to everyone that's joined the story since I last updated <3 Your support keeps me going! 
> 
> So here we have a slightly different kind of dream from the others. What could be causing them?? Also featuring: Ghirahim being a conceited assbag like always, buffing himself to a glimmering shine and jut laying around so people will look at him. What a ham.  
> Also, in comes Prince Kunil! He's very goodlooking, but far from princely. He's a lazy, apathetic boy who's prone to bouts of blood thirst and living in his sisters shadow. 
> 
> Thankyou all for your support and love. Reviews and Input is much appreciated!!!


End file.
